Help Me, Mudblood !
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: Inquiète pour ses amis en cette période de guerre, Hermione décide d’abrèger ses vacances et rentre en Angleterre. Mais une fois de retour chez elle, quelle n’est pas sa surprise en découvrant qu’un certain Serpentard a élu domicile chez elle...
1. Un Visiteur Inattendu

**HELP ME, MUDBLOOD !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Disclaimer : Est-ce encore utile de préciser que je ne suis pas Jo Rowling ? ;)_

_A/N : Voilà le début d'un bout de fic Dray/Mione que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a quelques mois ! Entre mes révisions de grammaire et de littérature anglaise (BOUH la fac !) je me suis amusée à relire ce que j'avais écrit et après un peu de peaufinage, je vous poste le chapitre 1 ! J'essayerai de vous poster les suites régulièrement, mes exams finissent dans 10 jours de toute façon ;)_

_Voilà donc_ « Help Me, Mudblood ! » (« Aide-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_ pour les non anglicistes lol, ça sonne décidemment mieux en anglais, non ?)_

_Sur ce, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture à tous ! R&R_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¤¤¤

**1**

**Un visiteur inattendu**

Dans le monde des sorciers, la guerre faisait rage. La gravité de la situation empirait de jour en jour, surtout maintenant que Dumbledore n'était pas là pour rassurer la population. De plus en plus de sorciers étaient trouvés morts chez eux et le ministère était complètement dépassé. Harry était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Ron et quant à Hermione, elle était partie à l'étranger pour les vacances. Ses parents, au courant de ce qui se passait dans « l'autre monde » avaient décidé d'éloigner le plus possible leur fille de l'Angleterre et même de l'Europe où le conflit s'agrandissait. Les Granger avaient donc programmé leurs vacances au Canada pour trois semaines mais Hermione, trop inquiète pour le monde de la sorcellerie et ses amis qui évidemment oubliaient de lui écrire – surtout Ron – avait fait des mains et des pieds pour pouvoir abréger son séjour. A force de gémissements et de supplications, ses parents finirent par céder et lui permirent de rentrer au bout de dix jours, avec la condition de la rejoindre dès le lendemain, le temps de régler les formalités de voyage. La jeune fille, tout heureuse d'avoir réussi à les persuader, monta immédiatement faire ses bagages pour rentrer en Angleterre. Pattenrond qui dormait sur son lit fut brusquement éjecté et miaula de rage lorsque Hermione souleva la couette pour récupérer son oreiller.

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous rentrons à la maison, chuchota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport avec ses parents, Hermione alla faire enregistrer ses bagages et à peine deux heures plus tard, elle devait embarquer.

-Au revoir, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à ses parents devant la salle d'embarquement. Prenez soin de vous et appelez-moi ce soir.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de laisser ainsi ses parents Moldus, sachant que si un Mangemort les attaquait, ils ne pourraient pas se défendre.

-Bon voyage, ma chérie ! lui dit sa mère en larmes en la serrant contre elle. Nous te rejoignons dans deux jours, d'ici là, fait attention à toi, promis, chérie ?

Sa mère, Judith Granger, avait toujours été une femme stricte et sérieuse, au contraire de Mrs Weasley qui était aussi douce que maternelle, mais là, elle semblait vraiment avoir peur de perdre sa fille par les temps qui courraient et s'adoucissait…

-Au revoir, Hermione, fit son père en l'embrassant. Sois prudente, ma petite sorcière.

Hermione sourit de ce surnom que lui donnait son père dès qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Embrassant une dernière fois ses parents, Hermione entra dans la salle d'embarquement, attendant l'arrivée de son vol.

Une fois dans le ciel de l'Atlantique, les pensées d'Hermione voyagèrent vers ses amis. Harry et Ron. Avaient-ils avancé dans leur quête ? Comment allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Elle se rassura en songeant que de toute façon, le mariage de Bill et Fleur était dans quelques jours et qu'ils avaient promis de venir. Ainsi, elle pourrait enfin avoir de leurs nouvelles et se joindre à eux pour la recherche des Horcruxes…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'avion finit par atterrir à l'aéroport de Londres. Hermione attrapa Pattenrond, alla récupérer ses bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie avec l'intention de prendre un taxi.

Une fois chez elle, Hermione ouvrit le pavillon de sa maison et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_« Tiens, c'est bizarre… J'aurai pourtant juré que papa avait fermé la grille avant de partir » _songea-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules et d'entrer.

Hermione s'enferma à l'intérieur, libéra Pattenrond qui se mit à courir joyeusement et laissa négligemment tomber ses bagages sur le sol, se disant qu'elle les rangerait une fois qu'elle serait reposée et qu'elle n'aurait plus ces sept heures d'avion dans les pieds.

Seule dans la grande maison, elle se dit qu'elle allait un peu se détendre avant de continuer ses révisions pour les ASPIC, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient lieu un jour. Elle but un jus de fruit et monta les grands escaliers de marbres jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sales du voyage et entra sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en sortit et commença à se sécher.

Soudain, elle entendit Pattenrond miauler bruyamment depuis sa chambre, c'était une longue plainte craintive, il paraissait effarouché. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son chat que d'agir ainsi. Elle s'enroula rapidement dans une serviette-éponge et se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant que Patterond avait seulement très faim. Mais ne voulant pas courir de risque, elle saisit tout de même au passage sa baguette magique qu'elle serra dans sa main humide.

Les plaintes redoublaient et le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait rien ni personne, sinon Pattenrond qui continuer de miauler comme une âme en peine devant sa penderie.

-Allons, qu'est-ce que tu as ? soupira Hermione en se dirigeant vers lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit son placard, elle eut l'impression que son cœur se soulevait dans sa gorge et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Les yeux écarquillés, elle contempla avec ahurissement le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : quelqu'un était accroupi à l'intérieur de son placard, occupé à jeter ses vêtements pour les remplacer par d'autres, des robes de sorciers masculin. Son effroi s'agrandit lorsqu'elle aperçut l'écusson de Serpentard sur l'une des robes et là, elle le reconnut… ces cheveux blonds et fins… cette posture hautaine, ce nez plissé, ces yeux bleu glacés…

-Ma… Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle en reculant vivement. Non… que…

-Oh, ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. La seule fois où je vais dans une maison Moldue, il faut que je tombe sur celle de la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger !

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce début ? Quel que soit votre avis, laissez-moi votre commentaire, j'adore les reviews ! ;)_

_Suite au chapitre 2…_


	2. Mangemort VS Sang de Bourbe

_A/N : Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je me rend compte que le 1er était plutôt riquiqui mais c'était simplement l'intro lol Maintenant l'histoire va commencer. Merci beaucoup à **Zazo , Lady-Nigriv-Necretia **,** gin' lupin** , **EMI** , **Arwenajane** , **Rose Halliwell** , **Poupoux **et _**nabrouch **_pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que le début vous plaise ou du moins vous intéresse lol. Alors on continue ! ;) C'est parti… _

_Gros bisous à tous !_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¤¤¤

**2**

**Mangemort VS Sang-de-Bourbe**

Hermione, stupéfaite et apeurée, reculait de plus de plus tout en gardant sa baguette crispée devant elle.

-N'approche pas ! cria-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait menaçante. Espèce de monstre de Mangemort ! Tu as voulu tuer Dumbledore, tu as voulu tous nous tuer ! Sors de chez moi ! _Expe…_

-Tu es pathétique, Granger, soupira Drago Malefoy en lui tournant le dos pour continuer à ranger ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama Hermione, à présent furieuse. De quel droit t'es-tu introduit chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

-C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était ta maison en ouvrant cette armoire ; des vêtements aussi laids ne pouvaient que t'appartenir, ricana-t-il.

-Ça suffit ! Sors d'ici ! hurla Hermione, folle de rage.

-J'ai besoin de cette maison, répliqua-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Ça te prend souvent de squatter dans des maisons de Moldus pendant leurs vacances ? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu te prends pour Rufus Scrimgeour ?

-C'est un peu ça, répondit-il d'un ton suffisant sans cesser de jeter un par un les vêtements d'Hermione.

-Bon, ça suffit comme ça ! le stoppa-t-elle en se plaçant entre lui et son placard. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais là tout de suite !

Malefoy la toisa un instant puis répondit :

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger.

-Quoi !

-Je n'avais pas prévu que toi et tes Moldus de parents rentreriez aussi tôt mais qu'importe. Retourne à tes petites occupations inintéressantes et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais te laisser occuper ma maison comme ça ! répliqua la jeune fille, les joues en feu. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Malefoy ! Et quand mes parents reviendront…

-Tu comptes _vraiment_ mettre tes Moldus de parents au courant de ma présence ? la coupa-t-il en agitant sa baguette sous le nez d'Hermione de façon provocatrice.

-Comment oses-tu me menacer et menacer ma famille ! s'insurgea-elle en s'emparant à son tour de sa baguette.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, furieux, se fusillant mutuellement du regard, leur baguette prête à attaquer à tout moment. Quel joli couple ! A leur place, deux gamins des rues auraient réglé l'affaire à coups de poings.

-Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! siffla-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Sale Mangemort ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-D'accord, d'accord… concéda-t-il. Si tu veux tout savoir, Granger, je te résume la situation en quelques mots, même si quelqu'un dans ton… genre, persifla-t-il, n'a rien à savoir de moi.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tes copains Mangemorts t'ont banni parce que tu n'as pas eu le cran de tuer Dumbledore toi-même, c'est ça ? ironisa-t-elle.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Malefoy haussa les épaules et détourna son regard froid.

-Je suis parti avant qu'ils aient à le faire… Je sais très bien ce qu'on pense de moi, tous ces imbéciles qui se croient permis de me juger et de me donner des ordres… Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, surtout ce crétin de Rogue ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme mon père, alors…

-Tu t'es enfui, devina Hermione. Tu es venu te cacher dans une maison de Moldus, sachant très bien que personne n'aurait l'idée de venir te chercher dans… _ce genre d'endroit_, déclara-t-il en grimaçant, reprenant son expression.

-Exact, et maintenant que j'ai trouvé un bon endroit, loin d'eux, pour me cacher, je ne vais pas te laisser tout gâcher ! déclara-t-il, retrouvant son ton méprisant. Alors fiche-moi la paix, Granger ! Ou je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de toi !

-Malefoy, tu crois _vraiment_ que niveau sorcellerie, tu me bats ? lança-t-elle, la voix emplie d'un orgueil inhabituel.

Ce dernier la foudroya du regard et ne répondit pas. Hermione jubila intérieurement. Pour une fois, le fait d'être la première de la classe allait l'aider à faire le poids contre Malefoy.

-Même si je ne suis pas une Mangemorte, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, je sais ce qu'est un Sortilège Impardonnable et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir comme légitime défense contre un Mangemort comme toi.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Alors arrête de me traiter de… tu sais quoi ! répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, furieux, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy rompe le silence avec une nouvelle pique :

-Va donc t'habiller, Granger, je n'ai déjà rien mangé au petit-déjeuner, alors pitié, ne me fais pas vomir mes tripes.

Vexée, Hermione le foudroya du regard. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette et d'un geste vif, elle attrapa des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle cauchemardait ! Elle qui craignait de tomber sur un Mangemort en rentrant, avec Drago Malefoy, elle avait eu le gros lot ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Devait-elle le jeter dehors au risque qu'il se venge sur elle ou pire, sur sa famille ou même Harry ou les Weasley ? D'un autre côté, il semblait à présent sincèrement ressentir une grande aversion pour les Mangemorts, à moins que ce soit un piège… Non, elle n'en avait pas l'impression… Après tout, il ignorait que c'était sa maison et elle l'avait surpris en train de s'installer… Et il avait l'air vraiment perdu et déboussolé… pire que durant la dernière année durant laquelle il avait tellement peur de déplaire à Voldemort qu'il en venait à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles…

Hermione soupira, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Ron et Harry, il se précipiteraient aussitôt chez elle pour lancer le _Sectum Sempra_ sur Malefoy. Et ses parents étaient des Moldus, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre…

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, ne sachant résoudre ce dilemme, elle retourna dans sa chambre où à sa grande irritation, Malefoy avait finit de jeter tous ses vêtements sur le sol pour les remplacer par les siens. Hermione, mécontente, chercha le jeune homme du regard pour le trouver couché sur son propre lit dont les draps et les couvertures étaient à présent vert sombre, lisant la Gazette.

-Que… commença-t-elle.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Granger, durant mon séjour, je dormirai dans ton lit, déclara-t-il d'un air suffisant. J'ai bien entendu remplacé tous les draps car je ne veux pas être imbibé de l'odeur d'une Sang-de… Enfin ! C'est déjà assez pénible d'être ici ! soupira-t-il. Alors va donc dormir ailleurs, veux-tu ? Loin de moi, de préférence… Bien. Laisse-moi, à présent, conclut-il en lui faisant un petit geste de la main pour la chasser.

Furieuse et indignée par ses manières, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son lit et administra à Malefoy une gifle retentissante.

-NON, MAIS _VRAIMENT_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, folle de rage. Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de sale petit gosse pourri ? DEGAGE DE MON LIT IMMEDIATEMENT !

Choqué, Malefoy en descendit et s'éloigna d'elle. Hermione s'attendait à le voir lancer une réplique cinglante, une insulte, voire la frapper, mais le jeune homme soupira, leva sur elle le regard le plus triste qu'elle n'eut jamais vu et dit doucement :

-Granger, aide-moi… S'il te plait.

Déconcertée, Hermione resta un instant sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Drago Malefoy venait de lui demander… de l'aide ?

Finalement, après un moment interminable de silence gêné, elle soupira à son tour et tourna les talons. Juste au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle s'arrêta et poussa un nouveau soupir comme si elle s'apprêtait à aller au purgatoire.

-Tu… commença-t-elle d'une voix faible sans se retourner, …peux t'installer dans la chambre d'amis…

Aussi surpris qu'Hermione elle-même en prononçant ces paroles, Malefoy sursauta de stupeur et la regarda sortir sans rien dire.

Hermione se demanda alors si elle ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en acceptant d'héberger Drago Malefoy chez elle. Les jours qui suivraient allaient répondre à sa question…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Fin du chapitre 2 ! Verdict ? ;) A très bientôt pour la suite… _


	3. Un Colocataire Envahissant

_A/N : (Oula blem de tirets! Arrangé ouf!)_

_Coucou à tous ! Alors comme d'hab, mes ptites dédis : __Un très grand merci à **gin' lupin **,** Hadilena**__ , **Zazo** (ma ptite puce tjs fidèle) , **nynousette** , __**Rose** **Halliwell **,** Love-pingo**__ (ça se rallonge ne t'en fait pas ;)) , _**_draymione5_**_ , **M&MS **, _**_Roze Potter _**_et** lexae**_ _pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer :) vous êtes supers ! Coucou aussi à mes lecteurs invisibles s'il y en a lol._

_Drago : Pff, ça sûrement pas._

_Mely : Bon, toi les Serpentards à 2 balles prépare-toi à en chier. Ma vengeance contre toi sera Mione héhé..._

_En espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, bonne lecture !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**3**

**Un colocataire envahissant**

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans son armoire grâce au sortilège _Sistemus_, Hermione fut satisfaite de voir que Drago avait décidé d'obtempérer et était à présent dans la chambre d'amis dans laquelle la jeune fille avait pris le soin de lancer un charme, l'avertissant si jamais Drago se mettait à faire de la magie noire.

Ses parents devait revenir le lendemain dans la soirée, comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer sa présence ? Peut-être devrait-elle recourir à un sort pour leur cacher Drago… Mais soudain, une voix aussi stridente que traînante l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Hé, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lit crasseux ? Je sais que je suis chez des Moldus mais tout de même…

-Tu n'as qu'à faire le ménage avec ta baguette, Malefoy ! répliqua Hermione avec humeur. Je ne suis pas ta bonne.

-Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais que tes ambitions se résumaient à ça, vu le genre d'associations que tu oses créer…

-Tais-toi ! répliqua Hermione qui avait horreur que l'on se moque de la SALE.

-Aah ! Saleté de chat ! pesta alors Drago que Pattenrond, furieux d'avoir été réveillé, venait de mordre.

¤¤¤

En se couchant dans son lit un peu plus tard, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Drago Malefoy était chez elle, elle avait accepté d'héberger _Drago Malefoy_ ! Si Harry et Ron savaient ça, elle pouvait dire adieu à leur amitié. A cette pensée, elle tressaillit. Bien sûr, son aversion et son antipathie pour Drago n'avaient pas changé, mais depuis la fin de l'année et particulièrement ce jour-là, elle le voyait d'un œil un peu nouveau, se rendant compte que finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais. Peut-être n'était-il après tout, qu'un jeune homme que l'on avait éduqué avec de mauvaises valeurs et qui souffrait ?

Alors que progressivement, elle sombrait dans le sommeil, une voix la fit sursauter et la réveilla complètement.

-Granger !

-Quoi ! Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Devant elle, Malefoy se tenait crânement, habillé comme un prince même pour dormir. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur gris avec un long serpent dessiné au niveau du torse, un pantalon de sport vert olive et par-dessus, un épais peignoir vert sombre aux bords argentés, taillé dans le style de ceux des boxeurs. Hermione se sentit alors gênée et remonta vivement la couette sur elle afin qu'il ne voit pas le t-shirt de Disney Land trop grand pour elle et le vieux bermuda gris qu'elle portait. La voyant rougir, le jeune Serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Où sont les boissons dans cette maison de Moldus ? demanda-t-il de son air snob.

-Dans le placard sous l'évier, grommela-t-elle en se recouchant. Malefoy, je t'interdis de me réveiller comme ça, désormais ! Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'idiot ! Et cesse d'insérer le mot « Moldu » dans toutes tes phrases, s'il te plaît !

-Calme, Granger, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir se chercher à boire.

Fulminant, Hermione parvint finalement à trouver le sommeil en essayant d'ignorer les bruits désagréables que faisait Malefoy dans la chambre voisine en mangeant un biscuit.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par de grands bruits provenant de la cuisine et la voix de Drago qui paraissait irrité. Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien encore pu inventer pour l'exaspérer, la jeune fille s'habilla en hâte et descendit dans la cuisine où elle le découvrit, luttant contre une poêle brûlante et le jet d'eau pour éteindre le feu. Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione éteignit le gaz et prit la poêle avec une serviette.

-Saletés d'appareils Moldus ! pesta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Cette chose m'a attaqué !

-Les poêles n'ont pas pour habitude d'attaquer les gens, Malefoy, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête.

-Je veux des œufs, déclara-t-il d'un air plus que suffisant.

-Eh bien, fais-les toi-même ! répliqua Hermione avant de tourner le talons.

¤¤¤

Le fin de la matinée se passa sans d'autres accidents culinaires majeurs et Drago tanna tellement Hermione qu'elle accepta finalement de lui faire cuire quelque chose.

Alors que la jeune fille descendait chercher son livre d'arithmancie qu'elle avait oublié dans le salon, elle trouva Drago assis sur son canapé à regarder un match de basket la télévision qu'il venait de réussir à allumer.

-Tu te crois vraiment chez toi, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ne te gêne pas, surtout !

-Quelle crétinerie, ce sport Moldu ! répondit Drago d'un air méprisant en changeant de chaîne. C'est d'un pathétique.

-Bon, continue à regarder la télé et ne me dérange pas, fit Hermione en tournant les talons.

-Je ne demande pas mieux, répliqua-t-il tout en continuant à changer de chaîne.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Que Drago Malefoy loge chez elle, soit, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de faire ami-ami avec lui. Plus il restera loin d'elle, mieux elle s'en portera.

¤¤¤

En fin d'après-midi, Drago n'avait pas bougé du salon et n'avait plus dérangé Hermione. Tout était calme dans la maison, mais alors que la jeune fille était plongée dans un livre sur Rowena Serdaigle, elle entendit soudain le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Se demandant ce que fabriquait Malefoy, elle posa son livre et commença à descendre lorsque des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Oh, bonjour… Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Hum… Hermione ?

Hermione sursauta. Non, ses parents étaient déjà là ! Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un moyen pour cacher Malefoy !

-J'arrive !

Elle déboula les escaliers et vit le jeune homme en face de ses parents dans l'escalier. Celui-ci les regardait d'un drôle d'air, pincé, un peu snob, certainement parce qu'il s'agissait de Moldus. Mais les Granger durent prendre cela pour de la timidité.

Ils semblaient tous deux très étonnés. Hermione ne ramenait jamais d'amis à la maison et pour cause, avant Poudlard elle n'en avait jamais eu, et les Granger s'étaient bien aperçu que ce garçon blond n'était ni Harry, ni Ron.

-Bonjour, dit Mr Granger en tendant sa main. John Granger, le père d'Hermione.

-Drago Malefoy, répondit simplement ce dernier en lui serrant rapidement la main, le nez retroussé.

Inquiète, Hermione fut vite soulagée de constater que ses parents ne se souvenaient pas du petit Malefoy insolent qui avait énervé tout le monde au Chemin de Traverse, cinq années auparavant.

D'ailleurs, avec ses cheveux bien coiffés, ses vêtements impeccables et son air sérieux, il avait déjà conquis Mrs Granger qui souriait d'un air maternel.

-Eh bien, mon cher Drago, comment se fait-il qu'Hermione ne nous ait jamais parlé de toi ? Tu es de son école ?

-C'est un copain de classe, oui, répondit précipitamment Hermione en poussant Malefoy de côté.

Celui-ci lui lança alors un regard ironique comme pour dire « Ne rêve pas, Granger. »

-Allez donc vous installer dans la cuisine, vous devez être fatigués du voyage, reprit Hermione. Je vais faire du café.

-Bonne idée, approuva son père. Vous joignez-vous à nous, Drago ?

-Je veux bien, répondit ce dernier qui malgré son mépris des Moldus, n'avait apparemment rien contre du café et des gâteaux.

Pendant que Drago et Mr Granger s'installaient dans la cuisine, Hermione aida sa mère à faire le café.

-J'ai vu des vêtements de garçon dans le salon… commença Mrs Granger. Il a dormi ici ?

-Euh… oui, répondit Hermione, n'ayant pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge crédible.

-Hum… Ma chérie, je comprends que tu n'aies rien voulu dire devant ton père, mais… Rassure-moi… Est-ce que vous vous êtes protégés ?

-Maman ! s'étrangla Hermione, manquant de renverser une tasse. Il n'y a rien à protéger, nous n'avons rien fait ! Malefoy n'est pas mon petit copain !

-Tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? releva sa mère en haussant un sourcil.

-Peu importe, je ne sors pas avec lui, se rebiffa Hermione.

-Du calme, Hermione, tu es majeure et je te fais confiance, tu as toujours été responsable, et ce jeune homme semble très bien, mais…

-D'accord, il a dormi ici, concéda Hermione. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. En fait, il s'est… disputé avec ses parents et ne voulait pas rester chez lui. Alors je… lui ai proposé de rester ici quelques jours, avec votre accord, bien sûr…

Heureusement, Mrs Granger en resta là et se contenta de cette explication, acceptant que Drago reste pour quelques jours.

Restée seule dans la cuisinière, Hermione soupira, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas permettre à Malefoy de rester chez elle tout l'été car ses parents trouveraient ça bizarre. Même si ils travaillaient tous les deux toute la journée, le soir, ils verraient bien que Drago étaient là… A moins qu'elle fasse appel à la magie pour le cacher comme elle l'avait décidé au début.

_« Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi suis-je donc si inquiète pour la sécurité de Drago Malefoy ? »_ se dit-elle, horrifiée à cette idée. _« Il a toujours été détestable avec moi, je devrais le mettre dehors… Pourtant… »_

Mais Hermione ne put pas réfléchir sur ce « pourtant » car Drago venait de faire irruption dans la cuisinière.

-Hé, Granger, tu sais quoi ? Tes Moldus de parents sont fous de moi, fit-il d'un air prétentieux en ricanant. Ta mère et en train de sortir tout l'attirail pour faire un repas d'honneur à l'invité ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, agacée. Ainsi, non seulement il était casse-pieds, mais Drago Malefoy avait véritablement décidé de s'incruster jusqu'au bout !

* * *

_A/N : Voilà pour le chapitre 3 !_

_Je reviendrais sur le net mercredi quand mes exams seront finis donc la suite pour mercredi ou au pire jeudi :D_

_Bisous, et d'ici là, portez-vous bien !_


	4. Une Vie de Moldu

_A/N : Aïe je suis un peu en retard au rendez-vous…ça m'étonne moi-même ! GOMENASAI ! Cela dit, vous comprendrez que c'est l'effet post-exams lol (saloperies…)_

_Mici tout beaucoup à tout le petit monde qui m'a laissé son avis en review ! _

_Ma chère _**_Zazo_**_ que j'adore,(mici ma puce de tes encouragements) , **kiki** , _**_Poupoux_**_ (ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer ;) même si la forme n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment, l'écriture est le meilleur des remèdes :) ) , _**_Badab0um_**_ , **EMI** (oui le coup de la poêle j'avoue avoir adoré l'écrire mdr) , **666Naku** (merci ;) et pour toutes ces questions, oui réponses dans la suite héhé) , **Somiday **, **L'Eclat de la Lune**__ (oui c'est ce qu'on appelle le parasite Malefoy lol)et __**Abelforth** **Dumbledore**__ (ah ça me fait vraiment plaisir ça ! j'avais peur que justement ça ne soit pas plausible parce que franchement, écrire une histoire cohérente sur ces deux-là, c'est un sacré challenge ! lol !)_

_Bon allez les n'enfants, bonne lecture à vous et aux autres !_

* * *

¤¤¤

**4**

**Une vie de Moldu**

Pendant tout le repas, Drago ne dit pas un mot, répondant uniquement lorsqu'on lui posait des questions et d'un air plus que suffisant qui énervait Hermione mais que ses parents n'eurent pas l'air de le remarquer.

Hermione trouvait que Drago se comportait comme un chat, chez elle. Il ne parlait pas, était méfiant de tout, ne manifestait aucun sentiment et était présent simplement lorsqu'il y avait de la nourriture en vue.

Après le dîner, Hermione, adossée contre le mur de la chambre d'amis, regardait Malefoy d'un air irrité.

-Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un, toi ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec mes parents, ils ont la gentillesse de t'héberger quand même !

-Aimable avec des Moldus et leur ridicule petite maison ? ricana Drago en se couchant.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt chez ta petite copine Parkinson ? Elle ne te manque pas trop ? Ou plutôt son petit rire suraigu et niais à chaque fois tu ouvres la bouche ? fit Hermione, sarcastique.

-Rien de tout ça, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Que Pansy reste où elle est. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les sangsues.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, choquée par tant de mépris pour une fille qu'il avait fréquentée un an.

-Mais j'aime encore moins les Moldus, contrairement à certains, persifla-t-il. En parlant de ça, comment ça va entre toi et Weasmoche ?

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Weasmo… ARRETE DE L'APPELER COMME CA ! s'interrompit Hermione, agacée.

Drago la dévisagea quelques instant, son regard glacé animé d'une lueur quelque peu amusée.

-Tant mieux.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

-Tant mieux car les traîtres à leur sang dans son genre ne méritent même pas une Géante, fit-il, avec un rictus méprisant. Toi qui es une Sang-de… enfin, tu n'y peux rien. Mais aimer les Moldus _volontairement_, c'est honteux.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à partir d'ici puisque tu nous méprises tellement ! s'exclama Hermione en lui jettent un torchon au visage, furieuse. Espèce de sale petit prétentieux !

-Quelqu'un crie ici ? fit la voix grave de Mr Granger.

Hermione et Drago tressaillirent en voyant ce dernier arriver.

-Vous vous disputez ? s'enquit Mr Granger.

-Non, répondit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

-Ah, très bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Il rejoignit sa femme qui lui demanda aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Mr Granger en se couchant à ses côtés. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi nerveuse que depuis que ce jeune homme est arrivé. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas son petit ami ?

-Oui, déclara Mrs Granger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Hermione me mentirait là-dessus. Après tout, elle nous avait bien parlé de ce Bulgare, ce Viktor, chez qui elle était il y a deux ans…

-Ah, pas très loquace, celui-là, non plus, fit remarquer Mr Granger avec un petit rire. Mais ce Drago me plaît bien, il a l'air d'avoir du caractère et je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut à Hermione, quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de l'affronter.

-C'est vrai… Mais, c'est bizarre… mais pour un soi-disant copain, j'ai l'impression qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps à crier l'un sur l'autre. En fait, ils ont presque l'air de se détester, fit remarquer Mrs Granger.

-Bah, les jeunes, bailla Mr Granger. Un jour, ils s'aiment, un autre, ils se détestent. Nous verrons bien…

Hermione, elle, était furieuse. C'était ainsi qu'il montrait sa gratitude ? Quel ingrat ! Elle se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour le tolérer ici, elle aurait encore mieux aimé Peeves pour lui jeter des choses au visage que Malefoy et ses répliques cinglantes. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas tout simplement de s'en aller ? Elle l'ignorait… Elle ne parvenait pas à en trouver la raison qui la poussait à ne pas le chasser de chez elle…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, tandis que Drago dormait encore profondément, bien au chaud dans son lit, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte avec une telle frénésie qu'il se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

-Aaaah ! grogna-t-il en massant son crâne en endolori.

-Allez, debout, jeune homme ! lança joyeusement Mr Granger en entrant.

-Quoi ? grommela Malefoy en se redressant.

-Hé, il est déjà dix heures ! fit remarquer ce dernier avec un petit sourire moqueur. Tu comptes hiberner jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-Chez moi, je dors jusqu'à l'heure qui me plaît, répondit Drago d'un air hautain.

-Eh bien, répondit Mr Granger sans quitter son air amusé, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici, Mr Malefrat…

-Malefoy ! corrigea son dernier avec irritation.

-Le petit déjeuné est servi, si tu as faim, conclut Mr Granger en sortant.

Tandis qu'il s'en allait, Drago marmonna quelque chose comme « Crétin de Moldu » et entreprit de se lever de son lit. Mais il s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps et se retrouva la tête la première sur le sol, son pied en l'air en poussant un juron.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit devant lui deux chaussons en forme de lapin et Pattenrond qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Hermione, en peignoir, une tasse de café à la main qui le regardait d'un air plus que moqueur avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Salut, Malefoy. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi ! répliqua-t-il en se redressant d'un air irrité.

Sans cesser de ricaner, Hermione lui tourna le dos et lança :

-Tu crois que tu arriveras à descendre l'escalier sans tomber ?

-Va te coiffer ! rétorqua Drago avec humeur.

Hermione descendit et Drago claqua la porte pour s'habiller.

_« Tiens, c'est la première fois que je vois ses jambes… »_ pensa-t-il bêtement.

¤¤¤

Plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Mrs Granger demanda à Drago s'il aimait les tartes aux pommes.

-Ou-i… répondit prudemment ce dernier.

-Parfait, alors tu vas m'aider à en faire ! s'exclama joyeusement Mrs Granger. Je n'ai jamais été une très bonne cuisinière, mais je réussi particulièrement bien les tartes. Et puisque aujourd'hui je suis en congé, je vais en profiter…

-Vous… aider ? répéta Drago, l'air ahuri.

-Oui ! Hermione a toujours été catastrophique en cuisine, elle est comme son père. Alors voyons voir comment tu vas t'en sortir, j'adore cuisiner en compagnie de quelqu'un ! lança-t-elle, enjouée.

-Ah, ça non pas question… commença Drago d'une voix insolente. Je ne suis pas une tapette !

-Oh, mais quel macho ! Allez, épluche-moi ces pommes ! ordonna Mrs Granger en lui en mettant quelques unes dans les mains d'un geste vif. Voilà un couteau, et, euh… tu auras besoin de ça, aussi…

-Nan ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama Drago d'une voix suraiguë, gesticulant pour que Mrs Granger ne parvienne pas à lui enfiler le tablier.

-Voilà, tu es paré, jeune homme ! Allez, allons-y !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'éplucher vos pommes de Moldus pourries ! répliqua l'arrogant en jetant les pommes sur la table d'un air impertinent et impoli.

-Oh, quel bébé ! fit Mrs Granger en haussant un sourcil moqueur, lui rappelant Hermione. Pour la peine, tu casseras aussi les œufs.

-Non !

Mais Mrs Granger savait y faire et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Drago épluchait grossièrement les pommes vertes d'un air boudeur et exaspéré.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile, rit Mrs Granger.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bougonna-t-il en croquant dans une pomme.

-Hé, termine avant de manger ! le reprit-elle, l'air amusé.

Une fois que Drago eut terminé, l'air d'avoir tous les malheurs du monde sur lui, Mrs Granger apporta le plat dans lequel était la pâte à tarte.

-Voilà. Maintenant, met un peu de farine puis tu déposeras tes bouts de pommes.

Toujours grognant, Drago recouvrit le plat de farine en en renversant intentionnellement sur toute la table.

-Ça t'en fera plus à essuyer, fit remarquer Mrs Granger sans perdre son petit sourire.

-Je n'essuierai rien du tout !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, jeune homme !

Tant bien que mal, Drago parvint à finir sa tarte qui honnêtement, ressemblait plus à une raclette renversée qu'autre chose, et Mrs Granger la mit au four avant de lui donner un torchon.

-Bon, maintenant, tu nettoies tes bêtises, déclara-t-elle comme elle l'aurait fait à un gamin de cinq ans. Et ensuite, je reviendrais et nous servirons ta tarte pour le quatre heures.

-Pas question ! se rebella Drago. Et ne dites à personne que j'ai fait ça !

Mrs Granger sortie, Drago nettoya d'un geste agacé la table tout en grommelant des jurons incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il voulut sortir mais la curiosité le retint et il se dirigea vers le four pour regarder sa tarte cuire, un petit sourire fier naissant sur les lèvres.

-Mais on dirait que Malefoy a cuisiné ! Je rêve ! lança une voix aigue et moqueuse.

Drago fit immédiatement volte-face et se rebiffa.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Granger ! Ta mère est pire que la grosse Weasley, c'est une tortionnaire moldue !

-Et apparemment, elle a réussi à te faire faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts, ricana-t-elle. Elle est à quoi cette tarte ? Aux pommes ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour regarder.

-Ne regarde pas ! protesta Drago en se plaçant devant le four.

-Ah, je vois, tu es pudique, rit Hermione en s'en allant. Bon… Ah, au fait, le tablier rose te va à ravir, pouffa-t-elle.

Vexé, Drago saisit le pack de farine sur la table et sans prévenir, en aspergea Hermione qui se retrouva blanche et poudreuse en une seconde.

- Imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux pour en extraire la farine. Tu vas voir !

- Voir quoi, Granger ? Tu vas me montrer ton super lancé ? ricana Drago. Je t'ai déjà vue jouer au Quidditch avec Potter. Je ne crains rien, tu ne parviendrais même pas à viser le gros Hagrid s'il était à un mètre de toi.

PATCH ! Hermione, vive comme l'éclair, avait saisit une poignée de farine et en avait jeté le contenu pile sur la face de Drago, le faisant clouer son bec par la même occasion.

- P… peuh ! fit-il en crachant la farine qu'elle lui avait lancé dans la bouche. Ah, tu veux jouer à ça, Granger ? Tu es morte !

- Oh, j'ai peur ! ironisa celle-ci en s'armant d'une nouvelle poignée de farine.

Et une bataille sans pitié commença, de la farine fusant de toute part. Hermione s'était réfugiée derrière le frigo pour lancer ses munitions et Drago, lui, avait sa tranche juste derrière le lave-vaisselle (qui lui avait craché dessus le matin même lorsqu'il avait cru que c'était une sorte de baignoire Moldue)

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Malefoy !

-Attends un peu, la chevelue !

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama une voix stridente.

Drago et Hermione se figèrent immédiatement et Mrs Granger entra dans la cuisine qui à présent était presque entièrement blanche.

-Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais regardez-moi ça ! Regardez-vous ! Vous avez quel âge, tous les deux ?

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, légèrement honteux.

-Vous n'irez pas vous laver tant que la cuisine ne sera pas impeccable ! déclara Mrs Granger. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent et commencèrent à nettoyer le sol de toute la farine qu'ils avaient lancé sous le regard sévère de Mrs Granger qui, lorsqu'elle partit, abordait tout de même un étrange petit sourire espiègle.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Hermione et Drago eurent tout rangé et nettoyé – surtout Hermione car Drago se sentait trop digne pour ranger une maison Moldue –Mrs Granger leur annonça que la tarte de Drago était prête à être mangée.

- Et voilà ! déclara-t-elle en la posant sur la table.

- Judith t'a forcé à cuisiner ? rit Mr Granger.

- Il a été très bien, assura Mrs Granger avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux y goûter sans être empoisonnée ? s'enquit Hermione, l'air taquine.

- Hermione, la reprit Mrs Granger d'un air de reproche. Ne sois pas si dure, c'est sa première tarte !

- Et la dernière, ajouta Drago l'air grincheux.

Mais au final, tout le monde apprécia sa tarte, même avec ses grossiers morceaux de pomme et ses bouts de peau restants.

-Bonne nuit, Malefoy, lui dit Hermione le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Tâche de ne pas tomber de ton lit, demain matin !

-Mauvaise nuit, Granger, tâche de te coiffer de temps en temps, répliqua-t-il.

En se mettant au lit, Drago ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher d'esquisser une ébauche de sourire. Une toute petite ébauche…

_« Finalement, les Moldus ne sont pas si repoussants que ça… même s'ils restent des Moldus »_ songea-t-il en s'endormant.


	5. Complications

_A/N : Coucou les gens ! Alors, pas encore trop dégoûté de ma fic ? lol_

_Alors tout d'abord, parlons du moment des coucous et mercis : comme je suis happy avec toutes mes reviews (14 reviews pour ce chap ! j'en ai jamais eu autant je crois, merci !) qui en plus sont longues pour la plupart (et j'adore ça hihi) je vais vous faire à tout un tit bijour individuel qui se trouvent à la fin du chap. A ce propos, dorénavant les remerciements aux revieweurs se trouveront à la fin des chapitres car j'ai l'intention de les faire plus long et au début, ça encombre un peu la page lol, à la fin ce sera plus tranquille o.O_

_J'espère que ma suite sera digne de vos attentes :) _

_Pendant que j'y suis, je fais de la pub pour ma nouvelle fic **« Interviews »** où chaque chapitre est consacré à l'interview d'un personnage. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous aimez rire des persos HP ;)_

_Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie… Bonne lecture !_

¤¤¤

* * *

**5**

**Complications**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Drago parvint à améliorer légèrement son comportement et à être plus poli ce qui enchantait Mrs Granger. Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi ronchon, au moins, il avait appris à contrôler ses humeurs.

-Le voilà dressé, avait déclaré en riant Mrs Granger à Hermione. N'est-il pas plus agréable comme ça ?

-Ça m'est égal, avait-elle répondu d'un air indifférent. Dans quelques jours, il s'en va.

-Oh, déjà ! Dommage, il était amusant, ce drôle de garçon.

-C'est ça, dommage…

Hermione se demandait réellement comment elle allait lui demander de partir. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas rester ici éternellement. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur était prévu pour dans moins de deux semaines et Harry et Ron reviendraient… Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il avait vécu chez elle ces quelques jours…

¤¤¤

-Hé, Granger, dit Drago un matin en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper. Tu…

BAM ! La porte lui claqua violemment au nez, l'éjectant de l'autre côté.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclama-t-il, furieux, en se frottant les trempes.

-Tu apprendras à frapper pendant que quelqu'un se change ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

-Ah, oui, heureusement que je ne suis pas entré dans ce cas… La vue d'un corps Moldu m'aurait rendu aveugle, ricana-t-il.

-Dégage, Malefoy.

_« De quel droit ose-t-il ? » _songea-t-elle, furieuse.

Ce dernier tourna les talons, un petit sourire malin sur le visage.

_« Hum, hum, j'ai quand même vu quelque chose, Granger… »_

¤¤¤

L'après-midi même, tandis que tout le monde déjeunait, excepté Drago qui, taquiné par Mrs Granger, avait décidé de bouder et de se passer de repas, enfermé dans sa chambre, un hibou passa comme une flèche par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour se poser sur une étagère.

-C'est Hedwige ! s'exclama Hermione avec joie.

-Décidemment, je ne comprendrais jamais ce système de hiboux voyageurs, fit Mr Granger en secouant la tête.

-Il y a deux bouts de papiers accrochés sur ses deux côtés, fit remarquer Mrs Granger.

-C'est probablement Harry et Ron qui m'envoient de leurs nouvelles, fit Hermione en récupérant Hedwige. Ça faisait si longtemps ! Je peux monter dans ma chambre tout de suite, maman ?

-Oui, vas-y. Je débarrasserai à mon retour. Je dois filer au cabinet maintenant. Tu es prêt, John ?

-Oui, je t'attends dans la voiture, déclara-t-il en se levant.

-A ce soir, chérie, fit Mrs Granger en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

Hermione sourit en montant les escaliers, Hedwige dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que sa mère se montrait si maternelle avec elle. Et en plus, elle venait de recevoir une lettre de ses deux amis… Tout heureuse, elle s'assied sur son lit, posa Hedwige à côté d'elle et ouvrit la première lettre. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un grand sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de Harry.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Désolé pour la réponse tardive mais ce n'est pas évident d'écrire là où nous sommes, sans compter le fait que nous nous déplaçons tout le temps. Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà rentrée de vacances, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras cette lettre à ton retour. J'espère que tout va bien chez toi et que les Mangemorts ne se sont pas trop manifestés. Selon Mrs Weasley, ils sont plutôt calmes en ce moment mais je voulais tout de même m'assurer que tout allait bien de ton côté… »_

_« S'il savait… »_ songea Hermione en poursuivant sa lecture.

_« … En ce qui concerne nos recherches des Horcruxes à Ron et moi, j'avoue que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Nous avons couru des semaines après ce que nous soupçonnions en être un et qui s'est finalement avéré être une fausse piste. Nous sommes toujours au Nord, je ne peux pas te dire où exactement au cas ou ce message serait intercepté et tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Nous continuerons les recherches jusqu'au mariage de Fleur et Bill où nous rentrerons. Ce sera bien de revoir tout le monde. Peut-être qu'après, tu pourras nous accompagner, Ron et moi ? Ce serait vraiment bien, on s'ennuie de toi et on pourrait sûrement avancer plus vite si tu étais avec nous. Sinon, rien de nouveau de ton côté ? Mrs Weasley envoie des hiboux à Ron tous les jours et où que nous soyons, ils arrivent à chaque fois, si tu voyais sa tête, le pauvre ! Enfin, tu connais Mrs Weasley… Elle et Ginny te passent le bonjour, au fait. Tu tiens bien l'adresse du lieu où se déroulera le mariage de Fleur et Bill ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, envoie un hibou aux Weasley, ils te la feront parvenir en hibou privé en message codé._

_A bientôt Hermione, j'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Harry._

_PS : Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau d'anniversaire et les biscuits, même si Ron a presque tout dévoré. »_

Un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Hermione replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea précieusement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Enfin de leurs nouvelles, elle s'était tellement inquiétée. Au moins, même si leur quête n'avançait pas vraiment, ils allaient bien, elle était soulagée. Elle avait vraiment hâte de les revoir tous les deux, ils lui manquaient tant… Elle se souvenait bien du lieu secret où devait se dérouler le mariage, Mrs Weasley n'aurait donc pas besoin de lui renvoyer l'adresse.

Tandis qu'elle songeait toujours à sa lettre, sa porte s'ouvrit sur un visage pâle et un regard exaspéré.

-Hé, Granger, ta mère a fini de laver ma robe de sorcier ? fit une voix traînante. J'en ai marre de supporter ce stupide accoutrement Moldu, c'est ridicule !

-Une chemise n'a rien de stupide, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? grogna-t-il en montrant du doigt le jean qu'il portait. C'est complètement inconfortable, c'est moche, la matière est bizarre et j'ai froid dedans !

-Arrête de geindre pour une fois, tu es fatiguant, soupira la jeune fille.

-C'est laid.

-Comme tout, sur toi, ironisa-t-elle.

-Hilarant, Granger mais change de registre, s'il te plaît. Le sarcasme me sied mieux au teint.

Il entra complètement sans quitter son petit air arrogant qui exaspérait tant Hermione.

-Tiens, ce ne serait pas l'affreuse chouette de Saint-Potter ? lança-t-il en remarquant Hedwige.

Sans aucune gêne, il saisit la seconde lettre qu'Hedwige tenait toujours accrochée à elle et qu'Hermione avait presque oubliée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…

-Lâche ça, Malefoy ! ordonna Hermione tandis que Drago commençait à déplier la lettre. Ne m'oblige pas à faire appel à la magie, je suis majeure et en ai parfaitement le droit !

-Tout comme moi, Granger… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, ton copain Potter ? Que tu lui rappelle comment changer sa couche ? ricana-t-il en commençant à lire.

-Malefoy, je te préviens…

-Oh, mais ce n'est même pas Potter, c'est Weasmoche ! J'ignorais qu'il savait écrire, celui-là.

Hermione se mit à sautiller pour reprendre sa lettre mais Drago était plus grand qu'elle et il commença à la lire en la tenant bien haut pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas la récupérer.

-Chère Granger, commença Drago en ricanant. Je t'annonce mon prochain mariage avec mon hibou qui me ressemble tellement et…

-Arrête ! s'écria Hermione en le poussant pour qu'il lâche sa lettre.

Drago, tenant Hermione à l'écart de son bras gauche, parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes qui recouvraient le petit bout de parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, folle de rage devant son culot, lui administre une violente gifle qui fit faire à sa tête 180 degrés.

-Comment oses-tu? commença-t-elle, le menton tremblant, ses yeux humides lançant des éclairs. Comment oses-tu lire mon courrier et violer mon intimité alors que j'ai eu la gentillesse de t'accepter chez moi et de t'aider avec les risques que cela encourait ? s'exclama-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Comment peux-tu, Malefoy ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune considération pour personne, tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu n'es qu'un égoïste et un être totalement dépourvu de sensibilité !

Drago, la joue écarlate, ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Mais bizarrement, il semblait plus ébranlé par les quelques lignes qu'il venait de lire que par les paroles blessantes qu'Hermione était en train de lui faire subir.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accepter chez moi ! poursuivit-elle, manifestement très en colère. J'ai fait des efforts, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être gentil, dans le fond, mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu es abject, sans aucun respect pour personne et tu resteras à jamais ainsi ! conclut-elle en lui tournant le dos. Sors de ma chambre immédiatement !

A sa grande surprise, Drago se contenta de baisser la tête et d'obéir sans un mot. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et commença à pleurer doucement. Ce type n'avait décidemment aucune sensibilité et ne respectait rien ni personne ! Et probablement rien d'autre ne l'intéressait à part sa petite personne ! Elle avait été bien naïve d'y croire…

De son côté, Drago, assis sur son propre lit dans la chambre d'amis ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, son visage exprimant une étrange expression, comme si il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, comme si pour une fois, il se remettait en question…

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, silencieux et immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, très lentement avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

_« Je ne peux pas rester ici »_ se dit-il. _« Je suis en train de… »_

Mais il interrompit sa propre pensée en secouant vivement la tête. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers la penderie pour en extraire lentement ses vêtements, un par un…

¤¤¤

Hermione de son côté, un peu calmée et ayant repris son sang-froid, décida de lire la lettre de Ron. Cela lui remonterai un peu le moral, après sa dispute avec ce butor de Malefoy.

_« Salut, Hermione._

_Comme tu le sais, écrire, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais cette fois, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer un petit mot aussi et ce, sans que Harry me le demande, tu as vu ! Maman et Ginny t'envoient leurs amitiés et sont heureuses que tu viennes au mariage. Sinon, que te dire d'autre ? Harry t'a déjà tout raconté sur les nouveautés pour nous. Bref, ici c'est moche, déprimant, et j'ai bien hâte de rentrer. Les bons petits plats cuisinés maison me manquent. Le buffet du mariage sera une douce récompense de toutes ces semaines de recherche… »_

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione encore humidifié par les larmes. C'était bien de Ron, ça !

_« … Pendant que j'y suis, les biscuits étaient délicieux ! Tu ne les as pas faits toute seule, avoue ! Bon, ben, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre. J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Bon, alors on se voit bientôt au mariage !_

_Tu me manques._

_Ron. »_

La dernière phrase de la lettre la laissa quelque peu perplexe et la déconcerta. Ron venait de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait… Elle manquait à Ron… C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose d'aussi gentil, d'aussi personnel… C'était une sorte de déclaration timide, un euphémisme, une manière de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, elle en était sûre… Et il y a encore quelques semaines, en lisant cette phrase, elle aurait sauté de joie, folle de bonheur de constater qu'elle manquait à Ron et qu'il le lui disait, mais… là, bizarrement, son cœur ne ressentait pas grande émotion, seulement de la surprise et du plaisir, mais ce n'était pas le bonheur qu'elle attendait, alors que pourtant, elle avait plusieurs fois imaginé une déclaration comme celle-ci. C'était étrange, pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas plus excitée ? Pourquoi ces paroles n'avaient pas plus d'effet ? Car elle devait avouer que le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en lisant ces mots n'était pas supérieur à celui éprouvé lors du _« J'ai hâte de te revoir_ » de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi ces mots de Ron, qu'elle avait tant espérés depuis toutes ces années la laissaient-ils de marbre ? Pourquoi ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua en un son sec.

Sursautant, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea lentement vers le couloir. Cela ne pouvait pas être ses parents ; ils étaient déjà partis, ni Pattenrond puisqu'il dormait paisiblement au pied de son lit, et un courant d'air l'aurait fortement étonnée car ses parents prenaient toujours le soin de bien fermer la porte avant de partir.

En regardant en bas, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Malefoy ? appela-t-elle, déconcertée.

Pas de réponse. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'amis et ouvrit sans frapper. La, elle fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle découvrit. Plus rien. C'était comme si Malefoy n'avait jamais occupé cette pièce. Ses draps et couvertures vert sombre avaient été retirés et remplacés par les couvertures blanches et bleues habituelles. Le lit était parfaitement fait, la penderie ouverte et totalement vide et le sac de Malefoy avait disparu.

Avalant lentement sa salive, Hermione devina que la porte qui venait de claquer n'était nul autre que Malefoy qui s'en allait.

Drago Malefoy avait quitté sa maison. Il était parti.

* * *

**Rubrique coucous et mercis :**

_**Zazo** : Oui mdr moi aussi j'imaginais bien notre cher Dray cookinant avec un tit tablier (si les persos de fics ont une vie, il doit me haïr là lol) Merci ma pupuce !_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_: Ah ben je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire miss (bah oui toi tu m'as fait pleuré, à charge de revanche héhé) Et vi c'est ma fic, pas une traduc ;) j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite !_

**_lily08_**_ : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ;) j'espère que tu as aimé la suite alors !_

**_Poupoux_**_ : LOL hé oui quand la nature macho prend le dessus… surtout quand c'est Dray ! lol ! Merci ;p_

_**EMI** : Oui moi aussi j'adore Mrs Granger, j'aime bien l'imaginer comme ça :D Et notre cher Drago n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, fais-moi confiance ;)_

**_Valalyeste_**_ : Héhé, yep c'est ce qui s'appelle le GIRL POWER ! Yeaaaahh ! Merci du compliment ;) j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite !_

_**ze1telotte** : Ah mon enfance me manque aussi… Mais si un Drago Malefoy faisait irruption chez moi, je ne me gênerai pas avec la farine lol !_

**_sam malefoy_**_: Eh ben, je me sens honorée dans ce cas, merci beaucoup :D J'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic aussi ! (je crois que je t'ai mis une tite review, ne ?) ;)_

_**Gedauphin** : Ah savoir que je réussi à faire rire c'est un plaisir, vraiment ! (je dois décidemment être plus rigolote à l'écrit qu'à l'oral mdr !) Merci !_

**_Love-pingo_**_ : Yep, alors comment as-tu trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? ;)_

_**Jane** : Ah vi tu as aimé ? J'ai adoré l'écrire ;)_

**_Moony's wife_**_ : Ah je suis contente, respecter le caractère de Drago dans une atmosphère Moldue c'est un peu difficile de faire ça sans qu'il devienne fou ou violent lol (mais il a trouvé plus fort que lui NIARK NIARK !)_

_**lili** : Moi je fais des trucs originaux ? Eh bé je suis contente alors c'est justement ce que je cherchais :D Ah là là décidemment la bataille de farine a plu lol, je te promets d'autres surprises du même genre ;)_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Wow c'est vrai ça ? Eh ben ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je vais faire de mon possible pour continuer à te faire rire autant, j'ai une grande responsabilité maintenant ! Et sinon ouais Dragounet à trouvé plus fort que lui… et des Moldus en plus ! héhé…_


	6. Un Sorcier dans la Ville

_A/N : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (euh ah nan c'est la Team Rocket ça…) Tout d'abord, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews : 26, wow, vraiment merci you rock :D Vous êtes contents ? A cause de vous, maintenant je suis complètement accro aux reviews ! lol ! Bon, vous lisez ma fic et moi je lis vos reviews c'est un bon deal non :p_

_Sinon, comment vous allez ? Moi ça va mais bon après tout on s'en fout lol ! Tenez les fans de Jason Isaacs (notre cher Lucius Malefoy dans les films :p) je viens de revoir pour la 364879834ème fois le film « Peter Pan » de 2004 et il est tellement subliiiiiime en Capitaine Crochet, surtout avec ses bouclettes brunes, hmm… Miam miam ! Et là je suis toute émotionnée par la fin quand Wendy embrasse Peter pour le sauver… émouvant non :) Bon ok j'arrête mes bêtises mdr !_

_Bon ! Alors où en étions-nous ? Ah vi, la fuite de Drago-baka ! Hum, donc pour la suite des aventures de notre petit camarade vert et argenté, je vous laisse simplement découvrir la suite ! Allez, installez-vous bien tranquillement et bonne lecture ! (que je suis polie aujourd'hui !)_

_Drago : Ouais ça change, ingrate !_

_Mely : Tu peux parler espèce d'incrusteur ! Mais je retiens… je vais me venger dans cette suite, tu vas voir…_

_Drago : Pff, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes vieilles idées à 2 francs ?_

_Mely : Oui, en effet ! Allez ma ptite blondasse admire donc ton arrivée dans le Royaume de tes amis Moldus, héhé… _

* * *

¤¤¤

**6**

**Un Sorcier dans la ville**

En réalisant que Drago était parti, Hermione se sentit étrange, emplie d'un sentiment plus que troublant. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis des jours, elle désirait vivement qu'il s'en aille et le fait qu'il soit parti de son plein gré devrait la rendre heureuse car elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de la manière dont elle lui annoncerait qu'il devait partir, néanmoins… elle se sentait bizarre, elle n'était ni contente, ni soulagée. Mais pourquoi ?

Pattenrond qui miaulait à ses pieds la tira de sa pensée.

-Oui, Pattenrond, il est parti… murmura-t-elle en prenant le chat dans ses bras. C'était ce que nous voulions…

Mais était-ce bien vrai ? Etait-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle commençait sérieusement à en douter. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ?

_« Je suis trop gentille, c'est tout »_ songea-t-elle avec force. _« Mais tant mieux que cet idiot soit parti, je n'aurai pas de problèmes, ainsi. »_

Bien décidée à ne plus penser à Drago, Hermione descendit dans le salon avec un chocolat chaud et un livre de Fortuna Vandross, une romancière sorcière très connue pour se changer les idées.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé, calée contre un oreiller, sirotant son chocolat, son livre à la main, elle reprit sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée. Mais bien que le livre soit passionnant, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et ses pensées revenaient toujours à Malefoy. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avait-il l'intention de rentrer chez lui et de redevenir Mangemort ?

_« Mais voilà pourquoi je pense tellement à lui : j'ai peur qu'à cause de son départ il ne redevienne partisan de Voldemort ! »_ se dit-elle, soulagée de constater que le fait qu'elle pense tellement à lui avait une raison.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tentatives de concentration sur son livre, la jeune fille abandonna et laissa échapper un long soupir.

_« Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça… D'accord, c'est un crétin, mais s'il retombait là-dedans, je m'en voudrais vraiment de ne pas l'avoir aidé… »_

Sa nature généreuse prenant le dessus, Hermione se leva vivement, faisant même tomber Pattenrond sur ses genoux, saisit sa baguette, enfila une veste légère, mit ses chaussures et sortit de la maison.

_« Il faut au moins que je lui parle »_ décida-t-elle. _« Je vais essayer de le localiser avec le sort que nous a apprit le Professeur Flitwick il y a deux ans… »_

¤¤¤

Drago, de son côté, errait dans les rues de la ville, fatigué et furieux contre lui-même. Non seulement, dans cette ville où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, il avait réussi à se perdre, mais en plus, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir gardé ces vêtements Moldus prêtés par Mrs Granger car à présent, tous les passants se retournaient sur lui et dévisageaient d'un air curieux sa robe de sorcier noire et verte en lançant des mots comme « énergumène », « fou furieux », etc…

-Imbéciles de Moldus ! pesta-t-il tout haut, agacé au plus haut point. Bon… Je vais retourner à ce croisement, là-bas et tenter un autre chemin…

Privé de son balai et de tout autre objet magique mis à part sa baguette, il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à retrouver son chemin pour sortir, il ne connaissait aucun sort qui puisse l'aider et il ne savait pas encore transplaner correctement.

Désespéré, il tourna en rond et essaya plusieurs rues, en vain, de plus en plus lassé et irrité, priant de rencontrer une boutique de sorciers, le Magicobus ou n'importe quoi qui soit susceptible de l'aider.

-Maman, regarde ! Le garçon là, il porte des habits bizarres !

-Chut, ma chérie, ce n'est pas bien de montrer les gens du doigt…

Drago se retourna avec humeur vers la petite fille d'environ cinq ans qui venait de se moquer de lui et lui lança un regard furieux. Cette dernière, tout sourire, habillée en uniforme scolaire, très chic avec ses nattes blondes et ses chaussures vernies tenait la main de sa mère sans cesser de le dévisager d'un air moqueur.

-Dis, pourquoi tu portes une robe ? lui demanda la fillette en montrant du doigt sa tenue. C'est pour les filles !

-Je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu es habillée comme une vieille et pourquoi deux énormes queues de rat te sortent du crâne ? répliqua Drago d'un air féroce.

La fillette, choquée par son agressivité se mit à pleurer. Drago n'en parut pas le moins du monde désolé.

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! lui dit sévèrement la mère en le fusillant du regard tout en consolant sa fille. Ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille, il faut apprendre à vous contrôler, jeune homme !

-Mais je… commença Drago d'un air furieux.

-Et vous habiller convenablement par la même occasion, conclut-elle en s'en allant. Ce n'est pas encore Halloween.

Furieux, Drago donna un coup de pied violent dans une pierre qu'il envoya en direction de la femme et de sa fille.

-Idiotes de Moldus ! pesta-t-il. Quels crétins, non mais quels CRETINS ces Moldus ! Vivement que je sorte de cet endroit rempli de sales _Moldus_ !

Il continua à marcher plusieurs minutes sans savoir où il allait lorsque, sans regardait où il marchait, il trébucha sur une pierre et tomba par terre la tête la première. Un petit garçon qui passait par là se moqua de lui et lorsque Drago, furieux, voulut lui courir après, il constata qu'il s'était écorché la moitié de la jambe gauche contre les pierres et saignait abondamment.

Fatigué et énervé, il s'assied sur la première marche d'escalier d'une maison et soupira lourdement.

-Jeune homme, ceci est une propriété privée, veuillez vous en aller, s'il vous plaît, lui dit le propriétaire de la maison en le voyant.

Grommelant et poussant quelques jurons, Drago se traîna alors jusqu'à un banc public sur lequel il se laissa tomber, épuisé d'avoir autant marché et sa jambe lui faisant mal. Les gens assis sur les bancs voisins le regardaient d'un air choqué et murmuraient entre eux sans se soucier de baisser le ton.

-Tu crois qu'il faut appeler la police, Anthony ? murmura une femme.

-Oh, non, rien d'important, si tu veux mon avis. Sûrement quelque dément inoffensif ou jeune délinquant, répondit le dénommé Anthony.

-Un tel accoutrement mériterait même l'internement à l'asile ! déclara une petite vieille.

-Les enfants, ne vous approchez pas de lui, ordonna la première femme ayant parlé, à ses enfants.

Piqué au vif, extrêmement vexé, Drago se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

-VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO, OU QUOI ? BANDE DE SALES MOLDUS !

Sur ces paroles, il ramassa une pierre qu'il leur lança de toutes ses forces. Les gens qui avaient murmuré sur lui eurent vite fait de déguerpir, effrayés par ce jeune forcené.

-Hum… Ça, ça venait du cœur, j'en suis sûre.

Sursautant, il leva les yeux vers un visage autoritaire, encadré d'épais cheveux châtains.

-Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, Malefoy.

-Granger ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu m'as suivi ?

-Ne rêve pas, Malefoy répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je t'ai retrouvé grâce à un sort. Disons que… je m'inquiétais.

A ces paroles, un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Drago.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

-Rien du tout. Seulement… je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de ça, tu… tu reviennes comme… avant, dit-elle finalement.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants de ses yeux pâles avant de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis parti…

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ta petite crise de bonne femme de cet après-midi que je suis parti, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Il continua à la regarder, l'air étrange, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle.

-Peu importe, soupira-t-il en se levant. Bon, ton petit voyage jusqu'à moi me touche beaucoup, Granger, tu ne peux pas savoir… fit-il d'un ton ironique. Mais il faut que j'y aille. Allez, à un de ces jours…

-Attend ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago cessa d'avancer mais ne se retourna pas.

-Quoi ?

-Où vas-tu aller ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Laisse-moi t'indiquer comment sortir de la ville au moins, tu vas encore te perdre…

Drago se retourna alors lentement et ricana sans joie.

-Tu es bien gentille, Granger, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Tu m'as pourtant demandé de t'aider ! répliqua-t-elle.

-C'est fini. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione soupira, avant de baisser les yeux pour découvrir la jambe de Drago en sang.

-Oh… Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Ah, euh… Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, prétendit-il en cachant sa jambe.

-Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui souffrait tellement la fois où un Hyppogriffe l'avait légèrement égratigné, lui rappela Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

-Bon, retourne à ta petite vie de Moldue tranquille, Granger et laisse-moi maintenant, répondit-il, agacé.

-Mais tu as vu comme tu saignes ! Il faut soigner ça où ça va s'infecter ! lança Hermione en se rapprochant pour mieux voir.

-Pas la peine, grogna-t-il.

-Pas question que tu restes comme ça ! déclara Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à la suivre.

Drago tressaillit à ce contact et tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle le regardait d'un air sévère et autoritaire. Elle lui rappela presque son propre père à cet instant-ci…

-Viens à la maison au moins le temps que je t'arrange ça, dit-elle.

Il la regarda quelques instants, regarda sa jambe, puis finalement soupira :

-D'accord…

Et les deux anciens ennemis marchèrent pour la première fois côte à côte sans insultes, ricanements ou mots blessant, simplement silencieux, jusqu'à la maison des Granger.

¤¤¤

Une fois arrivés, Drago retira sa robe de sorcier tâchée de sang pour se retrouver en simple pantalon et t-shirt. Hermione le fit silencieusement asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Sans mot dire, il la regarda s'agenouiller devant le meuble de la salle de bain pour en extraire quelques flacons.

-Euh, c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il, l'air méfiant. Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ta baguette ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas madame Pomfresh, je n'ai aucun diplôme d'infirmière ou de Guérisseuse ! déclara Hermione d'un ton toujours aussi dominateur. Tu n'as pas le choix, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que ça s'infecte, je vais devoir te soigner à la moldue.

-C'est bon, alors je suis condamné, dit-il d'un air moqueur tandis qu'Hermione imbibait un bout de coton d'alcool.

Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et prit place sur le sol à ses côtés.

-Retire ton pantalon, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Drago, stupéfait.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé.

-Comment veux-tu que je te soigne, sinon ? Je ne peux pas le faire au travers.

-Ah… ouais, marmonna Drago. Mais euh… Je préfère le soulever, plutôt que de l'enlever, si tu permets, Granger…

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon, la vue de ton caleçon m'aurait rendue aveugle, se moqua Hermione, reprenant l'expression de Drago.

Riant doucement, Hermione souleva délicatement le bas du pantalon de Drago pour découvrir des jambes pâles aux épais poils blonds et aux mollets musclés. L'air impassible, elle frotta doucement le coton sur sa plaît à vif au niveau du genou ce qui lui valu un coup de pied dans le bras.

-Malefoy ! tonna-t-elle.

-Désolé, les réflexes.

Elle continua et appuya plus vigoureusement le coton sur la blessure.

-Aaah ! Ça fait mal ! s'exclama-t-il, la bouche tordue de douleur.

-Ne fait pas le bébé, ça pique à peine, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces remèdes moldus qui font mal au lieu de soigner ? grogna-t-il en gigotant.

-C'est à cause de l'alcool, je dois désinfecter la plaie, lui expliqua Hermione. Allez, arrête de bouger, c'est presque fini.

-J'espère !

Après l'avoir vu se tortiller dans tous les sens sous la douleur, Drago se calma lorsque Hermione eut fini de nettoyer la blessure.

Tandis qu'elle commençait à enrouler un bandage autour de sa jambe d'un geste doux et machinal, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard vers les muscles fermes des cuisses du jeune homme se tendant au-dessus d'elle.

_« A quoi tu penses, ma pauvre Hermione ? »_ se gronda-t-elle mentalement en concentrant son regard sur ce qu'elle faisait.

-Hé… Granger ?

-Oui ? répondit-elle en pâlissant.

-Désolé d'avoir lu ta lettre… marmonna Drago d'une voix morose. Ce n'était pas sympa…

-Contente que tu le reconnaisses.

Lorsque la jambe de Drago eut fini d'être pansée, ce dernier se leva et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Voilà. Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? sourit alors cette dernière d'un air triomphant.

-Hum… si. Je suppose que je dois, hum… te remercier, marmonna Drago de sa voix traînante en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je comprendrais très bien que tu en sois incapable, ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy, répondit Hermione d'un air espiègle.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, au moment de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta et déclara doucement :

-Au fait, la chambre d'amis n'a pas changé de place… si ça t'intéresse…

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit. Drago resta quelques instants sans rien dire, à réfléchir. Elle l'avait aidé… Sans rien attendre en retour, sans rien demander, elle l'avait aidé, tout simplement…

_« Mais que faire ? »_ songea-t-il. _« Dois-je rester au risque de… de… »_

Il se leva à son tour et suivit Hermione qui à présent était entrée dans sa chambre. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, attendant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-M… merci, Granger, finit-il par dire d'une voix lente.

* * *

**Rubrique des coucous :**

**_Zazo_**_ : Eh oui un petit rapia comme ça, ça revient toujours MDR ! Contente que tu as aimé ;) bisous puce !_

_**rony-hermy** : Merci beaucoup miss :D surtout que je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce couple :) Bon allez je me fixe un objectif : te faire aimer Dray ! Allez on va remplacer le roux par le blond d'accord ? Bah quoi j'peux toujours essayer non ?_

**_Love-pingo_**_ : Bah hélas si : il s'est égratigné le pauvre chou… Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut se promener tout seul et qu'on n'a pas le sens de l'orientation ! Bien fait héhé ! Heureusement que Mione est là pour réparer ses bêtises_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment :D Bisous !_

**_lisou52_**_ : C'est très gentil :D j'espère que la suite t'a plu alors_

**_ze1telotte_**_ : C'est vrai hein qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans notre Dray chéri quand même :p_

_**EMI** : MDR avec tous ses défauts tu le fais alcoolique en plus ? lol poverino… Oui Hermione n'est pas très adroite, la pauvre… Merci de tes encouragements ;)_

**_Poupoux_**_ : Ooooh moi cruelle ? Nooooon (auréole sur la tête) Bon un peu sadique quand même je te l'accorde :p En espérant que la suite t'aie plu !_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Hé oui il est de retour :D enfin… pour le moment… héhéhé… _

**_draymione5_**_ : LOL désolée de m'être arrêtée en plein suspense mais bon je ne suis pas trop lente à uploader alors je suis pardonnée non :D_

**_nees_**_ : Ce qui a bouleversé Drago dans la lettre ? Hum… qu'en penses-tu toi :)_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_: LOL non t'inquiète miss tu ne m'as pas fait que pleurer tu me fait rire aussi d'ailleurs un des trucs que j'adore chez toi ce sont tes reviews elles sont trop rigolotes ! lol ! Merci :)_

**_annabanana-the cold_**_: (trop fun ton pseudo!) Merci beaucoup de ta review miss ! Je me suis dépêchée de poster la suite pour abréger tes souffrance, t'as vu comme je suis gentille? (oui ça m'arrive lol) :D_

_**sarasheppard** : Ouah, que de compliments ! C'est vraiment très gentil à toi, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :)_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : Mici ! Pour ta question, je te laisse le soin de le découvrir au fur et à mesure des suites ;) _

**_Roze Potter_**_ : Aah c'est vrai il t'a plu ce chapitre ? Oui, Hermione est en train de changer elle aussi héhé… Je me suis éclatée avec les lettres surtout celle de Ron ; Harry est toujours chiant dans ses lettres mdr_

_**buzame** : Héhé il faut lire entre les lignes, le petit Drago est un petit être sensible après tout ;)_

**_Valalyeste_**_ : MDR oui en effet la « pauvre ptite chose » a beaucoup d'imagination lol. Ron la belette, pas mal mdr je la retiens celle-là :D_

_**RalphLauren **: Oui après tout il ne peut pas y avoir que du mauvais en Drago (ouah je commence à parler comme Dumby lol) Par contre je ne pense pas écrire leur retour à l'école (si retour il y a) ou peut-être dans une séquelle si la fin s'y prête :p_

_**lili** : Aaah que serait donc la vie sans quelques petits Mangemorts :) mais il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres pour voir ça… Pour le truc de la chemise, c'est vrai, mais connais-tu la différence entre une chemise sorcière et MOLDUE ? lol Je pense que pour Draynichou ça doit être très important ;) enfin quoique pour lui quel que soit l'objet il le détestera si c'est Moldu lol, c'est Drago hein… lol Merci ;)_

_**sarasheppard** : Mais non ton idée n'était pas nulle du tout :) Tu as compris pourquoi il est parti ? Il n'était pas en colère contre Mione, il avait juste PEUR de quelque chose… reste à savoir quoi ? héhé… Pour le coup de la lettre j'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais j'imagine ici un Drago qui je pense est encore trop fier et ne voulant pas montrer son côté humain (ouais un macho quoi…) pour se plier à ça lol. En tous les cas, j'espère que la suite t'a plu :D_

**_Saracroche_**_ : Mici mici :D Oui, Drago est revenu… Mais va-t-il rester ? ;)_

**_maikie_**_ : Hey bonjour voisine Lorraine :D Hé ben c'est très gentil miss ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et que ça te fasse rire et je vais faire de mon mieux pour les suites à venir ;)_

_**Jane** : C'est gentil :D_

_**Moony's wife** : Lool merci merci ! Hé vi comment ne pas lui courir après:D J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite:)_

_**Somiday** : Oh merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant ;)_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Alert ou en Favories (ouais y en a, incroyable hein :D) ça me fait super plaisir ! Bizouilles tout plein !_


	7. Quelque chose qui hier n’existait pas

_A/N : Vous êtes au rendez-vous, c'est super :D Tout d'abord, spéciale dédicace à Domi qui en plus de son adorable review m'a envoyé 3 mails pour m'encourager à continuer ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit miss, ce n'est pas nécessaire de me relancer avec des reviews pour que je continue. Même si ça me fait énormément plaisir d'en recevoir, je ne fais pas partie de ces auteurs qui réclament un nombre minimum de reviews pour poster de nouveaux chapitres, et que je reçoive 2, 10 ou 40 reviews, peu importe, je continuerai de toute manière car j'adore ça ;)_

_Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, je suis ravie de vous présenter ce chapitre qui pour l'instant est mon préféré ! L'évolution de Drago en « être humain » est en bon cours :p J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Je vous laisse juger… ;) A propos je voulais aussi préciser le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura en tout pour ceux qui se posaient la question lol. Parce que je me suis enfin décidée à faire le plan de ma fic pour avoir plus de facilité à l'écrire et à ficeler les évènements entre eux et à l'heure actuelle, il y en a 13. A moins que je décide de remanier quelques trucs ou d'en rajouter, il y aura 13 chapitres ! Nous en sommes donc à un peu plus de la moitié (ouah vous avez vu quelle surdouée des maths je suis :D) Donc voilà, une bonne petite fic moyenne ! Pas trop courte (ce serait pas drôle sinon je pourrai pas m'amuser à ma guise ;)) et pas trop longue (faut savoir s'arrêter pour ne pas souler les lecteurs aussi lol) _

_Au fait, pour ce chap, j'insère une chanson, du même nom que le chapitre, qui me plaisait bien pour illustrer la relation Drago/Hermione ici. Cette chanson vient d'un de mes Disney's préférés, je vous laisse deviner lequel :D _

_Donc vala vala :p Je vous laisse lire now… Bisoux plein ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**7**

**Quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas**

Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait soigné, Drago semblait un peu changé. Il était moins cassant et sarcastique avec elle, sans être pour autant gentil, mais il y avait déjà un certain changement… Et quelques jours plus tard, grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione, sa plaie était guérie.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et samedi, Mrs Granger annonça quelque chose à Hermione et à Drago.

-Te rappelles-tu de Jack et Amanda Thompson, Hermione ? lui demanda sa mère. Nos vieux amis qui te gardaient parfois, quand tu étais petite.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Ce sont eux qui ont eu un bébé l'année dernière, non ?

-Exact, la petite Jessie. Elle fête ses un an demain et pour l'occasion, Jack et Amanda nous ont invités à l'anniversaire qui se déroulera sur leur plage personnelle.

-Oh, c'est bien ! se réjouit Hermione. Mais… que va-t-on faire… pour…

-Que va-t-on faire de moi, c'est ça ? devina Drago, d'un air vexé. Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi, je trouverai à faire, ce sera même mieux…

-Oh, mais tu penses ! s'exclama Mrs Granger d'un air enchanté. J'ai parlé de toi à nos amis, mon petit Drago et évidemment, tu es invité aussi !

Hermione arqua un sourcil surpris et sarcastique, se disant sans doute que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de sortir Malefoy qui ne savait décidemment pas de comporter, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son monde.

Drago, lui, écarquillait les yeux et regardait Mrs Granger la bouche entrouverte.

-Chez… des _Moldus_ ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air horrifié.

-Maman, intervint Hermione. Je pense qu'il peut très bien rester ici une journée. Après tout, il ne connaîtra personne là-baset…

Derrière elle, Drago hochait vigoureusement la tête sans perdre pour autant son air épouvanté à l'idée d'aller à une fête moldue.

-Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils seraient ravis, poursuivit Mrs Granger comme si elle ne les entendait pas. Alors c'est décidé mon petit Drago, tu viens avec nous samedi ! se réjouit-elle. John te prêtera des vêtements. Tu ne vas pas y aller en… toge… hésita-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-C'est une robe de sorcier ! répliqua Drago, vexé.

¤¤¤

Malgré ses protestations, Mrs Granger réussit à le faire venir avec eux et ce fut boudant et ronchonnant qu'il s'installa dans la Mercedes de Mr Granger le dimanche matin.

-C'est quoi, ce truc ? grogna-t-il.

-Ça s'appelle une voiture, Malefoy, lui apprit Hermione à côté de lui. C'est fait pour se _déplacer_.

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Granger. Ne pas savoir quelque chose sur la vie des Moldus n'est pas un manque de culture, bien au contraire !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione attacha sa ceinture avant de faire de même pour Drago.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ? s'exclama Drago, horrifié, en la voyant passer sa main autour de sa taille.

-Je t'attache, idiot, rétorqua Hermione en achevant de le faire. C'est pour éviter que ta petite face de cachet d'aspirine ne traverse le pare-brise, en cas d'accident…

-Ah oui, bien sûr parce que vous, les Moldus, vous avez des accidents ! Plus je reste ici, et plus je vous trouve ridicules, décidemment, décréta-t-il.

Mr et Mrs Granger entrèrent à leur tour dans la voiture qui démarra. Drago regardait autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, l'air tout aussi méprisant que méfiant, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec cet engin étrange.

-Pourquoi ça ne décolle pas ? s'enquit-il soudain.

-Ce n'est pas un avion, Drago, pouffa Mrs Granger.

-Ah, je vois ! Pff, ces inventions moldues sont vraiment des trucs préhistoriques…

Une fois arrivés sur l'autoroute, Drago se plaignit de la lenteur.

-L'invitation était bien pour dimanche prochain, hein ? Parce qu'à cette allure, il nous faudra une semaine rien que pour faire 10 miles ! ironisa-t-il.

-Un vrai bébé, celui-là, soupira Mrs Granger. Allez, courage, Drago. Tu veux un livre pour passer le temps ?

-Pff…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils entraient dans la ville de leurs amis et se mirent à rouler en direction de la plage. Drago ne bougonnait plus depuis un moment et Hermione comprit pourquoi ; il s'était endormi. A un virage, la tête de Drago pencha vers le côté pour atterrir sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact. Elle se dégagea lentement mais ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage, ses traits réguliers et ses cheveux fins…

Se reprenant brusquement, elle repoussa Drago de son côté au moment où son père annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Tout le monde sortit de la voiture et se joignit au reste des invités déjà arrivés. Le temps était beau et chaud même si quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel. Un auvent au-dessus de longues tables et un bar avait été implanté sur le sable. Quelques enfants jouaient au bord de la plage et se baignaient dans la mer.

-Judith ! John ! s'exclama alors une grande femme blonde en venant à leur rencontre.

Elle enlaça brièvement le couple avec lequel elle bavarda quelques instants puis se tourna vers Hermione.

-Comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, fit-elle remarquer en l'embrassant. Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille.

Drago dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose à cette phrase, uniquement pour agacer Hermione ce qui était devenu son passe-temps favori. La jeune femme blonde se tourna ensuite vers lui.

-Et tu dois être Dragon, le petit ami d'Hermione…

-_Copain_, rectifia Hermione d'une voix insistante.

-_Drago_, corrigea ce dernier d'un air irrité, songeant que les Moldus étaient même trop bêtes pour retenir un prénom.

-Enchantée, je suis Amanda, se présenta-t-elle.

-Hum, fut tout ce que trouva Drago à répondre.

-Il est timide, précisa Mrs Granger en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de Drago.

-C'est pas vrai ! répliqua ce dernier.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous et Amanda proposa à Mrs Granger de porter un peu Jessie tandis qu'Hermione saluait les autres invités.

-Tu sais que tu es toute belle, toi ? s'émerveilla Mrs Granger en embrassant ses petites mains potelées. Gouzi, gouzi !

Drago, qui observait la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

-Ma mère, dit-il d'un air suffisant, dit que ce n'est pas bien de bêtifier devant un bébé.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois si _sérieeeuux_ alors, le taquina Amanda en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras. Tu veux la porter un peu ?

-Hein ! s'exclama Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

La petite Jessie se mit à gazouiller et à rire en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

-Tiens… fit Amanda en lui tendant délicatement le bébé. Cale-la bien contre toi… Fais attention à sa tête…

-Hey ! Mais je n'en veux pas de ce truc ! s'exclama Drago, horrifié, mais il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de blesser le bébé qui était déjà dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas un « truc » mais une petite fille, dit Amanda en levant les yeux au ciel. Les hommes…

La fillette semblait ravie dans les bras de Drago qui la tenait un peu maladroitement et rougissait de plus en plus, ne sachant que faire de ce bébé dans ses bras. Jessie le regarda alors et rit avant d'attraper et de serrer l'index de Drago de sa petite main blanche et dodue.

Pris au dépourvu, Drago fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait par bonheur… il sourit…

Hermione, qui revenait, resta immobile en voyant cela. Drago qui portait ce bébé dans ses bras en souriant… Emue, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Cette scène était sans doute l'une des plus adorables qu'elle eut vue de sa vie.

-Tu es mignon, sourit-elle en s'approchant. Avec le bébé, bien sûr… se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter.

Sursautant et chassant immédiatement ce sourire béat de son visage, il tendit le bébé à Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

-Tiens, prend-le. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

Alors qu'il tendait délicatement la petite Jessie à Hermione, Jack, le père de la petite, les observa en riant et dit :

-Alors, ça vous donne envie d'en avoir un ?

-Sûrement pas ! répliqua alors Drago en retrouvant son air arrogant. Et encore moins avec _elle_ !

-C'est réciproque, le rassura Hermione en tendant gentiment le bébé à son père.

-Toute façon, c'est avec Weasgay que tu en auras un, hein ? Enfin, par un, je veux dire toute une portée… fit Drago d'un air sarcastique.

-Autant que toi avec Parkison, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

-Je n'aurai pas de gosses avec Pansy !

-C'est ce que je disais.

Et elle s'en retourna près de sa mère. Drago, déconcerté, la regarda s'en aller en silence. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourtant… il croyait qu'elle était amoureuse de ce crétin roux, et que c'était réciproque, comme le suggérait cette lettre idiote. Et si… elle ne l'aimait pas, elle, comme il l'avait toujours cru ?

¤¤¤

Le déjeuné se déroula très bien et dans la bonne humeur générale, même pour Drago auquel la délicieuse nourriture avait fait perdre son air ronchon.

Après mangé, ne désirant pas rester auprès de ces Moldus inconnus, il enleva ses chaussures et alla marcher le long de la plage.

_« Il faut que je me sorte toutes ces idées stupides de la tête »_ songeait-il tandis que l'écume venait frapper à ses pieds. _« Elle n'a toujours été que la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? » _

Tandis qu'il philosophait tout seul sur sa vision progressivement changeante d'Hermione, un jet d'eau glacé glissant dans son dos le fit bondir sur ses pieds.

-Alors, elle est bonne ? ricana Hermione derrière lui tandis qu'il enlevait son t-shirt trempé.

-D'accord, Granger, là, tu vas me le payer, la menaça-t-il en ricanant avant de commencer à la pourchasser.

Hermione s'enfuit en riant, cherchant à se semer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de l'eau venir l'asperger derrière elle.

-Reviens, Granger ! Et je t'épargnerai… peut-être !

Rusant, Hermione, à présent en short et débardeur, entra dans l'eau fraîche et éclata de rire en en arrosant Malefoy.

-Tu peux toujours me mouiller, maintenant ! rit-elle, toute fière sans cesser de l'éclabousser abondamment.

-Ah, mais je peux faire bien pire ! menaça-t-il alors en entrant à son tour dans la mer.

Et il plongea en disparaissant sous l'eau. Inquiète de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire, Hermione resta sur ses gardes en regardant autour d'elle jusqu'elle sente brusquement deux mains lui attraper les chevilles et l'enfoncer sous l'eau. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé par l'eau lorsqu'elle sentit Drago lui mettre une poignée de sable dans le débardeur.

Rejoignant la surface, Hermione lui donna une tape et un coup de pied.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Ça pique ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'extraire le sable de son t-shirt.

-Jolie coiffure, Granger. Avec ta tignasse afro mouillée, tu as dû perdre au moins dix centimètres, rit Drago en disparaissant à nouveau dans les profondeurs.

-Tu vas voir ! répliqua Hermione en plongeant à son tour.

Sous l'eau, elle le vit prêt à l'attaquer avec une nouvelle poignée de sable et en attrapa une à son tour, avant de se ruer sur lui pour le shampooiner avec. Drago se débattit et lui boucha le nez de toutes ses forces pour se venger. Elle entendit l'affreux ricaner sous l'eau et lui enfonça la tête dans le sable tandis qu'il cherchait à remonter. Drago attrapa alors Hermione par la taille pour lui faire subir le même sort et la jeune fille, se sentant transportée par le courant en arrière, eut comme réflexe de nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago pour rester à hauteur. Il ne bougea plus et elle se sentit rosir. Elle remonta vite à la surface imitée du jeune homme qui pointa un doigt sur elle.

-Tu as essayé de me noyer, Granger ? Attend un peu…

-Tu ne m'auras jamais, espèce de crevette ! rit Hermione en se sauvant.

-Tu crois ça, baleine chevelue ?

Mais malgré ses paroles, il ne trouvait pas du tout qu'elle ressemblait à une baleine. Au contraire, il la trouvait même très bien formée, svelte et mince… mignonne, malgré ses origines qu'il avait toujours méprisées. Et il pouvait d'ailleurs même en voir un peu trop, à travers son débardeur trempé…

Se mettant à courser Hermione de retour sur la plage, il lui lança du sable tandis qu'elle riait toujours et l'observait d'un air provocateur.

_Il y a quelque chose, dans son regard,_

_D'un peu fragile et de léger, comme un espoir…_

Se remettant à courir, elle se prit alors les pieds dans le sable et tomba, faisant rire Drago qui la rattrapa rapidement.

-Alors, Granger ? On a trop bu ?

Et il commença à la chatouiller férocement en souriant sadiquement tandis qu'elle pleurait de rire en essayant de se libérer.

_Toi, mon ami, aux yeux de soie,_

_Tu as souri, mais hier encore je ne savais pas…_

Pour la première fois, ils s'amusaient ensemble. Sans chamailleries, disputes ou insultes. Ils s'amusaient, tout simplement, comme deux gamins innocents…

-Malefoy… lâche-moi ! s'exclama Hermione, la voix entrecoupée par le fou rire.

-Pas question ! Tu vas me payer ce shampoing de sable, Granger ! riposta-t-il, hilare.

-Pourtant, tu en aurais bien besoin, parfois ! répliqua Hermione en riant.

-Ah oui ? Petite peste…

Hermione parvint à échapper à Drago en le narguant et retourna sous l'eau, se cachant derrière un rocher. Ce dernier la suivit du regard d'un air malin.

_Elle me regarde, je le sens bien,_

_Comme un oiseau sur moi elle a posé sa main._

-Granger ! Sors de là si tu l'oses ! la défia-t-il avant de retourner dans l'eau.

Il prit Hermione par surprise et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau. Elle lui pinça alors la cuisse pour se libérer et une bataille d'eau acharnée s'ensuivit.

_Je n'ose y croire, pourtant j'y crois,_

_Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là…_

Hermione, fermement accrochée au rocher, se mit à battre des pieds pour asperger Drago d'eau et fit boire la tasse à ce dernier se vengea en lui balançant une algue gluante sur la tête. Elle se jeta sur lui et s'amusa à le noyer avant de se sauver à la nage vers la plage.

_C'est le plus fou des romans,_

_Et toute cette histoire m'enchante, c'est vrai…_

-Tu perds ton short, Malefoy, rit Hermione lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Elle accéléra mais Drago courait plus vite qu'elle et bondit sur elle. Hermione, déséquilibrée, tomba et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Drago, l'immobilisant en dessous de lui la regarda d'un petit air satisfait tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire avant de se redresser pour l'avoir à son tour à sa merci sous elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée… et voilà que cela se produisait avec son ennemi juré…

_Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant,_

_Mais aux pages du temps, mon coeur s'éveille en secret…_

Ils arrêtèrent lentement de rire en se rendant compte de la proximité de leurs deux corps. Drago frémit en sentant contre son torse la poitrine ferme d'Hermione se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Le visage de la jeune fille était tout proche du sien… tellement proche… il ne l'avait jamais été autant… Il observa, les yeux à demi clos, les détails de son visage au-dessus du sien qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de remarquer. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point elle était jolie, sans une pile de livres dans ses bras et en train de donner des ordres…

-Je ne suis pas trop lourde, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

-Non, à ce niveau-là, je ne trouve aucune insulte réaliste pour toi, Granger… répondit le jeune homme, si près, qu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en même temps que celui de Drago contre le sien. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle ni bouger, ni parler, et à peine respirer ? Le regard plongé dans les yeux clairs de Drago, elle était incapable de faire un geste…

Hermione ne parvint pas à dire si son imagination lui joua des tours à cet instant-là où si c'était vrai, mais très lentement, elle sentit le visage de Drago monter vers le sien et sans réfléchir, elle se pencha très doucement vers lui, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre… lorsqu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux et frémit. Son regard venait de tomber sur le bras gauche de Drago, juste contre le sien… Drago sentit son tremblement et suivit son regard. En voyant qu'elle observait sa Marque des Ténèbres, il baissa légèrement son bras, grimaça et bredouilla, presque sur un ton d'excuse :

-Ce n'est pas très beau à voir…

-Pas vraiment, non… murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, ils se redressèrent lentement et se remirent sur pieds avant de rejoindre l'auvent d'un pas lent.

Toujours assis à table, l'air amusé, Mr et Mrs Granger avaient assisté à toute la scène avec un petit sourire et étaient tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de ce subit rapprochement.

-Qui l'aurait cru ? s'étonna Mr Granger en se tournant vers sa femme.

-C'est incongru ! répondit cette dernière sans quitter des yeux Drago et Hermione.

-Qui l'aurait su ?

-Ah oui, mais qui ?

-Qui pouvait croire que ces deux-là se seraient plu ? fit Mr Granger en se grattant la tête, ne comprenant plus rien.

-C'est insensé...

-Attendons voir ce que ça donnera, suggéra-t-il sagement.

-Il y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas ! insista sa femme sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant aller se sécher tous les deux.

Et en effet, en rentrant chez les Granger en fin d'après-midi, quelque chose avait changé entre eux deux. Leur regard l'un sur l'autre était différent, perdu quelque part entre la haine et l'amitié ou même l'amour si l'on était optimiste…

* * *

**Les coucous, les mercis :**

**_Love-pingo_**_ : Kikoo toi ! Plus long ? Tu parles des chapitres ou de la fic en elle-même ? lol en tout cas merci !_

**_Zazo_**_ : Merci ma puce ! T'as vu comme je m'éclate à torturer MALEFRAT :D Mdr !_

_**domi** : Je t'ai tout dit miss ;) encore une fois merci pour ta review et tes mails, t'es adorable :)_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Salut et mici toi ! ;)_

**_maikie_**_ : Hermione gentille tu trouves qu'elle est bizarre ? Hum… Oui c'est bien possible que ça cache quelque chose… héhé… Oui tu as vu Drago se civilise hihi il est pas plus chou comme ça :D_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Oh c'est super gentil miss :D J'espère que la suite te plait toujours alors ! MDR vi un beau happy-end pour Mione et Dray à la Disney avec des millions d'enfants MDR Enfin on n'en est pas encore là… pour l'instant je prends trop de plaisir à jouer avec leurs nerfs hihi !_

**_draymione5_**_ : Ouais t'as vu comme elle est sympa avec cet idiot lol. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !_

_**buzame** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review dans mon autre fic au fait :D Réponse à ta question très bientôt héhé_

_**Moony's wife** : Hello la femme de Mumus :D Bah oui Drago n'est qu'un piti être fragile après tout (j'exagère un peu je sais lol) En espérant que la suite t'ait plu ;)_

**_Roze Potter_**_ : LOL oui tout à fait ! Merci, bisous !_

_**Black007** : Coucou ! En fait ça me rassure que tu dises que ça se passe un peu lentement car j'avais justement peur – vu la haine qu'ils ont toujours eu l'un pour l'autre – que ça se passe trop vite entre eux ! En tout cas, ce chapitre doit avoir plu je pense puisqu'ils se sont enfin rapprochés :D Merci, bisous !_

_**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Hey saluuuut toi ! MDR Hermione qui se serait servi de ce prétexte pour draguer Drago ? (ouah ces 2 mots vont bien ensemble non ? 'Draguer' 'Drago' lol) hahaha trop fort lol je me fait rire toute seule moi hihi ! Bah pourquoi pas après tout ? Quoique là je pense plutôt que c'est Dray-Dray qui se tournait un peu des films, MDR ! Merci miss t_'_es choue :D_

**_lisou52_**_ : Hey, merci ;p j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! _

**_Somiday_**_ : LOL oui tes reviews me font plaisir ! XD Eh yep ça évolue t'as vu ça… sur la plage en p)lus… romantique, ne ? Dommage que la Mione ait tout cassé lol_

**_lamiss12_**_ : Que d'enthousiasme ! Ca me rend vraiment toute happy ça ! hihi ! ¤voilà sourire idiot pour toute la journée now !¤ S'embrasser pendant que les 2 zigolotos arrivent ? Hmm… eh bien ce que j'ai prévu devrait assez te plaira alors :D mais je ne révèlerai rien héhé… Bisous !_

_**Badab0um** : Excitante ma fic ? Hahaha j'adore merci ! hihihii ! Dans ce cas j'espère que la suite t'as fait le même effet sinon plus ;D Bisous miss ! _

* * *

_Voilà ! Maintenant que la fac va reprendre ¤imaginez un smiley tout déprimé qui se noie dans ses larmes boooouuuhh ¤ eh bien j'uploaderai désormais tous les vendredis à mon retour ! Vous avez vu comme je m'organise en ce moment ? héhé ¤proud¤ Donc à vendredi pour le chapitre 8 ! Gros bisous à vooouus ! _


	8. Revanche et Confidences

_A/N : Bijour tout le monde, ça va :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews d'encouragement qui me font toujours autant plaisir, même si 2 ou 3 réactions au fait que j'ai fait de ce chapitre un peu une Song-Fic m'aient étonnée… je constate que certains ne prennent même pas la peine de lire mes Notes avant de commencer… snif !_

_Bon alors j'aimerais que pour une fois **tout le monde** lise ce qui va suivre sinon je me fâche tout rouge comme Staline grrr. Pour le chapitre précédent, la plupart d'entre vous (ce qui lisent mes A/N ;D) ont trouvé juste à ma petite devinette que j'ai posée : cette chanson venait de « **La Belle et la Bête »** que j'adore, trop trop belle chanson et qui allait trop bien pour illustrer la relation Mione/Drago comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent… :) quoique dans leur cas c'est plutôt « La Belle et la Brute » lol ! _

_ET NOW JE PRECISE POUR CEUX QUI NE LISENT PAS MES A/N : Lisez-les avant de crier au copiage ok ? Je ne me permets jamais de faire un chapitre Song-Fic sans en préciser l'origine vous savez les gens namého ;) Voilà, en espérant avoir remis certaines pendules à l'heure… (sans jeu de mots par rapport à Big-Ben lol) .oO _

_Bref alors maintenant que je me suis exprimée lol voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;) __Bonne lecture tout le monde ! Bisous ! XD_

* * *

¤¤¤

**8**

**Revanche et Confidences**

Quelque chose avait changé entre Drago et Hermione… mais quoi exactement ? Depuis cette journée à la plage où ils avaient failli s'embrasser, chacun se comportait de manière étrange, voire timide avec l'autre. Ils n'osaient plus vraiment s'adresser la parole, même par le biais de l'insulte, aussi gênés et embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, cela leur manquait. A présent qu'ils avaient passé le cap de la méchanceté, le fait de ne plus se taquiner mutuellement leur manquait à tous les deux.

Mr et Mrs Granger, surpris par tous ces changements d'attitude, s'inquiétaient un peu, surtout Mrs Granger qui un jour prit le jeune homme à part.

-Pourquoi Hermione est-elle si silencieuse en ce moment ? Tu ne la fais pas souffrir, j'espère ? s'enquit-elle.

-Non, grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'en sais rien, moi.

-Hum… Et j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à fuir devant tes responsabilités… ajouta-t-elle, l'air soucieux.

Quoi ? De quelles responsabilités parlait-elle ? Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il l'avait mise enceinte et qu'elle déprimait pour ça ?

-N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il.

-On ne sait jamais, dit Mrs Granger en haussant les épaules. Même si Hermione est ma fille, je ne la connais pas beaucoup. Nous parlons peu. En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose, mon petit Drago, c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais semblée aussi épanouie que depuis que tu es chez nous.

A ces mots, le cœur de Drago se serra.

-Sauf ces derniers jours où elle agit bizarrement, conclut-elle. Dis-moi la vérité, Drago. Hermione et toi sortez ensemble ?

-Non, et ça n'arrivera jamais ! conclut-il d'un air buté.

Néanmoins, cela l'ennuyait de ne plus lui parler, la taquiner… Ce froid qui s'était installé entre eux était presque pire que l'époque où ils se haïssaient cordialement. Car quelque chose manquait à sa vie à présent… Au début, il mit ce sentiment sur le compte de l'ennui, l'idée que cela pouvait être quelque chose de bien plus profond ne lui traversant même pas l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, quelque chose qui les fasse se reparler à nouveau… Mais quoi ? Soudain, une idée, à priori très stupide, lui vint à l'esprit…

¤¤¤

-Hé, Granger, lança Drago en entrant dans sa chambre en début d'après-midi avant de se prendre un coussin à la tête.

-COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIS TE FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ? s'exclama la voix furieuse d'Hermione.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu n'étais pas à poil cette fois, madame la puritaine !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione en roulant les yeux.

-Te proposer un jeu, annonça-t-il. Pour prendre ma revanche.

-Ta revanche ? Tiens donc ! Et je peux savoir sur quoi ?

-Sur tout ! Depuis que je suis ici, tu profites d'être dans ton petit monde moldu pour me faire passer pour un crétin ! Et je n'ai pas oublié le shampoing de sable aussi…

-Tu es rancunier dès qu'on touche à tes précieux cheveux ? se moqua Hermione.

-Bref, je te lance un défi, et sur ce coup-là, face à moi, tu ne peux que perdre !

-Ah, oui ? Et quel défi, Monsieur l'Arrogant ?

Drago la regarda avec un petit regard malin avant d'annoncer :

-Quidditch. Un contre un. Toi ou moi.

A ces mots, Hermione éclata de rire.

-Au Quidditch ! Non mais tu m'as bien regardée ? La seule fois où j'y ai joué l'été dernier, contrainte et forcée m'a suffi ! Alors…

-Très bien, je comprends tout à fait que tu puisses avoir peur de moi, Granger, rusa Drago en tournant les talons.

-Je ne jouerai pas contre toi parce que tu es un tricheur, Malefoy, déclara Hermione. Tu ne te bases que sur ça pour gagner. Je me rappelle très bien de tes petites tactiques pour déstabiliser Harry quand tu jouais contre lui…

-Laisse Potty où il est et puis tu crois vraiment que je vais essayer de te pousser de ton balai pour un ridicule petit match que personne à part nous ne verra ? ricana Drago. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, j'ai compris… Tu es une trouillarde.

Piquée au vif, Hermione se plaça crânement devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

-J'ai deux balais dans mon placard, dit-elle d'un ton de défi.

-Et moi un Vif d'Or dans mon sac, répliqua Drago en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Hermione alla donc passer une tenue plus confortable et rejoignit son « adversaire » au bas des escaliers. Alors sans dire un mot, armés chacun d'un balai, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand jardin des Granger à l'arrière de la maison et après qu'Hermione eut lancé un sort d'invisibilité sur le lieu, chacun enfourcha son balai, chacun aux deux extrémités du « terrain » se regardant férocement, chacun voulant gagner et humilier l'autre.

Une fois dans les airs, Hermione se sentit perdre un peu sa belle fierté. Elle avait le vertige et du mal à tenir sur son balai auquel ses mains étaient crispées et tremblantes, mais elle fit de mieux pour cacher sa peur, décidant de se baser sur la ruse pour avoir Drago à son propre jeu.

-Je lâche le Vif d'Or, annonça Drago.

-Quand tu veux, Malefoy, répondit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûre d'elle.

Le petit objet libéré dans les airs, il se mit à voler à toute vitesse à travers le jardin et tous deux partirent à sa poursuite ; ce serait au premier qui l'attraperait.

Au début, Drago s'amusa à faire semblant de foncer vers Hermione en riant pour la déstabiliser et de tourner autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de pied de son balai. Finalement, il arrêta ses bêtises et partit à la recherche Vif d'Or après une figure de vol acrobatique pour bien lui montrer que, _lui_, savait voler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione le repéra plus haut. Se basant sur le seul Attrapeur qu'elle s'était vraiment donné la peine de regarder jouer – Harry – elle fit une feinte en fonçant droit vers le sol. Aussitôt, Drago fonça derrière elle. Seulement, elle avait mal calculé sa trajectoire du manque d'habitude et de pratiques sportives et parvint juste à freiner suffisamment pour ne pas s'écraser contre le sol. Néanmoins, elle allait toujours trop vite lorsqu'elle arriva et tomba la tête la première avant de s'écraser comme une bouse de Dragon sur le sol… suivie d'un Malefoy qui ricanait en se moquant d'elle.

-Tu es bourrée, Granger ? ironisa-t-il.

Il ne l'aida même pas à se relever et remonta bien vite sur son balai à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Hermione se releva en bougonnant et épousseta ses vêtements. A cause de sa feinte ridicule, le Vif d'Or avait disparu !

-Allez, Granger, continue à bouffer les marguerites pendant que je gagne ! ricana l'insupportable en tourbillonnant sur son balai.

Insupportée par l'idée d'être ainsi humiliée, Hermione oublia sa peur en enfourcha son balai, pleine d'orgueil, pour s'élancer à la poursuite de Drago. Cet idiot allait lui payer son affront… Elle le battrait.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle aperçut alors une seconde fois le Vif d'Or ondulant à travers les plus hautes branches d'un arbre. Sans se soucier de la hauteur, trop désireuse de rabattre le caquet de Drago, Hermione fonça à sa poursuite, se redressa et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Elle ne maîtrisait pas assez le Quidditch, elle sentait son balai trembler sous elle… Mais elle y était presque… elle l'avait quasiment entre ses doigts… Soudain, elle ne put s'en empêcher et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Grave erreur. Elle était tellement haut… Le sol semblait à des kilomètres… Que faisait-elle si haut ? Etait-elle inconsciente ?

Apeurée, prise de vertiges, Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu et ses doigts moites se refermèrent lentement sur le vide tandis qu'elle chutait de son balai en hurlant. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'envoler derrière elle sous la vitesse, elle ne vit même pas Drago qui s'élançait à toute allure derrière elle. Il n'eut que le temps de la rattraper sur son balai avant qu'elle ne fasse une chute très dangereuse…

-C'est bon, Granger… Je te tiens…

Descendant lentement vers le sol, Drago tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras qui, le cœur battant à tout rompre, n'osait faire un geste, tétanisée.

-Bon sang, Granger, à ton niveau, qui est, n'ayant pas peur des mots, franchement nul, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de voler aussi haut et surtout dans cette position ? tonna-t-il. Tu étais pratiquement debout sur ton balai et tu tremblais comme une feuille ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?

Il cessa alors de crier lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione tremblait davantage et resserrait ses bras autour de son cou, le visage dans son épaule, et il se radoucit.

-Tu aurais pu te faire mal… Heureusement que je t'ai rattrapée.

Toujours blottie dans ses bras, Hermione ne disait rien. Déconcerté, Drago ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Si on lui avait dit qu'il tiendrait un jour dans ses bras Hermione Granger, il aurait éclaté de rire. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-là, et il n'avait aucune envie de rire…

Sentant la respiration d'Hermione redevenir petit à petit normale au creux de sa nuque, il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille et murmura :

-Allez, c'est fini, Granger… Tu n'es pas encore morte. Viens…

Mais même si elle s'était calmée et avait retrouvé son sang-froid, son corps et ses jambes en particulier tremblaient trop et Drago dut la retenir par la taille jusqu'à la maison pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre.

-Tu peux monter les escaliers, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans l'entrée.

Mais les jambes vacillantes de la jeune fille répondirent à sa place.

-Bon… j'ai compris.

Et hop ! Aussi légère qu'une plume, Drago la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à dans sa chambre. A présent, Hermione s'était calmée et si elle tremblait, ce n'était plus à cause de sa chute qui avait failli la tuer. Ce contact avec Malefoy la fit frissonner toute entière, le fait de sentir ses bras sous son dos et ses cuisses, ainsi son torse contre elle la rendit muette jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose doucement dans son lit. Les bras d'Hermione toujours enroulés à son cou, il n'osa faire de geste brusque et osa même resserrer cette étreinte, respirant doucement ses cheveux châtains.

-Voilà, marmonna-t-il en se retirant doucement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Rêvait-elle ? Ou alors Malefoy le petit roi snob au Sang-Pur venait-il de lui proposer de lui apporter quelque chose… à _elle_ ?

-Non… merci… murmura-t-elle.

-Bon, d'accord, dans ce cas… A plus, dit-il gauchement en tournant les talons pour sortir.

-Malefoy.

-Ouais ? fit-il en revenant en arrière.

-Merci… merci, chuchota-t-elle en soupirant. Je pense qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, dans la même situation, tu aurais été ravi de me voir m'écraser dans le vide…

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, un peu gênés, sans se regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rompe le silence pesant.

-Ça te fait mal ?

Drago mit plusieurs instants avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de sa Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

-Ça dépend… répondit-il en s'asseyant lentement au bord du lit. Au début, quand je les ai quitté, ça me brûlait sans cesse, _il_ était très en colère contre moi. Mais ça va mieux, depuis que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, sur le point de dire _« depuis que je suis avec toi »_ mais eut peur qu'Hermione interprète mal sa phrase et qu'il se sente encore plus gêné à ses côtés qu'il ne l'était depuis quelques jours.

-Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire tout ça, de souffrir autant, de vivre tant de choses si horribles si… Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette vie, Malefoy ? lui demanda alors Hermione d'une voix triste.

-C'est comme si tu me demandais pourquoi j'avais choisi de naître… Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un Malefoy… tout comme je n'ai jamais demandé à être un Mangemort… répondit-il finalement en soupirant.

Mais son regard triste fut vite remplacé par son air fier habituel, ne voulant pas passer pour un crétin sentimental, surtout pas devant une fille…

-Mais c'était mon destin, conclut-il, le ton froid. Et c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Levant sur lui deux grands yeux marron tristes, Hermione soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur les Mangemorts ?

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un homme que j'avais toujours beaucoup méprisé, m'a dit que… je n'étais pas un assassin, lâcha-t-il. Et malgré tout mon mépris pour lui, cette phrase n'a pas sonné creux en moi. Elle m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et me remettre en question. Et par la suite, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas finir à pourrir dans une cellule comme mon père pour un tyran qui se fiche pas mal que tu meures ou survives du moment où tu fais ce qu'il veut… Et j'ai aussi réalisé qu'ils étaient tous des esclaves, faibles et lâches, à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Et je ne veux pas être un esclave.

Touchée par le monologue de Drago qui semblait sincère, Hermione poursuivit d'une petite voix :

-Et maintenant, es-tu prêt à te ranger dans l'autre camp ? Du… bon côté ?

Si seulement il répondait oui, alors… les choses pourraient être beaucoup plus faciles… Tellement plus simples…

-Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus appartenir à aucun camp ! déclara Drago d'une voix forte. Je suis neutre, c'est tout !

-C'est… déjà une bonne chose, soupira Hermione.

-Ni m'attacher, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme. Ni à un camp, ni à personne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a fait envoyé mon père en prison et pour lui échapper, j'ai dû accepter de perdre ma mère, mes amis, de laisser ma vie derrière moi… les sentiments, ça fait souffrir, et je laisse ça aux faibles, déclara-t-il d'une voix arrogante.

-Mais, Malefoy…

-Je suis un guerrier, Granger, et les guerriers solitaires n'ont pas d'attaches, ça les affaiblit, ajouta-t-il, ne sachant plus trop s'il essayait de convaincre Hermione ou lui-même.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant s'appeler « guerrier solitaire », Hermione lui dit :

-En tout cas, c'est déjà très bien que tu ne sois plus de leur côté.

Sentant qu'il allait craquer s'il continuait à la regarder lorsqu'elle lui lançait ce regard, Drago détourna la tête et dit en se levant :

-Bon… Je te laisse. Content que tu n'aies rien de cassé, Granger.

-Grâce à toi. Encore merci, Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle en pressant rapidement sa main, un dixième de seconde.

-Bah… je t'en prie, répondit-il, gêné avant de sortir de la chambre.

Mais même sans plus la voir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle, au moment où il l'avait rattrapée, serrée dans ses bras, ses bras noués autour d'elle, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et leur odeur… et aussi aux choses idiotes qu'il lui avait dites, par pure machisme et avant tout… pour la protéger. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment de la mettre tellement en danger en restant chez elle. Mais sa tentative de fuite avait échoué. Il était revenu. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en aller loin d'elle… Après avoir méprisé Hermione Granger l'orgueilleuse Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe pendant six années, quelques semaines d'été près d'elle, dans son environnement de tous les jours qu'elle avait accepté de partager avec lui, en toute générosité, lui faisait la voir d'une manière différente… il ne savait pas encore comment, exactement, mais une chose était certaine ; elle n'était plus cette Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il détestait et qu'il voulait voir disparaître. Et s'il faisait tous ces efforts pour s'éloigner d'elle, c'était avant tout pour ne pas qu'elle risque de se faire tuer… car Voldemort détruisait tout ce qui était cher aux yeux de ceux qui osaient le défier… Et aussi, il y avait lui… En dépit de sa rébellion contre Voldemort, il restait un Malefoy et même pis ; un Mangemort. Et comme le disait le refrain, personne ne cesse jamais vraiment d'être un Mangemort…

_« Ne me regarde plus jamais avec ces yeux-là, Granger… »_ songea-t-il en soupirant. _« C'est déjà assez dur… Tu ne peux pas attendre quoi que ce soit de moi… je suis dangereux… » _

_

* * *

_

_A/N : Moi, cruelle ? Meuh… même pô vrai :p Allez à vendredi prochain pour un chapitre rempli de... vous verrez lol_

_Drago: Elle va encore vous faire languir._

_Mely: Meuh toi retourne d'où tu viens ou dans ma prochaine fic je fais un yaoi sur toi et Potter !_

_Drago: Pff, grande gueule. ¤s'en va en boudant¤_

_Mely: Aaaah, enfin tranquille !_

**Réponses aux Revieweurs :**

**_Zazo_**_ : Coucou ptite puce ! Vivi j'ai mis l'ambiance pour ces deux chenapans hein ? Et ils sont même pas capables d'en profiter, pff… LOL Merci tout beaucoup ma loute ! Je t'adore ! Bisous pleins !_

_**Moony's wife **: Hello toi ! Waaa :D ben très heureuse de t'avoir enchantée, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer alors même si je te promets plutôt de l'action à venir héhé… Dans quel sens ? Ahah tu verras ;p Bizoo !_

_**Sarah** : Oui tu as trouvé :) J'adore ce film moi aussi, un de mes préférés… ¤soupir¤ c'est mon côté fleur bleue ça oO_

**_Poupoux_**_ : Hey coucou ! Aaaah vi sublime cette chanson :D Yep t'as vu les 2 tits zigotos, c'est-t-y pas tout mignon ça :D Mais la marque… grr… à se demander c'est quoi son problème à Hermione ! Quoi c'est très à la mode les tatouages en ce moment, faut se mettre à la page, quoi ! MDR oui je sais je sors… Merci ! ;)_

**_draymione5_**_ : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :D Pour ce chapitre c'était le Fleur Bleue Attitude of Mely ! YEAAAAH ! Moi quand je m'enflamme… lol_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Héhé ouais j'adore le mettre en scène avec des trucs moldus le Dray-Dray, comme la voiture et sans oublier cette chère Mrs Granger lol ! Sa toge nous réserve encore des surprises, tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres :D Mirchi :)_

_**Jane** : Mici miss de ta review ;) mais tu n'avais pas lu ma A/N ? Je disais que comme base de ce chapitre j'insérais une chanson de Disney dont je vous laissais deviner l'origine (vi le Belle et la Bête XD) Sniiif personne ne lit mes longues notes d'auteurs longues et chiantes je le savais ouiiiinnnn (remarque… je vais essayer de les raccourcir lol je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas avoir le courage de lire jusqu'au bout… bravo aux courageux qui s'y collent en tout cas ! ;p) _

_**Somiday** : Meuuuh moi je casse tout ? ¤menton qui tremble et fait son regard de chien battu¤ C'EST PÂÂÂ VRééééé SNIIIIF ! Lol bon alors pour la fin eh bien eh bien… j'en ai prévue une à la Mely… bien cruelle et sanglante à souhait… héhé… Non j'rigole lol… Mais qui sait :D _

**_Stellmaria_**_ : Hey :D Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review miss ! C'est super gentil :D Merci pour tes commentaires sur ma fic, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Aaaah et puis en plus d'aimer des HGDM, t'es une fan des Disney, comme moi ! Eh bien, voilà qui m'enchante hihi :D Gros bisous !_

**_lamiss12_**_ : LOL tu essayes de m'embrouiller avec les jours de la semaine ? Snif à cause de toi j'ai cru que j'avais un jour de plus de vacances, méssante va snif ! Aaah LE BISOU LE BISOU viendra, il viendra… un jour… niark niark ! Pour l'instant j'adoooore torturer Dragounet hihi ! Merci ;)_

**_sam malefoy_**_ : Mici tout plein ça me fait très plaisir ! oO Encore une adepte de cette chanson ouaiiiiis héhé… By the way je suis 2 fics de toi en ce moment et j'ai hâte que tu continues ! Allez je t'encourage moi aussi lol même si c'est sur ma fic :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Gros bisous ! _

**_Love-pingo_**_: Ah contente que tu sois contente alors lol ! Merci ;) j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Gros bizooo !_

**_Saracroche_**_ : Vi s'éclater en se cassant… c'est ce que j'aime chez Drago et Hermione hihi :D Le Disney, c'était en fait La Belle et la Bête ! Rho décidemment faut que j'arrête de caser du Disney dans toutes mes fics oualorsWalty va se retourner dans sa tombe lol. Mici :)_

_**Miss.S.Black** : Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :) on a eu la même idée alors c'est cool oO Bizoo !_

_**Rebecca-Black** : Heu… Comment ça je copie ? C'est quoi une song-fic alors ? Pour la dernière fois il faut LIRE mes A/N ! Grrr ! Bon allez je passe ;)_

_**RalphLauren** : Hey mister (je suppose lol) il faut apprendre à lire mes Notes d'Auteur ennuyeuses avant de me faire des reviews comme ça : mes A/N ne sont pas là pour faire beau ! J'ai bien précisé que je m'inspirais d'un Disney pour ce chapitre. Je sais bien que certains doivent trouver mes A/N chiantes mais faire l'effort de les lire éviterait quand même les réactions de ce genre… Merci quand même en tout cas ! Bisous_

**_lisou52_**_ : Merci :D Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu, en espérant pareil pour le chapitre 8… Gros bisous :) _

_**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Kikoo toi ! Décidemment j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, sont trop fortes :D Eh oui les circonstances sont cruelles avec nos 2 tourtereaux lol et c'est clair que Drago dans un environnement moldu c'est pas gagné ! lol ! Ah pour la voiture il aurait dû demander au popa de Ronny, voilà ce que c'est que de mépriser le monde moldu, on a l'air tout bête après lol ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Gros bisous miss à bientôt ! ;) _

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : Oui il se fait bien mener à la baguette le Drago lol. Mici beaucou et bisous !_

_**buzame** : J'ai coupé parce que je suis cruelle NIARK NIARK lol. J'espère que la suite t'a plu :)_

_**Aulandra17** : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que tu apprécies la suite :D_

**_Estelle01_**_ : Merci c'est gentil ! Bisous !_

_**Catherine** **Diggory**__ : Hé oui le petit Malefoy se transforme la vie à la Moldue le réussit finalement lol. Merci pour tes compliments ;)_

_**Jintao** : Lol eh bien merci je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite alors XD_

_**Me** : Oh mici ! C'est mon préféré aussi, enfin un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes namého ! lol ! Biz !_

**_(A l'invité_**_**(e) sans nom)** : Je ne peux pas copier l'adresse de ton blog que tu as mis en pseudo, ça ne marche pas ;) Eh bien mici pour ta review par contre qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « mais stp est ce que tu pourrais écrire un jour sur tois ! » Je n'ai pas compris… (petite voix : tu piges jamais rien de toute façon…) LOL c'est vrai alors peux-tu éclairer mon petit esprit cruel ?_

**_floreole_**_ : Mirchiii ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !_

**_missvivi27_**_ : Bah vali vala j'espère que ça te plaît ;) j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour poster ce week-end snif mais finalement me voilà de retour héhé et la suite vendredi prochain ;)_

_**sarasheppard** : LOL t'inquiète j'adore ta review et je suis folle moi aussi (pas besoin de le préciser je sais lol) pour répondre à ta question si ça se passera à Poudlard par la suite… hum… oui et non, en quelque sorte… En fait, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question tout de suite car c'est une surprise pour le moment que tu découvriras dans ma A/N du tout dernier chapitre ;) Bisous et merci !_

_**fan** : Merci, j'espère que ton impatience n'a pas été déçue :) Biz !_


	9. Le Feu des Sentiments

_A/N : Haille éveribadi aouh aw ioo toudeille :D _

_Ouais alors ça c'était pour montrer que ça fait même pas deux semaines que la fac a reprit que j'suis déjà en train de bouder lol (j'suis en fac d'anglais pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris la raison de cette transcription phonétique affreuse oO !) Bref, trêve de bêtises (vous avez remarqué j'en dit au moins une à chaque suite :D) Mais j'suis contente j'suis de nouveau en vacs après seulement 2 semaines de reprise ! C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aime la fac lol_

_Voici le chapitre 9 qui est le dernier chapitre calme si je puis dire car après… heu… hé hé… Bon je ne dirai rien XD Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Gros bisous !_

_(Vous avez vu comme je fais des efforts pour raccourcir mes Notes d'Auteur ? C'est dur sniiff mais bon je veux pas faire fuir tous mes lecteurs non plus mdrrr)_

* * *

¤¤¤

**9**

**Le Feu des Sentiments**

Quelques jours plus tard, la gêne entre Drago et Hermione s'était un peu estompée mais Drago faisait de son mieux pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas… Il se l'était presque interdit.

-Drago, lui dit un matin Mrs Granger. J'ai mis toutes tes toges au lavage, ton armoire empestait, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Drago fit une grimace. Le sort de fraîcheur qu'il avait lancé dans l'armoire n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré… le contraire même.

-_Robes_ ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer les vêtements ridicules de votre Moldu de mari ! annonça-t-il d'un air buté. Ils sont inconfortables et trop grands, en plus !

-Eh bien, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas faire quelques emplettes, toi et Hermione ? proposa Mrs Granger. Ça fait des mois que je la tanne pour qu'elle s'achète de nouveaux vêtements… allez-y donc ensemble.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Drago. Mais…

-Tiens, la voilà justement… Hermione, appela-t-elle.

La jeune fille dans le couloir, se retourna en entendant son prénom.

-Pourrais-tu emmener Drago au centre commercial ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Hermione sur un ton méfiant.

-Toutes ses toges sont au lavage et j'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion de t'acheter quelques nouveautés… Chérie, en dehors de tes vêtements scolaires, tu n'as plus rien à te mettre… Surtout que le mariage est dans deux jours, il te faudra une tenue… fit remarquer Mrs Granger d'un voix songeuse.

Hermione regarda sa mère, puis Drago avant de soupirer :

-Bon… Si après, tu arrêtes de m'harceler avec ça…

Drago ronchonna à l'idée d'aller faire « du shopping » comme disait les Moldus et surtout avait peur de se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Pourrait-il cette fois résister à la tentation de la serrer dans ses bras ? Mais il se rassura en se disant que le centre commercial devait être un endroit grand et impersonnel et qu'ainsi, au milieu de tous ces gens, leurs rapports ne pourraient que rester neutres. Et donc il accepta.

Il descendit les marches de l'escaliers l'air toujours aussi bougon. Hermione l'attendait au pied des marches, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantacourt avec des chaussures hautes qui découvraient ses orteils et ses cheveux indomptables coiffés et relevés en chignon lâche.

-Ainsi dont, voilà la Granger des sorties, lança-t-il en la rejoignant. Eh bien, ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent.

-Très drôle, Malefoy, répondit Hermione, le ton froid.

_« J'essayais seulement de faire de l'humour »_ se dit ce dernier sans comprendre.

-Vous partez ? lança Mrs Granger en les rejoignant. Tiens, Drago…

Et elle lui mit en main un billet de 100 £ qu'il contempla l'air étonné.

-Pour tes vêtements… Cadeau, lui dit Mrs Granger en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Euh…

-Bon, allez, on y va maintenant ! s'impatienta Hermione en tirant Drago par le bras tandis qu'il marmottait quelques vagues paroles de remerciement.

¤¤¤

Après avoir traversé une partie de la ville en silence, ils entrèrent dans une grande boutique vendant des vêtements mixtes.

-Je vais par là, annonça Hermione à Drago en lui montrant le rayon femme. Toi, tu restes ici et tu regardes pour toi.

Drago commença alors à errer en ronchonnant dans les rayons jusqu'à arriver devant celui des jeans qu'il se mit à regarder d'un air méprisant. Cela ressemblait fort à cette horrible chose rugueuse, froide et inconfortable de Mr Granger qu'il avait dû porter.

-Je peux vous aider ? lui proposa aimablement une vendeuse en s'approchant.

-Nan, répondit alors Drago d'un ton hautain.

-Vous êtes intéressé par un jean ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant ce qu'il regardait.

-Hein ? C'est quoi, ça ? fit-il.

-Eh bien… ceci, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant tout en réprimant un sourire.

-J'en veux pas de vos trucs de Moldus, répondit-il sèchement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Et il avait bien l'intention de continuer sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. Ce n'était pas Mr Granger qui avait mauvais goût en fait, les vêtements moldus étaient décidemment tous ridicules et laids, hors de question qu'il en porte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il vit Hermione revenir vers lui, plusieurs vêtements dans les bras.

-Je savais bien que tu ne voudrais pas faire l'effort de regarder, fit-elle en grimaçant un sourire. Alors, euh… j'ai choisi quelques petites choses pour toi…

Et elle lui montra un simple pantalon noir uniforme, plus large en dessous du genou ainsi qu'une chemise bleu nuit rayée de noir du même style de celles qu'il portait habituellement à Poudlard.

-Je trouvais que ça allait bien avec tes yeux, rougit-elle. Mais si tu n'en veux pas…

-Non, c'est… commença-t-il. En fait, c'est bien. C'est… bien, répéta-t-il en se disant que finalement, les Moldus n'avaient pas que des choses hideuses comme leurs horribles « jeans » ou pantalons énormes avec des poches inutiles partout et de laides ceintures en métal froides.

-On passe aux cabines ? suggéra Hermione.

-Ouais…

Il la suivit jusqu'au cabines d'essayage où chacun choisit la sienne. A côté de la cabine d'Hermione, Drago ne put s'empêcher de regarder au niveau du sol. Il vit le pantacourt d'Hermione tomber à ses chevilles puis la vit retirer ses chaussures ouvertes. Détournant le regard, il décida de se concentrer sur ses propres vêtements et commença à enfiler la chemise.

En sortant de la cabine, il découvrit Hermione qui se regardait dans le miroir, abordant un t-shirt bleu serré qui dégageait ses épaules et ne couvrait pas tout à fait son ventre, avec une jupe en « jean » qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que le genou et ornée de points brillants au niveau des poches et de la ceinture.

Arquant les sourcils d'un air admiratif, il resta quelques instants à la contempler ainsi, se disant que lorsqu'elle prenait la peine de se coiffer, de porter quelque chose de féminin sans s'encombrer d'un million de livres et de sacs, elle pouvait décidemment être craquante.

Se sentant observée, Hermione se retourna et rougit avant d'observer à son tour à tenue de Drago.

-Ça te va plutôt pas mal, Malefoy, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as presque l'air humain, comme ça.

-Et toi tu as presque l'air d'une fille, Granger, répondit-il en un souffle.

A cette réplique, Hermione grimaça un sourire.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes, les garçons… Bon, alors tu prends ça ?

-Ouais.

-D'accord, attend-moi à l'entrée. Je vais échanger ça contre… quelque chose de plus… simple, annonça-t-elle en s'apprêtant à partir.

-Bah… pourquoi ? demanda Drago, surpris.

-Eh bien, c'est… ce genre de vêtement, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, rougit-elle. Ça irait plus à une Cho Chang, par exemple. C'est trop fantaisiste, j'aime bien en essayer, mais je me sentirais mal à l'aise en en portant…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, répliqua Drago. T'es jolie, là-dedans.

Baissant la tête pour masquer le sourire gêné qui lui venait aux lèvres, Hermione murmura :

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouais, c'est vraiment bien… sur toi, assura Drago un peu gauchement. Bien mieux que tes vêtements géants de d'habitude. Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça. Tu aurais tous les garçons à…

Il s'interrompit et se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des compliments ! Hermione, elle, sembla hésiter un instant puis soupira et dit :

-Hum… non, c'est vraiment trop… Je vais me changer…

Elle entra dans la cabine mais Drago lui barra le passage.

-Puisque je te dis que ça te va bien ! Ne sois pas si coincée ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas coincée, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif, en le poussant pour entrer.

Mais Drago insista et la suivit avant de refermer le rideau derrière lui.

-Alors garde-les.

-Sors de cette cabine, Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

-Non, je ne sortirai pas, comme ça, tu seras bien obligée de les garder ! fanfaronna-t-il, tout fier de son plan.

-Je devrais de toute façon me changer pour payer, rit-elle. Et puisque c'est comme, ça je change de cabine…

-Non…

Il se planta devant elle pour lui barrer le passage et plaqua ses paumes contre le mur de façon à ce qu'elle soit prise au piège.

-Malefoy, fit Hermione avec un sourire exaspéré. Pousse-toi, veux-tu !

-Non, tu es prisonnière de la cage de mes bras, Granger ! annonça Drago avec un sourire malin en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Dégage, Malefoy ! pouffa Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

Mais ce contact fit tressaillir le jeune homme qui instinctivement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, enroula ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui à présent ne riait plus. Serrée contre Drago, ses bras toujours plaquées autour de ses épaules, elle ne soufflait plus mot, osant à peine respirer.

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration à son tour, pris d'une énorme envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne _pouvait_ pas faire ça… Il passa alors d'un geste lent de la taille d'Hermione à ses mains qu'il pressa doucement avant de murmurer :

-Alors, tu les prends, Granger ?

-Oui… répondit alors cette dernière en souriant légèrement, troublée.

Drago sortit alors lentement de la cabine, Hermione se changea et ils allèrent payer leurs vêtements. Pour le mariage, Hermione avait choisi une robe longue très simple de couleur noire. Fleur avait interdit à tout le monde de porter du rose à cause des cheveux des Weasley qui jureraient avec, ainsi que du blanc, de peur qu'on ne veuille lui faire concurrence.

En sortant de la boutique, Hermione, en regardant ses paquets, le haut et la jupe qu'elle venait de s'offrir, demanda à Drago :

-Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas l'air ridicule, dedans ?

-Tu fais beaucoup de choses ridicules, Granger, mais crois-moi, dans ces vêtements, tu es tout sauf ça, assura-t-il, songeant qu'elle était même assez sexy dedans…

A cette réponse, Hermione lui sourit et Drago frissonna lorsqu'il sentit sa petite main s'insérer dans la sienne pour la presser doucement.

-Merci… chuchota-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais osé les porter, si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais jolie dedans…

Par réflexe, Drago serra légèrement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, le cœur s'accélérant légèrement, tout comme celui de la jeune fille. L'électricité entre eux montait et ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main avant d'arriver devant la maison.

-Je vais montrer mes vêtements à ma mère, annonça Hermione en entrant. Tu n'as qu'à monter te changer, toi, pendant ce temps.

-D'accord.

Et Drago monta à l'étage tandis qu'Hermione sortait ses nouveaux vêtements de son paquet pour les montrer à sa mère dans le salon.

-Ce haut est vraiment superbe, lui assura Mrs Granger en admirant les vêtements une fois ceux-ci déballés. La jupe aussi. Et les couleurs sont jolies, en plus.

-C'est Drago qui m'a convaincue, grimaça Hermione. Au début, je trouvais ça trop… original.

-Mais pas du tout, c'est de ton âge ! Drago a eu bien raison. Et d'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-En haut, il enfile ses vêtements.

-Enfile les tiens, toi aussi, j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne sur toi.

Toujours dans le salon, Hermione essaya ses nouveaux vêtements et tourna sur elle-même pour se montrer à sa mère.

-Alors ?

-Superbe, chérie ! lui assura Mrs Granger en souriant. Le haut surtout te va vraiment bien et tu devrais en porter de ce genre raccourcis un peu plus souvent. C'est presque un crime pour quelqu'un qui a un ventre aussi plat que le tien de ne pas le montrer… Si seulement je pouvais en faire autant… ajouta Mrs Granger avec une moue comique.

Hermione bavarda encore plusieurs minutes avec sa mère avant de monter dans sa chambre. En passant alors devant celle de Drago, elle entendit des voix. Fronçant les sourcils, intriguée, elle se rapprocha de la porte. Parlait-il tout seul ? Oui, aucun doute… elle entendait bien des voix, étouffées, mais des voix. Etait-il avec quelqu'un ? Non, impossible, elle l'avait vu monter seul et le velux de la chambre ne pouvait pas être escaladé. A quoi jouait-il donc ?

-Malefoy ? appela Hermione en toquant. Ça va ?

Elle entendit les bruits de voix se taire et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago lui ouvrit lentement la porte.

-J'ai entendu des voix… annonça Hermione d'un air interrogateur. Tu… parlais tout seul ?

-Ne sois pas idiote… J'essayais de lancer un nouveau sort de fraîcheur à cette armoire de malheur, elle ne veut rien savoir, répliqua-il en soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

Hermione acquiesça en silence mais trouvait sa voix étrange, tremblante. Il avait l'air froid… complètement différent d'il y a à peine une demi heure lorsqu'il avait tenu sa main…

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

-Mais oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? rétorqua-t-il, l'air agacé.

-Bon… Je vais dans ma chambre, annonça-t-elle d'une voix déçue.

-C'est ça, répondit-il, le ton froid.

¤¤¤

Une fois assise sur son lit, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Aimait-elle Ron… ou Drago ? Elle avait toujours été persuadée d'être amoureuse de Ron, depuis des années. Mais depuis que Drago avait débarqué et lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas un monstre, elle n'en était plus du tout sûre… Elle tombait _amoureuse_ de Drago Malefoy, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher… Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, elle était heureuse… l'était-il également ? Cela semblait être le cas mais… pourquoi cette froideur revenait-il régulièrement, en particulier celle de tout à l'heure lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de manière si sèche ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle ne parvenait pas réellement à trouver de réponse…

Le soir venu, après avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, les sentiments toujours embrouillés, Hermione toqua à la porte de Drago.

-Au fait, je voulais te dire… Ce week-end, c'est le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je ne serai pas là, tu resteras donc ici tout seul… ou avec mes parents s'ils sont là…

-D'accord, répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Et… il serait aussi peut-être temps que tu… hésita Hermione. Enfin, tu comprends, Harry et Ron vont revenir et…

-Ne te fatigue pas, Granger. A ton retour, je serai parti.

-Je… vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Je ne vais quand même pas m'incruster ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! répondit ce dernier.

-Mais… où vas-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Vers le Nord je pense. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver du travail et m'installer quelque part.

-Au Nord… répéta Hermione d'un air pensif, songeant au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago demanda :

-C'est au Nord qu'à lieu le mariage ?

-Oui… répondit Hermione, l'air méfiant.

-Faisons route ensemble, lui proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Où a lieu ce mariage, exactement ?

-Je regrette, Malefoy mais je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hermione d'une voix autoritaire. Le lieu est secret. Tu ne peux pas venir, ni même m'accompagner. Désolée…

Tandis que Drago lui lançait un étrange regard, Hermione sortit de la chambre et soupira. Même si elle l'aurait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu le lui dire. Le lieu choisi pour le mariage était un endroit secret, révélé qu'aux invités sous le serment de ne rien dire à personne, de peur que cela arrive à des oreilles mal intentionnées. Car tout le monde avait peur, en effet, qu'une telle réunion de sorciers, aussi bien Anglais que Français, ne donne l'idée aux Mangemorts de s'y montrer et de faire une attaque terroriste.

Soupirant, Hermione entra dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et fermant les yeux, cherchant à éclaircir et à comprendre les étranges sentiments qui faisaient rage en elle…

* * *

**Mes p'tites dédis :**

**_Zazo_**_ : Mici beaucoup ma chtite Zazo je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur les dernières suites :D Gros bizoux !_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ : MDR ouais ça lui arrive d'avoir des bonnes idées parfois à notre Drago hihi ! Pour le surnom c'est pas Blondinette c'est BLONDASSE (ça lui va mieux je trouve PTDRRR) Eh oui quel merveilleux souvenir que celui où Drago péta le nez du petit Potty… Aaaah quelle bonne idée l'a eu JKR… hihi ! Enfin bref je conclus en te disant un big merci et gros bisous !_

**_missvivi27_**_ : Mirchi, j'espère que la suite t'a plue :)_

**_Love-pingo_**_ : Bah toujours merci (original n'est-ce pas ? lol) Bisous !_

**_lisou52_**_ : J'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite alors ;) bisous et merci !_

_**buzame** : Noooon j'suis pô sadique, c'est même pô vrai ! (comment ça j'ai convaincu personne là ?) Loool t'inquiète, patience, Drago fera ce qu'il a à faire hihihihii_

**_Moony's wife_**_ : Bonjour chère Moony's wife ! Comment ça on voudrait bien être la femme de Drago? Oooh pô bien attend je m'en vais le répéter à Mumus ça ! lol ! LOL En tout cas mici pour ta gentille review ;) Bisous !_

**_lily08_**_ : Oui doucement mais sûrement ça avance hihi ! Merci :D_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : C'est gentil merci ! Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux XD_

**_sam malefoy_**_ : Très contente que ça te plaise toujours miss, j'en suis vraiment ravie :D Bisous !_

_**fanny** : Merci pour ta review ;) en fait j'ai toujours quelques chapitres en rab lol d'ailleurs actuellement ma fic est presque finie d'être écrite mais je ne poste que les vendredis car c'est le jour où je rentre chez moi lol sinon je suis toute la semaine à la fac sans internet (snifouilles). Biz ;)_

_**my-story07** : Noon… LOL j'adore faire languir hihi ! Mais ça viendra… peut-être lol. Biz et mici !_

**_Somiday_**_ : LOL la fin approche, tu verras si j'ai décidé d'être cruelle ou non héhé… Ben merci miss ! (moi aussi je me répète mdr m'enfin bon…) Bizzzz !_

**_maikie_**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pourquoi Drago est-il si fier ? Hum… ouais c'est vrai que c'est un Malefoy loool mais tu auras bientôt d'autres explications;) _

**_Saracroche_**_ : Hum ouais ils se rapprochent héhé… Et pour ce qui est de la fin happy-end ou pas, je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire lol ça gâcherait tout mais tu ne tardera pas à le savoir ;) Mici !_

**_Estelle01_**_ : Tu auras bientôt ta réponse ! lol (ce n'est pas forcément oui lol héhé…) Merci et bisous !_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : LOL pas de souci miss ! ;) Merci pour cette review ! Bizoo_

_**Jane** : C'est pas gwave ;) t'inquiète ! Bah merci merci :) et sinon, non je ne pense pas remettre une nouvelle chanson de Disney, par contre, il y aura d'autres chansons insérées :D_

**_lamiss12_**_ : LOL navrée de devoir te faire patienter autant lol mais bon c'est quand même Malefoy et Granger, z'ont bien besoin de quelques chapitres pour s'aimer mdr_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Oui très puritaine mdr ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue :)_

_**sarasheppard** ; Merci beaucoup pour cette charmante review miss ça me fait très plaisir :D Ah oui l'est chiant Drago à ne pas vouloir s'avouer son attachement… Pff pire que Ron… Les hommes ! mdr ! Quant à ta questions, rassure-toi je ne l'ai pas oubliée lol et je peux même te dire que le chapitre 10 (donc le prochain) te donnera la réponse :D Biz !_

**_Cindy2008_**_ : Eh oui on a tous un côté Drago en nous mdrrr ! En tout cas merci et bisous :)_

_**alBI** : Ah merci :D Très contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue alors :D Pour tout dire moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé lire une fic de ce genre entre Drago et Hermione sans en trouver et c'est pour ça que j'en ai écrit une lol. Je suis très contente que tu apprécies et espère que cette suite t'aura plue également :) Gros bisous ;) _


	10. Sous le Masque

_A/N : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme je suis gentille je poste le chapitre 2 heures avant vendredi lol !_

_Voilà donc le chapitre 10 qui va lever un peu de mystère… Je vous laisse lire et ensuite me crier après dans les reviews hihi ! Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**10**

**Sous le Masque…**

Le lendemain était l'avant-veille du mariage. Et aussi le jour où Drago allait définitivement s'en aller de la maison des Granger… Hermione avait fini de préparer ses affaires et tandis qu'elle pliait soigneusement sa robe pour le surlendemain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-Hum… contente que tu aies enfin appris à frapper, dit-elle en souriant légèrement à Drago.

-Etant donné que je m'en vais ce soir, je viens récupérer les affaires que j'ai oublié dans ta chambre, annonça-t-il en entrant, le ton glacial.

-Euh… oui, d'accord… répondit doucement Hermione en le regardant attraper sa sacoche et les draps vert, soigneusement rangés en haut de l'armoire.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Attend, Malefoy…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers elle.

-Eh bien… c'est tout ?

-C'est tout, quoi ? Sois plus claire, Granger.

-Tu as vécu chez moi… nous avons partagé des moments ensemble et… c'est tout ? Tu me quittes comme ça, presque aussi froid qu'à ton arrivée ?

A cet instant, Hermione crut lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleu et au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira et détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas tout lui expliquer, c'était impossible… et beaucoup trop compliqué…

-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les aux revoirs, prétendit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants avant de sourire et de répondre :

-Moi, si…

Et très rapidement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Médusé, Drago resta un moment immobile à ce baiser, touchant sa joue comme si elle le brûlait. En cet instant, il aurait voulu tourner la tête et capturer ses lèvres en la serrant contre lui… mais il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était même inutile d'y songer.

-Voilà un adieu un peu plus chaleureux tout de même, non ? sourit Hermione.

Drago allait répondre quelque chose mais à cet instant, un bruit sourd leur parvint aux oreilles suivit d'un petit cri de Mrs Granger. En entendant cela, Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous… êtes passé… par la cheminée ? Oh… original…

La voix de Mrs Granger disant cela fit bondir Hermione sur ses pieds. La cheminée ? Poudre de cheminette ? Oh… Et si c'était Harry et Ron qui étaient déjà revenus ?

-Oui, elle est là, poursuivit la voix de Mrs Granger. Sa chambre est juste…

-Oh, non ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient là ! s'affola Hermione. Vite, cache-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant d'un geste vif Drago derrière son armoire avant de le cacher par le rideau.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Ne bouge surtout pas, le supplia-t-elle avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'un geste raide.

S'attendant à voir ses deux amis, elle fut très surprise en découvrant derrière la porte deux têtes rousses souriantes.

-M… Mrs Weasley ? Ginny ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Bonjour, ma chérie ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues… C'est même la première fois que nous venons chez toi, je crois ! Très jolie maison.

-Merci, mais… balbutia Hermione en se poussant pour les laisser entrer. Que me vaut l'honneur de…

-Salut, Hermione ! sourit Ginny en entrant à son tour. On est passées voir comment tu allais, vu que tu n'as pas répondu à la dernière lettre d'Harry…

Oh, la lettre ! Avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Drago, elle avait complètement oublié de répondre !

-Nous nous inquiétions, lui apprit Mrs Weasley. Toi qui répond toujours si vite d'habitude… Alors nous voilà ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, s'excusa Hermione en grimaçant un sourire. J'avais quelques petites occupations urgentes…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, la rassura Mrs Weasley. Alors dis-moi… comment vas-tu, toi ?

-Eh bien… ça va…

-Tu manges assez au moins ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Je trouve que tu as maigri…

-Vous dites toujours ça à chaque fois que vous me revoyez, Mrs Weasley, rit Hermione.

Toutes trois s'installèrent alors sur le lit et bavardèrent quelques minutes. Hermione était heureuse de les revoir, cela faisait longtemps.

-Harry et Ron rentreront demain soir, ils seront là pour le mariage, lui annonça Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire. Tu leur as beaucoup manqué, tu sais.

-C'est réciproque, sourit Hermione.

-Tu te souviens du lieu du mariage ? lui demanda Ginny. Parce qu'il a changé.

-Il a changé ? s'étonna Hermione. Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Mrs Weasley. De peur que l'endroit ait été découvert, avec tous les hiboux interceptés ces derniers temps, Bill et Fleur ont jugé plus sage de modifier le lieu au dernier moment…

-Ouais, sur une petite île crée pour l'occasion, impossible à voir des Moldus, au large du pays près de la France et devine comment a été nommée cette île ? _Fleur_ ! grimaça Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te laisse deviner qui a eu l'idée de ce charmant nom…

-En effet, rit Hermione. C'est… bien d'elle, ça.

-Et dire que je vais être une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, grommela Ginny. La demoiselle d'honneur de Fleurk !

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, la réprimanda Mrs Weasley. Oui, donc, voilà, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Nous avons préféré venir te le dire de vive voix plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'un hibou soit intercepté, surtout que tu vis assez loin de chez nous…

Mrs Weasley lui parla encore un peu des nouveautés dans la famille et de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que sa montre semblable à l'horloge aux sept aiguilles du Terrier se manifeste par un bip sourd.

-Ah… Arthur est rentré… murmura Mrs Weasley. Il va falloir préparer les fleurs pour le mariage, dans deux jours.

-Nooon, gémit Ginny.

-Nous nous voyons donc après-demain au mariage, sourit Mrs Weasley en embrassant gentiment Hermione.

-D'accord, dit cette dernière en se levant. C'est très gentil d'être passées…

-A dans deux jours, Hermione, lui fit Ginny avant de suivre sa mère vers la sortie.

Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'au salon où Mrs Weasley et Ginny se préparèrent à repartir par la cheminée.

-Si j'avais su, je l'aurais nettoyée, s'excusa Mrs Granger.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons ! sourit Mrs Weasley. Ce n'est pas comme si nous devions imiter le Père Noël ! Ça ira très bien.

Hermione les salua une dernière fois toutes les deux et les vit disparaître dans la cheminée. Sa mère la prit alors affectueusement par l'épaule et caressa ses boucles châtaines entremêlées.

-Pas trop triste qu'il s'en aille, chérie ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air mélancolique depuis quelques jours.

-Non, mentit Hermione en se forçant à sourire. Il fallait bien qu'il parte un jour, de toute façon.

-Bah… En tout cas, il sera toujours le bienvenu ici, s'il a l'intention de revenir te voir.

-C'est gentil mais j'en doute, murmura Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent ; elle serra sa mère dans ses bras. Cette dernière l'entendit renifler.

-Chut… Ça va aller, ma chérie… chuchota Mrs Granger en lui caressant doucement la tête. Je sais qu'il va te manquer mais… honnêtement, voyant la façon dont il te regarde, tu lui manqueras tout autant, si ce n'est plus…

-Bah… Ça n'a plus grande importance maintenant, murmura Hermione avec un sourire misérable avant de remonter d'un pas lent dans sa chambre.

Le cœur serré, elle ouvrit la porte. Drago n'était plus là. Machinalement, pour profiter des derniers instants avec lui avant son départ, elle alla voir dans la chambre d'amis. Personne non plus. Drago et ses affaires avaient disparu. Fronçant les sourcils d'un air intrigué, elle le chercha dans plusieurs pièces de la maison, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas être déjà parti, il ne devait s'en aller que dans plusieurs heures… Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait donc ?

-Malefoy ? appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée avant d'entrer à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea alors doucement vers l'armoire derrière laquelle il s'était caché durant la visite de Mrs Weasley et de Ginny. Il n'y était pas. Mais la fenêtre juste à côté était grande ouverte et les fins rideaux blancs flottaient à l'extérieur. Un grand frisson lui parcourut alors l'échine. Serait-il possible que… Non… c'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça…

Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette horrible possibilité, un long hurlement horrifié lui parvint d'en bas.

-Maman ! s'écria Hermione en fonçant vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce cri de terreur.

Cri qui d'ailleurs ne cessait pas, s'accentuait et augmentait horriblement… Lorsque finalement, elle parvint au salon, elle trouva, horrifiée, sa mère allongée sur le sol, parcourue de spasmes incessants, les yeux écarquillés et le visage empli de douleur et de peur… en train de subir le sortilège _Doloris_.

Hermione vit alors à cet instant l'ombre de son agresseur s'envoler par la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea en courant vers sa mère, toujours secouée de convulsions malgré l'arrêt du sortilège et saisit sa main en la secouant doucement.

-Maman… murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Oh, maman, je t'en prie… répond-moi…

A cet instant, Mr Granger qui venait d'arriver, alerté par les cris, entra dans le salon, en contempla la scène d'un air affolé.

-Judith… Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en accourant vers le corps inerte de sa femme. Mon Dieu mais… que s'est-il passé ici !

-Papa ! Il faut absolument l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste ! s'exclama Hermione la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Où ça ? fit ce dernier d'un air désespéré.

-L'hôpital des… sorciers… Ste-Mangouste ! expliqua Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer. C'est le seul endroit où… elle pourra être soignée… et sauvée.

-C'est un sorcier qui… lui a fait ça ? murmura Mr Granger, l'air fou.

-Oui…

Emportant sa femme dans ses bras d'un geste rapide et tremblant, Mr Granger se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée.

-Emporte ta baguette magique et rejoins-moi dans la voiture ! ordonna-t-il en sortant. Vite ! Nous la sauverons !

Hermione allait courir jusqu'à dans sa chambre pour emporter sa baguette au cas où elle devrait défendre ses parents contre des attaques, mais une silhouette sombre surgit alors devant elle. Des mains fortes l'agrippèrent et un énorme sac poussiéreux vint étouffer le cri horrifié qui lui montait à la gorge.

-Peut-être mais vous… qui vous sauvera, Miss Granger ?

Même sans voir, elle aurait reconnut cette voix froide, méprisante et cruelle n'importe où… Le prince des Sang-Purs et des Mangemorts… Lucius Malefoy…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère naïve petite Sang-de-Bourbe, vos amis Patronus-Potter ainsi que ce Traître à son Sang de Weasley seront sans doute parmi les premiers à vous rejoindre.

Ainsi, cette ordure s'était échappée d'Azkaban… et qui sait combien d'autre Mangemorts avec lui ?

Plusieurs mains attrapèrent alors la tête d'Hermione, lui bouchèrent le nez et la forcèrent à boire un liquide amer et fumant avant de l'enrouler totalement dans le sac.

Perdant peu à peu ses forces, trop faible pour continuer à lutter, Hermione finit par tomber inconsciente, avec cette dernière horrible pensée hantant son esprit : Drago Malefoy l'avait trahie…

* * *

_A/N : Rha quel petit con hein… _

_Drago : C'est moi que tu traites de con, la naine ?_

_Mely : Parfaitement ! Et puisque tu protestes encore après ce que tu as fait, c'est toi qui vas te charger des RARs !_

_Drago : HEIN ? Pas question que je remercie les revieweurs de ta stupide fic ! D'abord, ils n'arrêtent pas de me casser._

_Mely : Je te préviens, soit tu remercies, soit je commence à l'écrire, mon yaoi sur toi et Potty… Et en prime je pose une bombe dans ton balai ! Hu hu hu… (rire enroué et sadique façon Parrain)_

_Drago : Pff… Vous êtes tous les mêmes les Ritals avec vos menaces de mafioso à 2 balles ! Je me vengerai… _

**RARs**

**_lamiss12_**_ : Bon je m'y colle grr… Eh nan perdu la miss, je suis un Malefoy quand même, j'avais prévu un plan bien plus cruel (enfin surtout cette psychopathe de Mely…) Par contre je suis d'accord avec toi : pff tous des crétins ses amis…_

**_Zazo_**_ : Que j'aille me racheter des fesses ? C'est vos sales trucs moldus qui sont complètement nuls ! Grr… Blondasse ? Malefrat ? Non mais je ne te permets pas de telles familiarités, jeune fille ! Je suis un MALEFOY ! MELY SALE SOURNOISE ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE A ME FAIRE MAUVAISE REPUTATION !_

**_Bloody the Slytherin_**_ : (Aaah une collègue Serpentarde ! Trop bien!) Bah Mely est très flattée de l'intérêt que je porte à ta fic mais perso, je ne l'aime pas… Je m'en fous un peu moi, de la vie de Granger… (Mely : REPOND MIEUX QUE CA BLONDASSE ! Merci Bloody ;))_

**_lisou52_**_ : Rho faut pas dire ça, elle va plus se sentir après, la Mely…_

**_missvivi27_**_ : Bah si faut toujours attendre le vendredi car Mely est une sale feignasse… héhé…_

_**lily** : Eh bien tu as donc découvert mes intentions dans ce chapitre ! Je suis diabolique hein ? Un Malefoy, oui… Et t'inquiète pour ta moyenne en anglais, elle doit avoisiner la moyenne que Mely avait en maths… Heureusement qu'elle n'en avait plus en term sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu son bac et continuerait à faire chier son lycée (Mely : TA GUEULE BLONDASSE ! Et… ce qu'il dit est vrai en fait snif… Mici !)_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Pff ouais franchement elle craint la mère Granger, elle n'a jamais vu une robe de sa life ou quoi ? Et je n'ai pas à être aimable avec des vendeuses moldues : je suis un Malefoy après tout ! Pour savoir quelles étaient vraiment mes intentions, réponse au prochain chapitre ! (arf je commence à parler comme l'autre tarée là…) Au fait j'adore ton pseudo… Enfin une qui me fait honneur !_

_**buzame** : Je baragouine rien du tout ! Namého ! Et puis… ça veut dire quoi d'abord ?_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ : Ah ! Je suis inculte maintenant ! C'est la meilleure ! Je m'en fous de la vie des Moldus c'est tout ! Et schizo en plus ? ET JE NE M'APPELLE PAS BLONDASSE JE SUIS UN MALEFOY ! Grr tout ça c'est de ta faute Mely tu casses ma réputation ! Moi aussi je vais me mettre aux fics et je te caserai avec le gros Hagrid ! Na !_

_**alBI** : Pff t'inquiète l'inspiration lui manque jamais à cette sadique de première quand il s'agit de me torturer… (Mely : Et j'adore ça ! Mici Albi !)_

**_maikie_**_ : Non mais ça va pas essayer rien qu'une tenue moldue m'a déjà suffisamment humilié ! C'était vraiment histoire de ne pas me balader tout nu, c'est tout ! Et pour ta question, bah faut attendre que la sadique se décide à poster la suite…_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Oula elle mérite pas autant de compliments là, je sens que ses chevilles vont enfler…_

**_Lil'Ashura_**_ : Héhé… Pour savoir à qui je parlais, faut attendre la suite… GROUILLE-TOI BRUNASSE ! (Mely : CA VIENT BLONDASSE !)_

**_Estelle01_**_ : C'était quoi ta question déjà ? Ah oui si j'allais bientôt accepter mes sentiments… Quels sentiments ? Mwahaha faut attendre la suite… (Merlin, v'là que j'me mets à lui faire de la pub à Mely… je me sens soudainement si sale !) _

**_Somiday_**_ : Bah je m'inquiète tout autant que toi ! Avec son esprit tordu de grande malade, qui sait ce qu'elle nous réserve pour la fin…_

**_Saracroche_**_ : Je retourne chez qui je veux d'abord ! (Mely : Bébé…) Pff, personne ne peut me comprendre encore de toute façon… Et nan, les darons Granger ne l'accompagnent pas, manquerait plus que ça, des Moldus ! Pis ils connaissent personne, ils sont bien mieux dans leur cabinet à arracher des dents… Berk, quels sauvages ces Moldus…_

**_sam malefoy_**_ : Ouais je mens c'est ce qui fait mon charme non ? Héhé… Et en passant trop classe ton pseudo ! T'as vu ça Mely la vilaine, j'ai des fans moi ! (Mely : C'est bien, t'auras un susucre…)_

**_littlro_**_ : Ok alors c'est bon : là c'est fini, elle est en train de sautiller partout et de rouler sur le sol en poussant des cris de joie niais… Pff… pathétique… (Mely : Ooooouuhh hihihihiii miciiii !)_

**_Love-pingo_**_ : Même chose mais en pire… Meuh pourquoi personne me fait des compliments à moi, comme à Mely et Granger ? C'est pô juste… (Mely : Bien fait ! Miciiiii Love-pingooo :D)_

**_hermione2b_**_ : Bon bah idem elle te remercie (elle est tellement pas originale qu'elle sait pas quoi dire d'autre)_

_**rosehip25** : Pas de prob, je lui expliquerai comment envoyer une réponse à une review en mail à cette ancienne L pas douée des ordis…_

_**Badab0um** : Ah mais faut pas rêver bien sûr qu'elle va encore vous faire souffrir, t'as vu comme elle est sadique ? Aaah c'est moi qui te perturbe ? Je suis flatté !_

_**my-story07** : Aaaah parce que c'est un chapitre qui ne me met pas en valeur c'est ça ? Décidemment tout le monde veut me voir souffrir… Bouh…_

_**Loosy31** : Alors comme ça tu me trouves louche ? Eh ben de quoi tu vas me traiter en lisant ce chapitre hein. Mais bon faut pas me juger trop vite… Je réserve encore bien des surprises… (Mely : Je t'ai tout dit en mail miss ta review m'a vraiment fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir ! Bisous et encore merci !)_

_**nattie** : Ah mais elle est sadique t'avais pas encore remarqué ? Héhé…_

**_'tite mione_**_ : Bah pour ce qui va se passer entre nous, je crois que pour l'instant, Granger aurait surtout envie de me baffer… (Mely : Et elle aurait bien raison ! Merci oO)_

**_miss-pattinson_**_ : Haaan elle a le droit à une publication en plus ? La vie est cruelle… (Mely : Merci encore de ta proposition miss et tu peux poster ma fic sans prob ;)) _

_**sakura** : Bon bah je suis supposé dire merci…Quelle originalité dans ses RARs cette Mely hein ?_

_**domi** : Ce que je fais ? Ca te regarde ? Ah ah ben maintenant tu le sais… (Mely : C'est ça frime en plus…)_

_**Psyko** : Je n'ai pas l'air d'un Don Juan à 2 noises ? Bon bah je prends ça pour un compliment… Je suis content :D (Mely : Ooh le beau sourire ! Mici miss ;))_

_Mely : Ah ben sympa ! Pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose, faut que tu fasses ton malin ! La prochaine fois je répondrai moi-même ! Chers revieweurs, veuillez excusez Drago pour son langage peu recherché et je vous dis à tous un grand **MERCI** ! Puisque cette blondasse est incapable de le faire…_

_Drago : Je le ferais peut-être le jour où quelqu'un fera une review gentille sur moi ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_Mely : Non hihi ! A bientôt pour la suite ;) Bisous tout le monde !_


	11. Une Plume d'Amour

_A/N : Coucou à tous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce 11ème chapitre (déjà… mon bébé a grandi, snif). C'est le commencement de la fin, héhé… Alors, que va-t-il arriver à Hermione après la trahison de Drago ? (ouh sale vilain) Vous saurez ça dans ce chapitre ;)_

_A propos, pour ce chap ci, j'insère une chanson. Elle est en anglais mais j'ai mis une traduction que j'insère en même temps (précisons-le, on sait jamais XD). La chanson s'appelle **« Feather of Love »** interprétée par la chanteuse **Yuki Kajiura**. Vive l'accent japonais mais bon lol. Si quelqu'un veut l'écouter, mon adresse MSN est dans ma bio :)_

_Bonne lecture et bisous à tous ! _

* * *

¤¤¤

**11**

**Une Plume d'Amour**

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Hermione gémit et tenta de se redresser avant de retomber mollement sur le macadam dur et froid. Où était-elle ? Balayant le lieu – gris, humide et lugubre – du regard, elle tressaillit en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Drago l'avait trahie, il avait prévenu les Mangemorts pour l'endroit du mariage qui allaient probablement attaquer et elle, elle ne pourrait rien y faire, prisonnière, impuissante.

Mais malgré le fait que sa tête tournât et qu'elle se sentît faible, il fallait qu'elle transplane pour prévenir les autres. C'était primordial, vital. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de transplaner… en vain. Malgré ses efforts, une force la ramenait sans cesse à son point de départ et elle n'en ressortait que plus faible, totalement épuisée. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas transplaner ? Le lieu était-il protégé ? Non… Cela n'était pas pareil, à Poudlard. Cela venait d'elle, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Soudain, elle se remémora les anciens cours de Rogue. Il existait effectivement une potion qui empêchait un individu de transplaner pendant vingt-quatre heures. On en donnait aux prisonniers d'Azkaban chaque jour par précaution. Et la potion amère et brûlante que Lucius Malefoy l'avait forcée à avaler lors de sa capture était certainement l'une de ces potions ! Elle était prisonnière, sans moyen de s'échapper, sans baguette, captive et complètement épuisée. Elle était perdue.

Elle tenta de défaire ses liens en vain. Mais sentant ses forces l'abandonner, plongeant dans le désespoir en perdant totalement son sang-froid, Hermione se laissa tomber complètement sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Mais ses pleurs étaient plus emplis de rage et de douleur que de découragement. Comment avait-il pu… Comment, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, osait-il la trahir ainsi et la livrer à des tueurs… _Comment_ ? Elle lui avait ouvert sa maison, lui avait fourni un toit, sans rien lui demander, elle lui avait tendu la main et à présent lui la tirait jusqu'à l'enfer et aux monstres qui allaient probablement la tuer.

Elle souffrait, elle avait mal… Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et il avait joué avec, de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit, l'avait manipulée depuis le début et s'était servi d'elle uniquement pour obtenir ce que les Mangemorts voulaient… Et qu'allaient-ils lui faire à présent ? Drago devait être bien content à présent. A l'heure actuelle, il devait être acclamé par tous ses amis Mangemorts d'avoir su manipuler l'idiote petite Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'à lui soutirer l'information du lieu du mariage où ils étaient déjà probablement en route avec l'intention d'y faire un vrai massacre… Tous ces sorciers de différents pays réunis… l'occasion était trop belle pour eux, et elle aurait dû se méfier de Drago et avoir des soupçons dés le moment où elle avait entendu des voix dans sa chambre et où il avait voulu savoir où se déroulerait le mariage. Elle avait été si bête, si naïve, si aveugle…

_« Mais je l'aime… »_ songea-t-elle en sanglotant et ce sentiment lui était aussi insupportable qu'insurmontable.

Toujours pleurant doucement sur le sol, le corps tremblant de froid sous ses vêtements lacéré, elle n'entendit même pas la porte de sa cellule grincer en s'ouvrant. La personne qui venait d'entrer se rapprocha lentement d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Hermione tressaillit en sentant qu'une main dégageait les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage et se redressa promptement pour découvrir deux yeux d'un bleu froid la dévisager gravement… Drago.

-VA-T-EN ! s'écria Hermione en se dégageant vivement. Espèce de… sale traître ! cracha-t-elle sans cesser de reculer.

Pour toute réponse, Drago poussa un long soupir, le plus malheureux qu'elle eut jamais entendu et ne chercha pas à avancer.

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse, commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Non, tu n'en as pas ! siffla Hermione d'un air écoeuré. Tu n'es qu'un immonde traître, depuis le début ! Tu avais tout prévu. Comment ai-je pu…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua alors Drago d'une voix plus forte. En arrivant chez toi, la première fois, je n'avais aucune intention de… de te trahir.

-Je vois, alors l'idée t'est apparue subitement par la suite, c'est ça ? Une petite lumière a fait tilt dans ton cerveau te disant que ce ne serait pas mal de te servir de la bien gentille petite Sang-de-Bourbe pour te faire mousser auprès des Mangemorts, hein ? ironisa Hermione, le regard dur.

-Granger, je n'avais pas prévu tout ça ! plaida Drago en se rapprochant d'elle. Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Malefoy, tu es resté un Mangemort, tu l'as toujours été ! rétorqua Hermione d'une voix emplie de rage et de colère. Tu t'es servi de moi et par ta faute, tout le monde sera tué, y compris ma mère qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde traître, Drago Malefoy et je vais peut-être mourir dans quelques heures, mais avant, laisse-moi de laisser un souvenir de toute la haine que j'éprouve pour toi !

Et là, de l'air le plus arrogant et écoeuré qu'elle eut jamais eut, Hermione cracha haineusement aux pieds de Drago avant de s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre le coin du mur le plus éloigné.

Soupirant, Drago s'assit alors sur le sol humide et commença d'une voix lente :

-Tu ne veux pas m'écouter mais si seulement tu faisais cet effort… alors peut-être que tu pourrais me comprendre.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer le mur sans bouger, ses yeux marron lançant des éclairs.

-Je vais quand même essayer, soupira Drago, de t'expliquer… J'ai été sincère avec toi, Granger. J'avais réellement quitté les Mangemorts avec l'intention de ne plus rien faire avec eux, jamais… Je ne t'ai jamais menti… jusqu'à hier.

Hermione se remémora alors le moment où la veille, elle avait entendu ces curieuses voix dans la chambre de Drago. L'instant d'après, il avait changé et était devenu d'une froideur palpable.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu me voir… murmura Drago d'une voix éteinte. Cet après-midi là, en rentrant du centre commercial, lorsque tu étais en bas. Il m'attendait, tranquillement assit sur mon lit et il…

-… il t'a menacé et toi, comme un lâche, tu as cédé, c'est ça ? devina Hermione d'un air dégoûté, oubliant subitement qu'elle était sensée être devenue muette. Tu sais qui est-ce que tu me rappelles ? L'infâme traître de Peter Pettigrow…

-Il allait tuer ma mère si je ne lui obéissais pas ! plaida Drago. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Ma mère n'a jamais été une Mangemorte. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

-Tout comme la mienne, répondit sombrement Hermione. Et à présent, elle est probablement morte, par ta faute !

Drago la regarda d'un air malheureux et souffla, baissant la tête, ses cheveux pâles pendant tristement devant son visage.

-Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, Granger, je t'en donne ma parole. Et il m'avait juré qu'il vous laisserait tranquille, toi et ta famille, que les Moldus ne l'intéressaient pas.

-Han ! Je vois ! Et évidemment, tu t'es empressé de le croire… Solution de facilité, l'accusa Hermione en éclatant d'un rire sans joie.

-Ecoute… J'en suis conscient et je le regrette… vraiment. Je ne veux pas redevenir un Mangemort, crois-moi… je n'avais pas le choix…

-De toute façon, ça ne change rien. Tout le monde sera tué. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur ne sera plus que sang et désolation, prévit-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

A ces mots, Drago regarda derrière lui si personne le les écoutait et lui dit :

-Peut-être pas… il y a un moyen…

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Hermione en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

-Ils ne sont pas encore partis. Moi, je ne peux rien faire, ils vont m'appeler d'un instant à l'autre, mais toi, tu peux peut-être arriver avant eux et prévenir tout le monde…

-Mais comment ? s'exclama Hermione d'un air désespéré. Ils m'ont empêchée de transplaner, un hibou n'arrivera jamais à temps en admettant que j'en trouve un, et je suis trop faible pour faire un tel voyage…

En disant ces mots, elle sentit sa tête recommencer à tourner et tomba en arrière, rattrapée par Drago qui la fit doucement s'asseoir sur le sol avant de détacher les cordes qui retenaient liés les poignets de la jeune fille. Hermione soupira de soulagement et massa ses poignets ensanglantés avant de voir Drago tirer de sa poche une petite fiole au liquide verdâtre.

-Je ne peux rien contre le fait que tu ne puisses plus transplaner, mais bois ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant la potion. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après.

Hermione contempla la potion d'un œil méfiant. Et si c'était du poison ? Un nouveau piège ?

-S'il te plaît, Granger… Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois, murmura Drago, ses yeux bleu pleins de mélancolie.

Soupirant lourdement, se disant que de toute façon, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, Hermione prit la potion entre ses doigts tremblants et la porta lentement à ses lèvres avant de se boucher le nez et de l'avaler d'une seule traite.

-Aah… dégoûtant, gémit-elle en tirant la langue après l'avoir avalée.

-J'admets que ce ne doit pas être très succulent, un mélange d'essence de Murlap et de plume de Phénix, concéda Drago. Mais très efficace pour retrouver des forces.

Mais malgré le goût ignoble, peu à peu, Hermione se sentit retrouver ses forces et son corps tout entier se réchauffer de l'intérieur. La potion fonctionnait, Drago n'avait pas menti.

En la voyant récupérer ses forces, ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Mais ça ne résout rien, soupira Hermione. Comment puis-je aller jusque là-bas ?

-J'ai une idée… _Accio balai ! _lança-t-il en se tournant vers la porte de la cellule.

Comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et leva les bras au ciel.

-Attend… J'espère que tu plaisantes, là ! intervint-elle.

-C'est la seule solution, dit-il en attrapant le grand balai argenté entre ses mains. C'est un _Nimbus 2003_, jugé comme le balai le plus rapide au monde. Tu pourras peut-être arriver à temps avec ça.

-Malefoy, tu as déjà oublié notre partie de Quidditch de l'autre jour ? Je ne sais _pas_ voler ! gémit Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce balai offre aussi une grande sécurité, il te suffira de bien t'accrocher, lui assura Drago en lui tendant le balai. Ça ira tout seul.

-Mais…

-C'est la seule solution, Granger.

Soupirant, Hermione contempla quelques instants le fier balai brun et argent avant de l'empoigner d'une main tremblante.

-Très bien… concéda-t-elle. Mais…

-Surmonte ta peur, Granger. C'est le seul moyen si tu veux les sauver, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix douce.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui, ne sachant que dire. Il venait de l'aider… mais… Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? D'un côté, elle n'avait pas le choix… et qui plus est, son cœur lui disait de lui donner une seconde chance.

Drago sortit alors de sa poche une longue plume noire qu'il noua au manche du balai.

-C'est une plume de mon hibou grand-duc, expliqua-t-il. Une fois que j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue avec lui, il a malencontreusement renversé une potion et a été aspergé avec. Cette plume est la seule en ayant été complètement imbibée. Je pense que le nom « Félix Félicis » te dit quelque chose…

Hermione songea immédiatement à la fameuse potion de chance et se demanda pourquoi Drago lui donnait cette plume.

-Alors je la lui ai prise et depuis, je la conserve comme porte-bonheur, expliqua Drago. C'est idiot, je sais mais… Enfin bref, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait t'être utile…

Touchée, Hermione hocha lentement la tête et balbutia un merci presque inaudible en reportant son regard dans le sien.

Drago fit alors un geste vers elle et leva doucement la main sur son visage. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à la chamade, ne sachant plus où elle en était mais avant que les doigts de Drago n'atteignent sa joue, une voix froide les fit sursauter tous les deux, celle de Lucius Malefoy…

-Drago ! Où es-tu ? Si tu as l'intention de t'amuser avec la Sang-de-Bourbe pour passer le temps, sache en tout cas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la veut vivante. Il exige sa présence pour faire chanter Potter.

A ces mots, Hermione sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine et elle serra le balai plus fort contre elle.

-J'arrive, Père, répondit vivement Drago avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Allez, va-t-en maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Vite.

N'arrivant toujours pas à croire que Drago venait de la délivrer, Hermione se dirigea en courant vers la sortie avec lui, prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire voir. Il faisait sombre, la nuit venait de tomber.

-Je… merci, Malefoy, murmura Hermione en enfourchant son balai, tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle décolla immédiatement vers le Nord, priant pour qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard.

La regardant s'envoler dans la nuit, Drago se dit que peu importe les conséquences, il avait prit la bonne décision… il n'aurait pas pu supporter de la regarder servir de vulgaire appât… puis d'être abusée et tuée par ces monstres…

_« Bonne chance, Granger »_ songea-t-il en la voyant disparaître dans le lointain obscur du crépuscule.

¤¤¤

Fermement accrochée à son balai, légèrement tremblante, Hermione surmontait sa peur de voler, prête à tout pour sauver les autres de l'attaque des Mangemorts. La nuit tombait et elle n'avait que jusqu'au lendemain matin pour arriver là-bas… Elle devait arriver à temps… Sans elle pour les prévenir, ils seraient pris par surprise et rapidement battus… Il _fallait_ qu'elle y arrive. Drago lui avait permis de s'échapper, alors il fallait qu'elle en profite.

Drago… Mais qui était-il en réalité ? Etait-il bon ou mauvais ? Ou quelque part entre les deux ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui… et de l'aimer.

_**Flying tonight I can see you in everything of the night**_

_(Volant ce soir, je peux te voir en toute chose dans la nuit)_

_**Hoping a tiny feather of love**_

_(Espérant une mince plume d'amour)_

Fixant la longue plume noire de Drago flottant sur son balai au gré du vent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux… A ces instants bénis durant lesquels ils avaient été heureux. Ce moment sur la plage où ils avaient failli s'embrasser… dans la cabine où elle s'était retrouvée entre ses bras… lorsque sur le chemin du retour, il avait prit sa main… et après sa chute de balai, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée blottie contre lui… Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions auparavant, avec personne… Et même s'il était mauvais, son cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se serrer lorsqu'elle était avec lui… et de souffrir lorsqu'elle en était loin…

_**I gotta go**_

_(Je dois partir) _

_**But destiny never find a way for me, my love…**_

_(Mais le destin ne choisira jamais pour moi, mon amour…)_

Peu à peu, elle prenait davantage d'assurance, volant plus vite et plus haut, se sentant à nouveau forte. Elle avait retrouvé son courage, et savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et y parviendrait. Elle essayait de chasser Drago de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son vol, mais en vain. Tout autour d'elle le lui rappelait. Ces quelques semaines d'été avaient été trop chères à son cœur pour qu'elle les oublie comme ça…

_**In flying tonight, I see your face in the dark**_

_(En volant cette nuit, je vois ton visage dans l'obscurité)_

_**So even if I lose my way to you**_

_(Donc même si je me perds loin de toi)_

_**Never close my heart, the light is always there**_

_(Je ne fermerai jamais mon coeur, la lumière est toujours là)_

C'était étrange comme ces quelques semaines d'été avaient pu changer tant de choses…. La vie et les épreuves les avait fait mûrir, chacun de leur côté, dans leur monde respectif et à présent, après tant d'année de haine, elle en était finalement venue à l'aimer… lui, Drago Malefoy, l'immonde et détestable héritier Mangemort qui n'était finalement pas si mauvais que cela, et qui finalement, lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne le croyait… au fond, aussi seul qu'elle…

_**Time goes by, we can never stay the same**_

_(Le temps passe, nous ne pouvons jamais rester les mêmes)_

_**Now we've come so far from a love memory**_

_(Maintenant que nous arrivons de si loin, d'un souvenir d'amour)_

Et si jamais il était obligé de suivre les Mangemorts au mariage et qu'elle en soit réduite à choisir entre ses amis ou lui… Serait-elle capable de faire un choix ? Tout le monde la considérerait comme une traîtresse mais elle ne serait pas capable d'abandonner Drago… Elle voulait y croire, au fond d'elle, qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire gagner le bon chemin et le rendre meilleur. Tout serait tellement plus simple…

_**Don't lose my heart's call, we'll never be apart**_

_(Ne perd pas l'appel de mon cœur et nous ne serons jamais séparés)_

_**In our hearts we are one for love melody**_

_(Dans nos cœurs nous ne sommes qu'un, pour la mélodie de l'amour)_

Ils avait franchi un cap important dans leur étrange et indescriptible relation, quelque chose de fort et d'inexplicable… Elle l'avait haï tellement longtemps… Et la frontière entre les deux sentiments comme entre les deux mondes était finalement plus mince qu'elle ne le croyait… Se pourrait-il que ce soit cette haine palpable qui ait pu donner un amour aussi fort ? A présent que cette barrière avait été franchie, elle voulait croire en le futur… en Drago et en sa sincérité…

_**The future still shines…**_

_(Le futur brille toujours…)_

_**Close to you…**_

_(Près de toi…)_

_« Je ne vous abandonnerai pas »_ se promit Hermione en songeant à ses amis. _« Et toi non plus, Drago… Je trouverai un moyen, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. »_

_**In the darkness we shine…**_

_(Dans les ténèbres, nous brillons…)_

Non, elle ne pourrait pas l'abandonner. Peu importe ce qu'elle aurait à perdre. Elle l'aimait. Elle en était sûre à présent. Et elle voulait rester près de lui… dans la lumière comme dans les ténèbres… ou quelque part au milieu des deux… Peu lui importait les obstacles et ce qu'elle aurait à y perdre…

_**Close to you…**_

_(Près de toi…)_

Et ce fut le cœur battant et l'esprit tout occupé de Drago qu'elle poursuivit sa route à travers la nuit, priant d'arriver à temps au mariage et que Drago n'y suive pas les Mangemorts… car s'ils le voyaient, Harry et les autres le tueraient… et elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre encore une fois…

* * *

_A/N : Bon, alors avant les RARs, j'ai un petit sondage à vous faire faire… sur les RARs justement lol ! Je sais qu'on n'a plus le droit d'en faire depuis déjà un bon moment lol mais… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher sniif ! J'ai l'impression qu'un chapitre n'est pas complet sans remerciements ! _

_Alors que fois-je faire ?_

_1) Continue à faire ta rebelle en postant tes RARs ! Yeah !_

_2) Fais tes RARs plus discrets en ne citant que les noms sans détailler !_

_3) Ne fais plus de RARs, remercie par mail !_

_4) Ne fais plus de RARs dans tes chapitres mais incruste-toi dans tes reviews en en mettant une en tant que RARs avant de poster le chapitre suivant ! _

_5) Crée un blog pour faire tes RARs (arf non j'ai la flemme de créer un blog lol)_

_6) Autre : précisez_

_7) Je m'en fous de tes RARs à la con ! (meuh… celui qui répond ça il est quand même méchant lol)_

_MWAHAHAHAHA la fille qui se pose beaucoup de questions existentielles lol ! Bon en attendant je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ;)_

**Mes dédis : (oui quand même lol)**

**_Zazo_**_ : LOL j'adore ton amour pour la fouine mdr ! Merci pour ta review ma puce ! Bisous !_

**_Valalyeste_**_ : Héhé oui tu voyais juste ! (L'est quand même pas si méchant le Drago ;)) Mici !_

**_lisou52_**_ : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !_

_**sakura** : LOL oui je lui ai dit :D Mici pour ta review_

**_'tite mione_**_ : Ouais heureusement qu'il s'est rattrapé hein ! Bisous et mirchi !_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ;)_

_**lily** : Hé oui tu avais raison ! Mici pour la review !_

**_missvivi27_**_ : Ben merci beaucoup ! Lol oui j'adore m'arrêter à des endroits sadiques hihihii_

_**nees** : Aaah ! Arrivera-t-elle à temps au mariage ? hihi tu verras dans la suite en attendant j'espère que celle-ci t'a plue !_

_**EMI** : Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles miss ! ;) LOL là tu t'es lâchée sur ton amour pour Drago mdr ! Bisous et merci !_

**_lamiss12_**_ : Merci ;) Ouais ça se corse mais au moins on sait maintenant pourquoi Drago a fait la balance… LOL j'espère que cette suite t'a plue !_

_**fanny** : Oui on m'appelle Cruella… NIARK NIARK ! Merci pour la review ;)_

**_Somiday_**_ : LOL bon Drago pas exactement Superman dans son sauvetage mais bon il fait ce qu'il peut… C'est que Drago hein mdrrr ! Non c'est pas Hermione qui répond elle serait trop normale lol, et pour l'instant elle n'a pas le temps, elle a un mariage à sauver lol ! Merci :)_

_**flo** : Voilà tu sais tout :) Bisous et mici_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Il a fait de son mieux en tout cas lol mais en tout cas il fera peut-être encore un petit geste pour Mione à la fin… Merci ! Biz !_

_**johanna** : Merci beaucoup miss ! J'espère que cette petite suite éclairante t'a plue, mais Hermione n'a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres lol… Bisous !_

**_Lil'Ashura_**_ : Mdr si tu veux je t'aide à faire un barbecue avec Drago et Lucius lol ! Bah c'était avec Voldy qu'il parlait mais bon c'est pareil lol ! A bientôt, merci !_

_**mushu** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la fin de ce terrible suspense te plaît ! Merci !_

**_sam malefoy_**_ : Eh ben Sam ta review me fait vraiment énormément plaisir :D Et comme promis je t'envoie Drago qui te répond aussi : Aaaah ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé… Je sais bien que j'ai un charme fou… Et je m'aime aussi ! Héhé ! Yeeaaah ! Une fan ! (Mely : Et c'est reparti…)_

_**sarasheppard** : LOL eh ben merci beaucoup ! Non hélas le dernier chapitre n'étais pas une blague lol mais j'espère que celui-ci remonte un peu Drago dans ton estime ;) Drago : Je suis pas une blondasse ! Grrr ! Merci de croire en mon innocence, ça fait du bien :D Héhé…_

**_Moony's wife_**_ : Coucou toi ! Non t'inquiète c'est pas grave ! En tout cas contente que la suite te plaise et j'espère que tu as aimé celle-ci aussi ;) …Meuh non j'ai rien dit à Moony ! Mais faut que t'arrêtes un peu de le tromper avec Dragounet non mais ! lol !_

_**Loosy31** : Ta review me fait vraiment super plaisir, je me lasse pas de la lire ! lol ! Hum… Drago ne sera plus plongé dans un environnement moldu aussi profondément, c'est sûr, mais bon sait-on jamais… lol. Pour Mrs Granger, je reviendrai à son état dans le chapitre suivant normalement, ou bien l'après-suivant (qui est le dernier…) Merci beaucoup de tous tes commentaires, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et je te laisse en espérant que cette suite t'a plue ! Bisous !_

**_maikie_**_ : LOL tu as raison… Merci pour ta review ! (oui je suis sadique et fière de l'être hihi !)_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Réponse de Drago : … (Bah il répond pas, avec tous ses compliments ses chevilles ont tellement enflées qu'il s'est enfoncé dans le sol… Le pauvre… Mais je pense que ça a dû lui faire plaisir mdrrrr_

**_miss-pattinson_**_ : Merci d'avoir publié ma fic, c'est vraiment gentil ;) Bisous !_

**_Witchia_**_ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que j'ai adoré les mettre dans cette situation… lol ! T'es courageuse d'avoir lu tout mon profil ! Bisous miss !_

_**buzame** : Hey ! Merci ;) bisous !_

**_Love-pingo_**_ : C'est gentil et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! Biz !_

_**tite fille de lavaltrou** : Bah Drago est un ptit ingrat, c'est bien connu… (Drago : Hey !) En tout cas merci de ta review ! _

_**alBI** : LOL ben j'espère t'avoir éclairée ! Ouais Lulu est sadique mais bon… pas autant que moi hihi ! Bisous et merci !_

**_karine.snake_**_ : Voilà j'abrège tes souffrances en postant la suite :D Mici, bizoo !_


	12. Une Lutte Impitoyable

_A/N : Mes amis, l'heure est grave, la fin est proche : ceci est déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Il s'agit d'un chapitre tout feu tout flamme avec pleins de petits Mangemorts à volonté… miam miam ! Assez action, eh oui, l'heure de la confrontation est venue et que serait une romance sans un peu d'action ? ;) J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira, bisous à tous et ENJOY ! (HS : Je suis happy la grève de ma fac m'a permis d'avoir une semaine de vacances youhoooou !) Allez bonne lecture ! XD_

* * *

¤¤¤

**12**

**Une Lutte Impitoyable**

Hermione vola toute la nuit sans relâche. A certains moments, elle sentait qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil et son balai perdait de l'altitude mais elle tint bon, ne faisant que de très courtes pauses, et parvint à garder les yeux ouverts tout au long du trajet qui lui sembla interminable… mais elle arriva finalement à l'île du mariage dans la matinée, priant pour que les Mangemorts n'y soient pas déjà arrivés.

Elle voyait la grande tente blanche se dessiner progressivement devant elle, des bancs des deux côtés avec au milieu un long tapis blanc déroulé et… Fleur qui avançait vers l'autel, en longue robe blanche, au bras de son père. Elle reconnut immédiatement Bill, attendant devant l'autel, tout souriant. Des invités, elle repéra les têtes rousses des Weasley, dont celle de Ron et aussi Harry, regardant autour d'eux d'un air inquiet. Evidemment, ils devaient se demander pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas là.

Se posant doucement sur le sol, derrière les bancs, Hermione hésita… Devait-elle interrompre la cérémonie et tout gâcher à un tel moment alors qu'à priori, il n'y avait rien d'anormal ? Mais si les Mangemorts ne venaient pas, elle se ridiculiserait et Fleur et Bill lui en voudraient sûrement…

Décidant alors de prévenir ses amis en premier, elle se dirigea vers le banc dans lequel les Weasley étaient installés et se faufila entre les jambes des gens pour passer.

-Hermione ! chuchota Mrs Weasley en la voyant arriver.

-Où étais-tu ? s'exclama Harry.

-Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés ! lança Mrs Weasley en la serrant contre elle.

-Alors préparez-vous à l'être encore plus après ce que je vais vous dire… commença Hermione en s'agenouillant près d'eux.

En quelques mots et sans entrer dans les détails, Hermione leur résuma la situation. Immédiatement, Mrs Weasley décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Par Merlin… murmura-t-elle, le regard trahissant la peur. Peu importe de gâcher le mariage, c'est trop dangereux de…

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase car à cet instant, des dizaines de silhouettes encagoulées surgirent de partout, de derrière la tente, l'autel, les bancs…

-Les Mangemorts ! s'exclama Hermione.

Fleur hurla et tout le monde fut assailli de Mangemorts qui se mirent à attaquer de tous les côtés.

Une grande silhouette, dont Hermione reconnut immédiatement la voix froide et dure, s'approcha alors vivement d'elle.

-J'ignore par quelle astuce vous avez réussi à vous enfuir, chère Sang-de-Bourbe, mais peu importe puisque cela ne vous aura permis de vivre que quelques heures de plus… déclara Lucius Malefoy en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

-LAISSEZ-LA !

D'un même geste vif, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur Lucius qui sur le coup de la surprise, tomba.

A cet instant, un cri perçant déchira l'air… Hermione se retourna lentement pour découvrir que la personne qui l'avait poussé n'était autre que Fleur, prise en otage par deux Mangemorts, leur baguette pointée sous sa gorge, la maintenant fermement immobile.

Un second cri se fit alors entendre, plus rauque et plus féroce. Hermione fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit.

-Bill s'est transformé en Loup-Garou ! hurla Ginny, épouvantée.

-Greyback lui a fait quelque chose ! ajouta Ron sans lâcher Lucius malgré le fait que George l'ait assommé. Il est derrière lui !

Et tous virent avec horreur, Bill, sous l'emprise de son côté Loup-Garou, se retourner contre son propre camp et attaquer ses alliés.

-NON, BILL ! hurla Mrs Weasley en courant vers lui.

-Maman, arrête, tu vas te faire tuer ! gémit Ginny en lui retenant le bras.

-Ginny, Molly, allez vous abriter dans la forêt avec les autres ! ordonna Arthur Weasley en brandissant sa baguette devant lui. Les garçons, faites attentions, ajouta-t-il en courant vers Bill.

-On vient t'aider, papa ! cria George en suivant son père.

Mais dès qu'il vit son frère et son père, Bill poussa un nouvel hurlement et fit claquer ses crocs de façon menaçante en se mettant à les courser.

-Hé, déconne pas, frérot ! cria Fred en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Tu nous connais, George et moi, on n'a que la peau sur les os. Et c'est bien connu, les rouquins, c'est mauvais pour la santé !

Mais cela ne sembla pas décourager Bill du tout qui redoubla d'allure, inconscient de toute chose.

-Arrête, mon chéri ! gémit Fleur en le tirant en arrière. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Ce sont tes frères… Regarde-moi, c'est moi, Fleur !

Mais sans se soucier de sa fiancée, Bill lui assena un violent coup dans le visage qui la fit voler en arrière. Elle se releva en gémissant, saignant avant d'être de nouveau assaillie par deux Mangemorts.

-On ne touche pas à une mariée, les affreux ! grogna la voix de Maugrey Fol Œil en les stupéfixiant tous les deux d'un seul coup de baguette avant de s'en prendre au Mangemort qui venait de lancer le sortilège _Doloris_ à Tonks.

-Me… merci… Maugrey, murmura la jeune femme en se relevant en tremblant.

-Tonks, Goyle et Rogue ont pris d'assaut la forêt ! lança Lupin en courant vers eux. Tout le monde s'est réfugié là-bas. Va les aider !

Tonks partit en courant vers la forêt et Greyback fondit sur Lupin en lui arrachant sa baguette.

-Traître à ton espèce, prend donc ça ! lança-t-il en levant sa baguette sur lui. _Ava_…

Mais avant de pouvoir agir, Greyback poussa un cri de douleur et tomba inerte sur le sol, découvrant derrière lui Harry, l'air féroce.

-On a encore besoin de vous, Professeur, dit-il en aidant Lupin à se relever.

-Merci, Harry… répondit celui-ci en reprenant sa baguette. Va aider les autres, toi aussi.

Harry, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione à laquelle Mrs Weasley venait de lancer sa propre baguette, estimant qu'elle lui sera plus utile à elle, se dirigèrent en courant vers la forêt où Goyle Sr se battait avec Ginny qui luttait en lançant contre sort sur contre sort avant de finir par laisser tomber sa baguette en trébuchant.

Près à la défendre, Harry et Ron avancèrent et écarquillèrent alors les yeux en voyant Rogue se tourner vers Goyle avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

-Désolé mais tu n'as pas eu de chance de m'avoir comme partenaire, Goyle… _Avada Kedavra_ !

Et Goyle tomba inerte sur le sol, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Et un Mangemort de moins, déclara Rogue de son air doucereux.

Se tournant vers un trio complètement médusé, Rogue leur lança un regard suffisant avant de lancer :

-Suis-je toujours un lâche, Potter ?

-Vous… vous n'étiez pas de leur côté ? murmura Ron, l'air stupéfié.

-Il faut parfois apprendre à lire entre les lignes, Weasley, répondit Rogue en donnant un coup de pied méprisant dans le corps mort de Goyle.

-Mais vous avez tué Dumbledore ! lança Hermione.

-Et il vous a supplié de l'épargner ! ajouta Harry d'une voix féroce. Et vous n'avez eu aucune pitié.

-A votre avis, pourquoi Dumbledore vous avait-il stupéfixié, Potter ? répliqua Rogue. Pourquoi m'avoir supplié, juste avant que je ne le tue ? Croyez-vous que Dumbledore soit vraiment le genre d'homme à supplier quelqu'un de l'épargner ? N'est-il pas plutôt homme à mourir dans la dignité ? S'il m'a supplié, Potter, c'était pour que je le _tue_.

-Mais… pourquoi ? murmura Hermione qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Il savait que l'Ordre aurait toujours besoin de moi comme espion et que les Mangemorts me soupçonnaient d'être de votre côté, ce qui était et est toujours le cas. Alors pour les assurer que j'étais définitivement du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pouvoir ainsi continuer mon travail d'espion pour l'Ordre, Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était seule solution et que de toute façon, il souffrait trop et qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Il m'a donc demandé de le tuer si les choses tournaient mal. J'ai tout d'abord refusé mais j'ai fini par céder, ayant également promis à Narcissa Malefoy que je veillerai sur son fils… Et elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il devienne un assassin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux devant ce monologue. Ainsi, Rogue avait toujours été de leur côté. Harry se remémora alors la nuit où il les avait vu parler tous les deux et dans lequel Rogue refusait de faire quelque chose pour Dumbledore… de le tuer…

Il avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer comme il avait demandé à Harry de le torturer en lui faisant boire le liquide verdâtre de la caverne de Voldemort. Et Rogue avait accepté au risque de se retrouver totalement isolé dans les deux camps. Aussi incompris et haï que Judas dans la religion… à qui sans doute un jour Jésus demanda qu'il Le trahisse. Rogue, l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout.

-Ne traînez pas ici, dit Rogue en retournant du côté du mariage où de nouveaux cris venaient d'éclater. Allez les aider, moi je m'occupe d'elle… annonça-t-il en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange arriver vers eux.

Se battant un instant contre quelques Mangemorts avant de les vaincre un par un, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent alors avec horreur une grande silhouette sombre à l'aura inquiétante apparaître avant de se diriger vers eux d'un air terrifiant et haineux… Lord Voldemort… Il avança avec lenteur vers le trio qui tressaillit en voyant son horrible visage de serpent au teint cadavérique.

-Sans toi, _sale_ Sang-de-Bourbe, mon plan était parfait ! gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque et fantomatique à l'intention d'Hermione. Je vais donc commencer par toi avant Potter. _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

-Non ! Hermione ! cria la voix de Drago.

Sa silhouette venait de surgir de nulle part et il s'était jeté sur la jeune fille, l'éloignant de la trajectoire du sort. Hermione, poussée par son sauveur, retomba alors durement dans l'herbe, de l'autre côté.

Les renforts débarquèrent alors, ayant vaincu la plupart des Mangemorts. Voyant que ses hommes restants et lui-même étaient pris, Voldemort et les Mangemorts prirent alors la fuite.

Chacun saignait et beaucoup avaient été blessé mais au moins, tout le monde était vivant, y compris Bill sur lequel le sort de Greyback n'avait à présent plus d'effet.

-Dra… Drago… murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, gisant auprès d'elle. Tu… non… ne me dis pas que tu es touché… Non, je t'en prie…

L'_Avada Kedavra _lancé par Voldemort n'avait atteint qu'une toute petite parcelle de Drago… moins d'un millimètre de son épaule gauche… Hermione vit avec soulagement que même s'il semblait souffrir, au moins, il était encore en vie.

-Il a survécu à l'_Avada Kedavra_ ? murmura un sorcier français en s'approchant.

-Professeur Lupin ! gémit Hermione en voyant ce dernier courir vers eux. L'_Avada Kedavra _n'a atteint qu'un infime bout de son épaule… Est-ce que… oh, est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il s'en sorte ?

-Ma foi, Hermione… répondit Lupin en se grattant le menton d'un air médusé. C'est un cas fort rare que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais peut-être que si des Guérisseurs le prennent vite en main, il aura une chance. Car même si le sort ne l'a pas atteint de plein fouet, il monte lentement dans son corps et va finir par atteindre son cœur et le tuer…

Lupin semblait abasourdi, mais moins par le fait que Drago ait survécu que par le fait que le jeune homme se soit sacrifié pour sauver Hermione et qu'à présent, elle le tenait dans ses bras, en pleurant.

Harry et Ron ne disaient rien mais affichaient un drôle d'air devant cette scène, comme beaucoup d'autres.

-J'envoie une alarme à Ste-Mangouste ! annonça quelqu'un.

Et Lupin fit rapidement s'éloigner les gens de Drago, à l'exception d'Hermione ; le jeune homme, très mal en point, ayant besoin d'air.

A présent plus seule avec Drago, Hermione se pencha plus près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-C'est ma faute, gémit-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Drago ?

-Je… Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te tue… murmura alors Drago, le visage en sueur.

Hermione sanglota alors sur son torse, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom, pour la toute première fois. Il lui avait sauvé la vie… Il… l'aimait…

-Je t'en prie, Drago… gémit-elle. Ne…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, répliqua alors ce dernier en grimaçant un sourire malgré la douleur. Approche…

D'une étreinte faible, il attira la jeune fille contre lui et d'un mouvement lent et symétrique, leurs lèvres s'unirent enfin pour un premier baiser empli de passion, de ce besoin qu'ils avaient tant eu l'un pour l'autre… Ils eurent la même impression merveilleuse de se noyer au plus profond de l'autre et de façon de plus en plus intense… Hermione resserra leur étreinte en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Et la jeune fille sentit le baiser s'approfondir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Drago venir caresser la sienne, langoureusement et plein de passion. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Et si ce premier baiser avec Hermione devait être le dernier, il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne…

Autour d'eux, tout le monde était sous le choc devant une telle scène, spécialement les proches de la jeune fille. Harry écarquillait tellement les yeux qu'ils allaient finir par sortir de leurs orbites, Ginny serait tombée si Fred ne l'avait pas rattrapée, tout aussi abasourdi, Mrs Weasley ouvrait si grand la bouche qu'elle aurait pu gober une mouche sans s'en apercevoir et quant à Ron, il préférait ne pas voir sa tête, se disant qu'elle devait être la pire de toutes. Merlin… Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu faire cet été pour en arriver à embrasser son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy ?

Brisant ce merveilleux baiser en détachant doucement sa bouche des fines lèvres de Drago, sentant la respiration de ce dernier se saccader sous la douleur, sans délier ses bras autour de son corps, Hermione enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou en gémissant.

-Ne pars pas, Drago… Ne me fais pas ça… Je t'en supplie…

Drago replaça alors tendrement une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione derrière ses oreilles avant de lui caresser la joue d'un geste doux et lent.

-J'aurais dû te le dire avant… chuchota-t-il.

-Que… quoi ? murmura Hermione en tremblant.

Mais avant que Drago ait pu répondre, trois ombres atterrirent devant Hermione, pointant leur baguette sur elle d'un geste menaçant. Affolée, ne contrôlant plus rien, la jeune fille hurla…

* * *

_A/N : Hihihii ! J'suis encore plus sadique que d'habitude là, hein :D ¤proud¤ Bah allez encore une semaine de patience et vous saurez absolument TOUT ! ;)_

_Sinon… Bon, j'avoue… Dans ce chapitre j'en ai un peu profité pour insérer ma p'tite théorie sur l'innocence de mon p'tit Rogue ;) lol… Et vous avez vu ? ENFIN le bisou entre nos deux tourtereaux ! Hihi ! ¤va chercher sa bouteille de champagne… ok de champomy…¤ J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D_

_Donc maintenant, concernant les RARs, merci de votre avis, ils m'ont bien servis ! Je pense que pour ma prochaine fic, je répondrai en mails individuels mais comme là il ne reste qu'un chapitre, je continue à en faire pour cette fic tant qu'à faire hein…_

_La semaine prochaine, je posterai le 13ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic… Déjà… snif ! J'en ai la larme à l'œil de savoir que c'est déjà fini… bouh…_

_Alors sur ce, place à mes mircis et à vendredi pour la fin ! Gros bisous tout le monde !_

**Rubrique des chtites dédicaces :**

**_Zazo_**_ : Ouais c'est clair à se demander si Dray n'a pas un balai dans le c… à ne pas plus avouer dès qu'il en a l'occaz mdr ! Quoique faut le comprendre le petit Blondasse ! lol ! Merci et gros bisous ma p'tite puce !_

_**Jane** : Ah là là… Ca m'ennuie tout autant d'attendre une semaine à chaque fois lol mais j'espère que cette suite aura été digne de ton attente ;) Bisous_

**_Malfoy4ever_**_ : Waaa :D merciii ! T'inquiète ma santé mentale est aussi en piteux état lol j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Eh oui fallait bien qu'il se repente le petit Drago non mais ! XD Eh oui Miss Hermione est namoureuuuseuh :D Bisous !_

**_missvivi27_**_ : C'est plutôt le Dragouniket (à la Parkinson :D) qui l'a retrouvée ;) dans ce chapitre il est assez chou pour une fois d'ailleurs, il mérite ce surnom affectueux lol._

**_Cindy2008_**_ : Ouah merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir ! Ne pas trop tuer Drago ? Euh… trop tard… MDR je ferai ce que je peux promis XD_

_**mushu** : Eh oui c'était bien lui, mais bon en un certain sens il s'est bien rattrapé non ? Surtout dans ce chapitre… Merci ;)_

**_lamiss12_**_ : Ouiii il se sont ENFIN embrassés là ! Ca s'arrose :D Le bisou t'a plu ? ;) Merci beaucoup !_

_**my-story07** : Merci ;) Eh oui ils sont enfin ensemble même si Drago n'est pas vraiment en bon état là… :S M'enfin bon il l'a mérité ! (je suis méchante je sais nyark lol)_

**_Valalyeste_**_ : Ben ta réponse n°2 était la bonne : Il se fait dégommer comme traître ! Méchant Voldy ! Et en plus c'est pas fini snif ! Merci pour la review !_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ : Arf oui plus nul que ça en expression de sentiments… (bah c'est un mec hein…) Eh yep la pauvre Blondasse a bien souffert à cause de ces « BIP de Mangemorts » comme tu dis lol et c'est pas encore fini (moi non plus j'aime paaaas Harry :p) Ah par contre Lucky si même si c'est un petit salopiot lol. MEUH J'ASSUME MA NAINATTITUDE yeaaaah ! (on est une espèce protégée en plus :D) Mici pour ta review !_

_**patmola** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par ces compliments ! ¤Mely en mode larmoyante¤ J'espère que la suite t'aura plue ! Bisous et mici !_

**_hermione2b_**_ : Le titre et l'interprète est mentionné dans le chapitre 11 ;) Merci pour ta review !_

**_Love-pingo_**_ : Kikoo toi ! Merci :D J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ! Gros bisous !_

_**lily** : LOL moi aussi j'ai toujours raison… surtout dans ma propre fic… MDR ! Ok je sors… Merci et bisous !_

**_'tite mione_**_ : Bah plus la peine de le tuer, je crois qu'il souffre assez pour le moment lol. Le pauvre chou… ça lui servira de leçon nyark ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !_

**_Lil'Ashura_**_ : Je te propose de faire un rôti de Lucky et de Voldy en sauce mdr (quoique avec Voldy dedans ça risque de pas être comestible…) Oui c'est vrai que ces derniers chapitres, il est plutôt attendrissant Drago, surtout dans celui-là, il a vraiment tout mon respect lol ! Ouais heureusement que Mione était là pour sauver Drago ! Et en ce qui le concerne… affaire à suivre… héhé… Bisous et mici !_

_**Badab0um** : Oui c'est vrai que tout est de la faute de Drago en fait mais bon comme tu dis il est si sexy qu'on lui pardonne mdr ! Merci ;)_

**_lisou52_**_ : Merci beaucoup pour cette review et ton avis, c'était mon idée première ! Bisous !_

_**sakura** : Mici, c'est très encourageant ;) j'espère que ça t'a plu. Biz !_

**_maikie_**_ : Oui c'est déjà un grand pas qu'ils se l'avouent à eux même lol (faut pas trop leur en demander non plus…) mais je crois que le prochain chapitre devrait être le plus explicite au niveau de leurs sentiments, tu verras ;) Oh je t'ai émue :D lol merciii ! Bisous !_

_**EMI** : Drago ou comment amadouer les lecteurs par un battement de cils et une p'tite plume… :D Mais vi c'est vrai Drago reste toujours mignon, surtout dans ce chapitre, non ? ;) Merchi pour la review, gros bisous !_

_**Loosy31** : ¤Mely ou l'art de vous sauter dessus¤ AAAAAAAAAAHHH décidemment j'adore tes reviews, miss :D Je ne m'en lasserai jamais lol ! Merci de tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que c'est pas facile de se mettre dans la ptite tête de Mione avec ses sentiments embrouillés lol ! Viii c'est bientôt la fin ! Mais je te promets une grande surprise dans la fin, ça devrait te plaire :D Enfin, tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction ! Gros bisous et encore merci pour cette belle review ! XD XD XD_

_**ladyalienor** : LOL pour ce qui est de la fin, si elle sera heureuse ou pas, je te laisse la découvrir la semaine prochaine en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;) Ah je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Je me suis lâchée en montrant un Drago avec une petite facette sensible, c'est mon côté fleur bleue lol. Enfin bref merci tout beaucoup ! Gros bisous !_

_**buzame** : Merci de ton commentaire, c'est gentil ;) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ! Biz !_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Mirci pour ton avis (j'ai précisé ça en haut en plus lol) Bisous !_

**_Yalta08_**_ : Coucou ! C'est très gentil, merci ! En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre, à bientôt !_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : Merci miss ! Bisous j'espère que ça t'a plu !_

_**Moony's wife** : Hellooo ! C'est gentil, mirchi ;) et au fait de rien lol, je ne dirai pas à Mumus que tu fantasmes sur la Blondasse héhé (toute façon on n'est pas assez intimes mdr !) Bizoo ma p'tite Moonie ! ;p_

**_Somiday_**_ : Yeaaaah SUPER-HERMIONE à la rescousse! Mdr ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elle décidemment ? Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait sourire et à bientôt pour la fin ;)_

**_sam malefoy_**_ : Ooh mici pour ce commentaire et ces compliments ! Dans mes bras :D Hermione est jalouse de pas en avoir autant mais bon… on s'en fout mdr ! En tout cas ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir :D Drago : Je savais déjà que j'étais magnifique… mais ton compliment me touche ! Bon allez, je te laisse, faut que je retourne crever… (Sadique et horrible Mely !)_

_**ari** : Aaah une nouvelle lectrice :p bienvenue sur mon humble fic ! C'est gentil merchi beaucoup :) Journée de mariage plutôt agitée, non ? ;) J'aimerais pas me retrouver à la place de Fleurk… euh Fleur ! J'espère que la fin te plaira ! Biz !Harry Harhar_


	13. C’est le Début

_A/N : Voilà, mes amis… C'est la fin…SNIF ça me fait tout drôle… J'aimais vraiment cette fic et devoir la terminer ça me fait quelque chose… Booouuh ! Tout d'abord, je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivie, lue et commentée tout au long de ces 13 chapitres. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira :)_

_Pour ce chapitre, pour 'conclure en beauté' comme on dit lol, j'insère encore une fois une chanson : **« C'est le début »** qui est un très beau duo entre **Gildas Arzel** et **Anggun** que l'on retrouve d'ailleurs dans certaines séries TV et également dans le film « Anastasia » que j'adore et je le trouvais parfait pour illustrer l'état d'esprit d'Hermione dans ce chapitre. Comme d'hab, j'envoie la chanson à ceux que ça intéresse ;) _

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vous réserve une grosse surprise… Mais il vous faudra d'abord lire le chapitre pour la découvrir dans la A/N du bas héhé… Pleins de bisous à tous et je vous souhaite encore une fois, une très bonne lecture ! _

**

* * *

**

¤¤¤

**13**

**C'est le Début**

Les derniers Mangemorts retentaient une attaque et l'un d'eux était Lucius qui, toujours pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, regarda son fils, gisant sur le sol et lança d'un air dégoûté :

-Alors comme ça, tu as eu la bassesse de te sacrifier pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, mon fils ?

-Laisse-la tranquille ! cria Drago qui semblait plus faible que jamais. Ne lui fais pas de mal ou je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer, père ou non !

Lucius éclata alors d'un rire méprisant et moqueur avant de déclarer :

-Navré, Drago, mais je dois tuer ta copine la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle nous a déjà causé assez de problèmes.

-Si tu veux tuer Hermione, il faudra que tu tues ton fils avant ! rugit Drago en poussant la jeune fille de côté pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, mon cher, déclara alors le Mangemort Avery en pointant sa baguette sur Drago. Laisse-moi t'achever. _Avada_…

-NON !

Folle de rage, Hermione s'était à son tour jetée sur Drago pour prendre le sort à sa place mais avant que les cris ne sortent de la gorge de tous, voyant qu'Hermione allait mourir, le sort ne l'atteignit pas… au contraire, il sembla rebondir sur elle pour revenir à l'envoyeur et tuer Avery de plein fouet.

Stupéfaits, les Mangemorts tentèrent de tuer Hermione en lui jetant divers sorts mais à chaque fois, le sort rebondissait sur elle pour les atteindre, eux.

-VOUS NE LE TOUCHEREZ PAS, MONSTRES ! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage en lançant à son tour sort sur sort qui atteignirent une grande majorité de Mangemorts.

Remis du choc, les alliés se mirent à aider Hermione, se demandant toujours pourquoi l'_Avada Kedavra _d'Avery ne l'avait pas tuée.

-J'ai compris ! lança soudain Harry, son esprit s'illuminant par l'évidence. C'est parce que Malefoy s'est sacrifié pour la sauver de l'_Avada Kedavra _de Voldemort et maintenant, la vieille magie agit sur elle exactement comme pour moi avec le sacrifice de ma mère ! Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne peuvent plus la toucher !

Pour une fois, Harry avait vu juste et Hermione ne profitait que trop de cette occasion pour éliminer Mangemort sur Mangemort, aveuglée par la rage, ne pensant qu'à détruire ceux qui voulaient tuer Drago. Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione si acharnée, si déchaînée et emplie de rage…

Finalement, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient rien lui faire pour le moment, Voldemort ainsi que les Mangemorts survivants disparurent en transplanant, laissant une Hermione totalement épuisée, tomber sur le sol aux côtés de Drago, agonisant, plus pâle que jamais. Elle se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux… Quelle horreur que de le regarder mourir…

-Hermione… murmura-t-il avec d'une voix faible.

-Drago ! chuchota Hermione en le secouant, voyant que ses yeux se fermaient progressivement. Drago, ne t'en va pas ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Ce n'est que le début, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ensemble ! Ecoute-moi, Drago…

-Adieu, Hermione… chuchota alors le jeune homme en un dernier souffle. Je t'aime…

Et il retomba doucement dans les bras de la jeune fille, les yeux clos. Sanglotant bruyamment sur son corps inerte, Hermione tremblait comme une feuille en le serrant désespérément contre elle. Elle l'avait tellement attendu… et à présent, il partait… Personne n'osait dire mot, ne sachant que penser, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être désolés pour Hermione.

Une voix grave rompit alors le silence :

-L'ambulance de Ste-Mangouste est là ! lança Arthur Weasley en montrant le ciel du doigt. Regardez !

Drago fut alors transporté sur une civière à l'intérieur par quatre Médicomages, toujours suivi d'Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir sa main.

-Lâche-le, Hermione, lui dit doucement Harry en la retenant en arrière. Il faut laisser les Guérisseurs faire leur travail, maintenant.

Juste avant de devoir le laisser, Hermione déposa lentement la plume noire de grand-duc sur son corps inerte, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Harry prit doucement Hermione dans ses bras, la laissant sangloter sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se fussent un peu calmés, de moins en moins hystériques.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Après, je pense que l'on pourra aller le voir à Sainte-Mangouste, reprit Harry en lui caressant doucement la tête.

-Ouais, et tu pourras peut-être nous expliquer quelle mouche t'a piquée ! lança Ron d'une voix furieuse et choquée.

-Ron ! le reprirent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix sévère.

¤¤¤

Une fois l'ambulance partie avec Drago et les blessés, chacun alla inspecter les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient oublié aucun blessé et qu'aucun Mangemort n'était revenu.

-Heureusement, à part quelques blessures, tout le monde est vivant ! déclara Lupin dont Tonks nettoyait la tempe ensanglantée.

-Mais Voldemort aussi est toujours en vie, gronda furieusement Harry. Et il reste des Mangemorts qui ont pu s'enfuir !

-Oui, approuva sombrement George. Lucius Malefoy, Pettigrow, Greyback, Crabbe, Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques autres… Et, ah oui, j'oubliais Rogue…

-Rogue ? s'étonna Harry. Mais…

Ainsi, Rogue était reparti avec eux. Peut-être qu'il avait l'intention de tuer les Mangemorts survivants, maintenant qu'ils étaient affaiblis… Mais une voix masculine coupa court à ses illusions.

-Regardez, fit M. Delacour en pointant un arbre du sol.

Et là, derrière l'épais chêne, tous découvrirent avec stupeur le corps gisant de Severus Rogue, mort, les bras en croix, le regard vide et sans vie.

-Bellatrix… murmura Ron.

-Mais… pourquoi ? s'étonna Fred. S'ils étaient du même…

-Rogue était de notre côté, annonça alors Harry en se tournant vers l'assistance, se disant que Rogue était mort pour eux et que tous devaient savoir la vérité.

Après avoir rapporté ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu au sujet de Rogue juste avant que Bellatrix ne le tue, Harry, Ron et Hermione laissèrent les membres de l'Ordre s'occuper du corps inerte de Rogue auquel ils promirent d'honorer sa mémoire. Severus Rogue. Mauvais mais bon, complexe mais fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Rogue, l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout…

¤¤¤

Une fois à Ste-Mangouste avec ses amis, Hermione apprit que Drago était en train de subir une opération très complexe. Terriblement inquiète, elle se laissa une fois de plus aller aux larmes, malade à l'idée de le perdre… Elle l'avait tellement attendu…

_Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant…  
Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend_

Une larme. Un sanglot. Hermione se retrouva, les yeux clos et le cœur gros, à revivre ce qui leur était arrivé. Inattendu, imprévu, incongru… qui pourtant avait tissé au fil du temps quelque chose de spécial, de profond, entre ces deux étrangers, finalement bien plus proches qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu le croire… Et elle allait devoir lui dire adieu…

_Je ferme les yeux et tout est si différent  
C'est le début je le sens…_

Le pire était décidemment de ne pas savoir… Ne pouvant donc rien faire de plus pour le moment, Hermione se souvint alors de la scène qui s'était déroulée chez elle, la veille alla demander, extrêmement inquiète, des nouvelles de sa mère.

-Oui… lui dit la réceptionniste en regardant ses fiches magiques. La dame Moldue qui avait subi le sortilège Doloris… Judith Granger, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui ! C'est ma mère ! répondit fébrilement Hermione. Où est-elle ? Je peux la voir ?

-Ne craignez rien, Miss, votre mère, bien qu'elle soit Moldue, a parfaitement résisté et le sortilège n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour laisser des séquelles. Elle est tout à fait hors de danger et a même pu rentrer chez elle il y a seulement une heure. Un peu de repos et elle ira très bien.

Soulagée, un énorme poids en moins sur ses épaules, Hermione poussa un long soupir et alla s'installer dans la salle d'attente avec ses amis pour attendre des nouvelles de Drago.

_On ne m'a rien dit  
Je savais que c'était toi_

-Un bonbon ? lui proposa Luna qui les avait rejoint.

-Non, merci, Luna… murmura Hermione. Oh… Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ?

-C'est plutôt bon signe, je pense, tenta de la rassurer Harry en entourant amicalement ses épaules de son bras. Allez… courage.

_Une autre vie  
Commençait ce jour-là_

Si Harry, Ginny et Luna faisaient tout pour la consoler et lui promettre que Drago allaient s'en sortir, Ron ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil, jaloux et complètement écoeuré qu'Hermione soit tombée amoureuse de cet immonde Malefoy…

_Une évidence, une prière, une urgence  
Qui devient nous…_

Mais Hermione ne le voyait plus du tout comme ça à présent. Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses et avaient finalement appris à se découvrir… Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça…

_Et même si la route était bien longue à la fin  
Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

_L'amour nous rassure, brise le mur des incertitudes_

De nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent, silencieuses et remplies d'angoisse. Le cœur d'Hermione semblait s'être arrêté de battre tant elle avait peur de le perdre. Après avoir été des ennemis, des étrangers, des gens venant de deux mondes différents, ils avaient appris à s'aimer et aujourd'hui, elle était sûre que c'était ça qu'elle ressentait, n'ayant jamais éprouvé quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un auparavant, jusqu'à être prête à mourir pour lui…

_J'apprendrai à lire dans ton regard_

_Je serai le dernier des remparts_

Elle n'était plus la Sang-de-Bourbe et il n'était plus le Mangemort. A présent, elle était prête à l'aimer malgré les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux. Elle était prête à briser toutes les conventions, pour être à nouveau heureuse avec lui comme avant…

_Rien ne sera plus comme avant, non  
C'est le début, je le sens…_

Oh… Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Allait-on lui annoncer la mort de Drago ? Ou alors qu'il vivrait et qu'elle pourrait enfin profiter de ce bonheur convoité et qui l'avait jusqu'à présent si souvent narguée ? Il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il vive et elle s'y accrochait désespérément… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer qu'il meure… surtout à présent qu'ils s'étaient trouvés…

_Deux étrangers dans une même aventure  
Deux étrangers vont changer le futur  
_

Hermione répétait inlassablement la même prière en elle, s'adressant à n'importe quel Dieu, n'importe quelle puissance, et surtout à Drago lui-même, le suppliant de ne pas abandonner… de ne pas _l_'abandonner…

Elle y croyait de toutes les forces de son âme, priant pour qu'il vive et qu'ensemble, ils puissent se découvrir encore plus. Il leur restait tant de choses à vivre ensemble… Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi… c'était trop… triste.

_D'un même espoir, le besoin d'y croire vraiment  
C'est le début, je le sens…_

Entre ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux ensemble… Il y en aurait d'autres, et des meilleurs… Elle en était certaine… Il _fallait_ qu'il vive…

_Je savais bien que dans le noir  
Comme moi quelque part  
Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi_

Après des heures interminables passées à prier, Hermione avait sombré dans un demi-sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'une Guérisseuse viennent les voir dans la salle d'attente. Aussitôt, Hermione bondit de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Harry et Ginny ainsi que Luna qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Ron.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione regarda la Guérisseuse, pleine d'espoir. Etait-il toujours vivant ?

_J'étais si sûre de toi  
Comptant les heures qui nous séparent  
_

-Vous êtes les visiteurs de ce jeune homme ayant subi l'_Avada Kedavra_ à une extrémité du corps ? demanda-t-elle. Drago Malefoy ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix hystérique. Co… comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant le pire.

-Eh bien… Son état est stable, même s'il est encore très fragile. Il s'est réveillé il y a une demi-heure et physiquement, tous ses organes vont bien, nous avons pu réussir à extraire tout le poison du sort et il est hors de danger.

Croyant qu'elle allait pleurer de joie tant elle était heureuse, Hermione serra Harry et Ginny dans ses bras, mi-riante, mi-pleurante.

_Et même si la route était bien longue à la fin  
Et même quand la vie te fait peur_

-Oh, merci ! sanglota-t-elle. Je… Où est-il ? Puis-je le voir ?

-Il a demandé à sortir dans le jardin de l'hôpital prendre l'air. Mais avant… je dois vous avertir, commença la Guérisseuse avec un regard étrange. L'opération qu'il a subie a été très compliquée et à haut risque et votre ami a subi des séquelles…

-Qu'il lui manque une jambe, un bras ou qu'il soit défiguré à vie, je m'en fiche ! Je veux le voir ! riposta Hermione en se mettant à courir vers le jardin.

_Je serai là…_

_C'est le début, je le sens…_

Une fois arrivée dans le jardin, Hermione ralentit et se raidit en le voyant. Il avait l'air normal… Il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, relié à une intraveineuse, sa mère Narcissa à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, Narcissa fit une drôle de tête et Hermione jura qu'elle venait de lui adresser un sourire triste.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se dirigea vers Drago et sourit en lui prenant les mains, des larmes venant inonder son visage.

-Oh, Drago… murmura-t-elle, folle de joie de voir qu'il allait bien.

Mais à grande surprise, Drago n'eut pas l'air content de la voir. Pas content du tout. En fait, il retira ses mains des siennes d'un geste vif et la regarda d'un air écoeuré et méprisant. Cet air qu'elle avait si bien connu… avant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ? cracha-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Hors de ma vue, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Un instant désarçonnée, totalement ébahie, Hermione ne tarda pas à comprendre de quelles séquelles parlait la Guérisseuse. A la suite du choc et de l'opération, le cerveau de Drago avait été atteint… Il était amnésique… Il l'avait oubliée… Il avait tout oublié…

-Il ne se souvient plus des huit dernières semaines environ, chuchota alors Narcissa à l'intention d'Hermione.

_Même si la route était bien longue à la fin  
Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings_

Mais Hermione ne pleura pas. Elle ne poussa pas de cri de désespoir. Elle fit d'ailleurs quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même : elle sourit…

Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait et ce qui lui en coûterait, elle l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire, même si pour cela, il leur faudrait tout recommencer…

_  
Rien ne sera plus comme avant…_

-Peu importe s'il te faut des siècles… murmura-t-elle en souriant à un Drago ébahi. Nous repartirons à zéro, s'il le faut. Le plus important est que nous soyons là…

_Car c'est le début… Je le sais…_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_A/N : ¤cours vite se cacher¤ Pitié… Ne me tuez pas…LOL quand je vous disais que j'étais cruelle… héhé… Arf là c'est vrai, j'avoue que j'ai fait fort en finissant comme ça, avec mon pauvre Drago devenu amnésique et tout qui est à recommencer entre lui et Hermione… Et maintenant, voilà la surprise : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'arrêter là et vous faire imaginer la fin mais ce ne sera pas si simple car… **UNE SUITE VOUS ATTEND** ! Yeaaaahh héhé oui même si j'aurais pu en finir ici, j'aimais décidemment trop cette fic et je débordais d'idées pour une suite et donc je vous annonce officiellement qu'une séquelle est prévue ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de la lire si vous n'en avez pas envie lol m'enfin je suppose que vous auriez aimé voir la relation Drago/Hermione se développer au-delà d'un simple et unique petit baiser et c'est ce qui est prévu dans la séquelle. Au programme : amour, haine, amitié, vengeance, violence, une atmosphère plus sombre et un retour à Poudlard… Et entre nos deux tourtereaux, d'autres baisers et même plus si affinité hihihihiii ! Ils l'ont bien mérité après tout non ? lol En tout cas je vous promets pleins de surprises et des choses que vous auriez aimé voir, je pense, dans cette fic… ;)_

_Bon alors si ça vous intéresse de connaître la suite de cette histoire et son dénouement, je vous annonce déjà son titre pour que vous puissiez la repérer : _**« Remember Me, Death Eater… »**_ Logique non ? ;) Je l'ai déjà commencée (presque finie d'ailleurs vu que la nuit je suis productive lol) et je pense poster le premier chapitre dans une semaine et comme d'hab, rendez-vous tous les vendredis pour la suite :) J'ai rédigé tout le plan et il est prévu qu'elle soit un tout petit peu plus longue que sa préquelle : 15 chapitres. _

_Voilà… Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisserai la découvrir et la juger par vous-même ;) _

_En attendant, j'espère que _« Help Me, Mudblood ! »_ vous a plu. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions. Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire avec Drago et Hermione une histoire d'amour comme je les aime. Pas de coup de foudre mais les sentiments qui arrivent petit à petit et qui rend cette relation si profonde… C'est du moins comme ça que je vois ce petit couple même s'il n'existe que dans les fics ;) Bref, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire. _

_Oh, my God… I'd like to thanks my parents and… you know… my friends… (Ah non je confonds avec les Awards mdr) Bon bah tout simplement merci à JKR pour l'univers, les personnages et l'histoire, à Emma Watson et Tom Felton pour l'inspiration des persos, et surtout à **VOUS** pour m'avoir suivie…_

_Je fais pleins de gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs et adorables revieweurs : (je m'excuse pour la rapidité mais une amie s'est fait effacer son compte à cause des RARs hier)_

_**lamiss12 **, **Malfoy4ever **, **missvivi27**__ , **nattie** , __**sam** **malefoy **, **Valalyeste**__ , **Hedwige15** , _**_Somiday_**_ , **sakura** , __**Bloody** **the** **Slytherin**__ , **johanna** , _**_ladyalienor_**_ , **Jane** , _**_Cindy2008_**_ , **patmola** , **Love-pingo **, **lisou52 **, **GinnyPotter02 **, **Moony's wife **, **maikie**__ , **mushu** , **Lucile** , _**_Lil'Ashura _**_,** hpfic88** , _**_Rebecca-Black_**_ , **lauralavoiepelletier** ,_**_'tite mione_**_ , **tite fille de lavaltrou **,** my-story07** ,** Catherine Diggory** , **latitelfemagik** , **Zazo** (merci pour ton énorme soutien) , **ptitekorrigane** (wouah je me sens vraiment honorée ça me touche vraiment merci !) , **Sarasheppard** (pas de prob pour mon adresse MSN elle est dans ma bio ;)) , et **domi** qui ont commenté ce dernier chapitre mais merci également à tous les autres, que vous ayez reviewé les autres chapitres ou simplement suivi ma fic jusqu'à la fin. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tous d'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps à mon histoire… ;) Vous êtes adorables…_

_Encore merci à vous tous et à très bientôt…_

_Votre dévouée Mely-chan °o° _


End file.
